The Concubine
by shannygoat
Summary: AU story. Maria finds herself the spoils of war to Arch Duke David, after she thinks her love Christopher has been killed. But Prince Randal has something in mind for them all. Please R & R. Dave Batista, Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, Maria and others.
1. Chapter 1

Rating NC-17 for violence, strong sexual content, violence, and rape. Not intended for minors.

Characters: Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, Maria, Trish Stratus, Torrie Wilson, John Cena and any one who comes along.

Disclaimer: The characters are based off of the likenesses and the names of WWE Superstars. I do not own them, nor am I getting anything other than feedback from using them in my story. I do not intend to disrespect anyone.

_Author's Note: This is my first attempt at an AU story. The characters look like and have the same names of the people in the WWE, however, this is set in a fictious country during the Middle Ages. I came up with this idea because I am obsessed with that time period and really, I wanted a story where Randy was a bad guy and I miss Jericho! _

_With that, I hope you enjoy it. Please review!_

The Concubine

Prologue

There was trouble and she knew it. Why else would all of the men in the village be running around like they were? Something was about to happen and she knew there was nothing she could do to change it.

Looking out of her window, Maria watched the rich green grass bend with each gust of wind. It was fall; it should have been the beginning of the harvest. But with the men acting as they were, she knew that in a matter of days she and the other women would have the task of picking in the fields to prepare for winter.

A knock on the cottage door, pulled her from her daydreaming. The sinking in her gut told her what was about to happen. She had known for weeks about the pending uprising. Her father, being the leader of the rebellion, often held meetings in their modest home once he thought that his daughters were asleep. But what Maria would stay awake and listen to them talk.

If only the Grand Prince Randal would provide for his people…there wouldn't be so much unrest. If King Robert of Orton were in good health, he would make sure that the people had food. He would see to it that his people were protected from invasions from King Jeffrey of Jarrett. But as it stood, the royal house sat in wait for the king to die. If King Robert died, that would mean that the Grand Prince would become king and the country of McMahon, would be at the mercy of a madman.

"Christopher." She whispered and stepped aside to let him in. "What brings you here this close to supper?"

Christopher's blonde hair was tattered from the wind, but it didn't change his beauty. He was arguably the most attract man in the village. His tall frame and muscular build made him the desire of many of the young women in the land. His brilliant blue eyes always sparkled and held a bit of mischief, but she had lost herself in those maddening blue orbs so many times before. Although he had a cocky disposition, he was delightful man…a man that she was to marry.

"My love…I needed to see you before I left." Christopher stepped inside the cottage and closed the wooden door. "We are ready, we are to storm Lord David's castle tonight."

Christopher's words were hurried but he quickly tried to settle himself when he saw the worry on Maria's face. He knew he was breaking her heart, but this was something that had to done. A message had to be sent to Prince. He had to know that the peasants wouldn't stand for this mistreatment anymore.

"You can't go…I fear if you leave, you'll never come back to me." Maria immediately wrapped her arms around her love and held on to him for all that he was worth. "We can leave, Christopher. We can leave tonight."

Christopher touched Maria's hair and held her close. "I would love nothing better than to run away with you. But think of it…where would we go? All of this land is governed by the Prince and beyond the Champion River; it is governed by King Jeffery. We'd leave from one hell and walk straight into another."

"But we could try." Maria desperately said. Her mind was spinning, Christopher was right; there was no where they could go.

Christopher stood up to his height and looked down at his betrothed. Gently he stroked her long brown hair and gazed into her deep brown eyes. "I know that you are frightened, but do not worry. I will return to you." He smiled at her, never letting his voice go above a whisper. "We have a promise made by the bonds of love, a promise that I intend to keep."

Maria took his hands in her own. "I could not live if you were hurt. This is not our fight, Christopher. Don't let my father force you to do this."

Christopher dropped her hands and ran his through his own hair. "Do you not think that I'm good enough? I am the fiercest swordsmen on Lord David's land. I have been sought after for _his_ army for months. You do not believe that I could defeat a few soldiers outside of his gate?"

The gentle whistling from the kettle turned Maria's attention away from Christopher. She hurried over to remove it and began to pour him tea. "I do not doubt your skill, but I pose this question to you. What is more important? Proving your worth with a sword or your love for me and family that we will one day have?"

"Do not make me make that choice. No son from the House of Jericho has ever retreated from battle. We have been fighting against the monarch for hundreds of years and now, with my skill, we finally have a chance to win. Don't you see…I am to do this for you and for our future family?"

Maria stood by the fire log and let her head fall. There was nothing she could say to stop him from this fight. "But Lord David has not wronged us."

"It does not matter. He is an Arch Duke for the king. He is third in line for the Thrown. As it stands, we do not have the numbers to take on the Crown, but we can send a message by taking over the Lord's manner."

Tears were on the verge of spilling. "Please…please do not go." Maria begged as she turned to Christopher's soft gaze. "I shall not be able to live without you."

Knowing that he would never convince her that this needed to be done, Christopher walked toward her and gently put the kettle back down. "Hear this now; I love you. I will always love you and I will come back for you." He titled her head to meet his eyes and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. "You will see, the grass will be greener and the lakes will be bluer because once this is done, you will know that our love was enough to bring me to you from war."

"Christopher!" Maria yelled as he walked out of the door.

With a gentle smile he turned back to her. "I do this for the House of Jericho, but most of all, I do it for love."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lord David huffed as he hurried through the halls of the palace to the Thrown Room. He hated to be summoned, but more than that, he hated the Prince. He was quite content, to stay on his own land and tend to the needs of his people. But he knew that guards coming to his castle in the middle of the night for a meeting with the Thrown could only mean one thing.

"Your Excellency, the Arch Duke David of the House of Batista has finally arrived." The Earl of Helmsley said with a sarcastic smile.

Making his presence know, the Prince stood and wrapped his flowing blue cloak around him. "Arch Duke, we do not like to be kept waiting. We have a matter to discuss and time is not something that we can afford to waste."

David's lips curled as he looked at the younger man in front of him. "I am sorry cousin, had you sent your brigade to collect me at a more decent hour, I would have been here sooner."

Prince Randal narrowed his gaze and fixed it squarely on David's eyes. "Are you suggesting that the Prince has no right to demand to see his favorite cousin, whenever the mood strikes him?"

The room suddenly fell silent as the other Dukes and Earls at the table held their collective breaths. It was no secret that the Prince and Arch Duke were not in each other's graces. Both men were fiercely competitive and both men were equally proud. They bore a striking resemblance to each other. They were both dark men, with black hair and hard eyes. Randal's eyes glowed a vibrant blue, that was most uncommon for any son of the House of Orton. His eyes were young and in them, anyone could see a child desperate to be respected. David's eyes were the color of the other kings, a dark brown that held wisdom and power. Both were tall, with Lord Dave only surpassing the Prince by an inch, they were both very strong and adorned with hard muscles and tattoos that they had earned from many battles. David's build out shined Randal's for the years in age he had on the young Prince, provided him with more experience. Battles for sport and for honor had been fought before the Prince was even able to hold a sword. David's form was work of art; one that the Prince was jealous of.

The difference between them was that the Prince's cruelty knew no bounds. His only concern was himself and the betterment of his wealth, whereas David was only harsh to those who deserved. Let it not be mistaken that Lord David was kind man, for he was not. But, he had been known to show compassion, which is something that the Prince thought was unheard of.

"I am suggesting nothing, Your Highness. My lateness was of no fault of yours." David's answer was curt but he refused to lose his temper in front of the entire council.

"Very well…we have a situation growing," Randal walked around the table and rested his hands on David's shoulders. "It appears the House of Jericho is sending forth the youngest son to kill you. Being the benevolent leader that I am, I can not allow that to happen." He bent down to David's ear and whispered, "No matter how much I may want him to." Patting David again, he continued to walk. "I want you to stop the rebellion, by any means you see fit."

David's eyes rolled on their own accord. "You dragged me here from my warm bed, to tell me that some peasants are going to try to invade my castle? I can deal with peasants, Your Highness, what I can not deal with is wasting the Council's time on trivial matters."

Randal's response was calm and with a smile. "Perhaps, the Arch Duke has forgotten that he his but _third_ in line for the crown. It is not his place to speak on what is wrong or right for the Council, only the King has that right."

"Well perhaps, His Eminence has forgotten that he is not the Crown, yet." David refused to raise his voice, but the hatred toward his cousin was quickly becoming unchecked.

Randal's face turned red. "Hear this one time. The Prince is not happy with you Lord David. You have failed to stop the uprising of the people on your land for far too long. An attack on your life means nothing to me…but because you are our family, an attack on you means an attack against the House of Orton. I want you to kill all of the rebels. Is that so hard for the once fierce gladiator to do or is the Arch Duke afraid that a few peasants might actually win?"

David stood to his full 6'5" height and looked down on the shorter Prince. "You hear this now…you are not King yet. When my uncle gives me word that I need to kill some insolent peasants, then the House of Batista will be ready. Until then, I do not take orders from a spoiled child, playing at King."

Just as Lord David stood to walk out of the meeting, the Prince yelled through clinched teeth. "You will kill all of the peasants, but you are to bring Sir Christopher to me. That is an order, from _your_ king."

David's head hung as he turned around to face the Prince. "And what do I get of the slaughter of the poor?"

With a smile, Randal replied. "You get the spoils of war, cousin."

Turning quickly on his heel, David stepped to the door. "It will be done, Your Grace."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen men lay dead on the ground beside him, yet Christopher could not figure why he had been spared. The once green grass outside the gate of Lord David's castle was stained red with blood. They had walked into a slaughter and none of the rebels were prepared. Someone in the rebel army must of have been a traitor, that was only way that the Arch Duke could have known.

The battle had been a swift one. Cloaked in darkness, the castle guards quickly overtook the rebels, killing them in the vilest of ways. They all knew that this might be the last battle that they would ever see, but none knew that the Duke himself would be fighting along side his men.

Christopher rolled painfully onto his side as he felt the blood flowing from him. Squinting, he looked up to see the huge form of Lord Dave standing over him.

"It appears that you are blessed this night, for I am not to kill you." David said as he dug the tip of his sword deeper in Christopher's side. "But if you were to die with the rest of you rebel dogs, that would be someone amusing to me."

Christopher could only concentrate on the pain he was feeling, not in his side, but in his heart. "Please, my lord. Kill me now, don't make me suffer."

A hearty laugh escaped David's throat. "Suffer? You have not begun to suffer. For, if it were my choice, you would have been dead before you dismounted your steed. But as it stands, the Prince wants you for himself."

Christopher's mind raced. Prince Randal was known to be sadistic; there would be end to the torture that he would endure. "Please my lord, you owe me nothing for I tried to kill you. But, as man who hates the Crown as much as your people do, you can not turn me over to him."

"And why would I listen to man that wanted me dead?" David whispered as he lowered himself to the ground. He sat beside Christopher's bleeding body still pushing the blade deeper into his flesh.

A shuttered whence of pain escaped Christopher's mouth. He was becoming delirious, the pain was overwhelming and the blood loss was far too much. "She will never understand, why I did not return to wed her, if I am not dead."

"Who would not understand?" David asked slowly rocking the sword back and forth, hearing the ribs beneath the blade crack.

"Maria." Christopher gasped before passing out.

With a satisfied smile, David withdrew his blade and turned to his knight. "Sir Jonathan, go to the village and find Christopher's Maria. Bring her to me. She is my bounty for the deliverance of young Christopher."


	2. Captured

**Ok, so like I said before, I have no idea what I'm doing, but I really want to do an AU story. I love the time period and the way people talked back then; but I'm finding it difficult not to put modern language in it. Let me know if I'm confusing the hell out of you.**

**Please review... it would help me out a lot!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_I want to know what it is like." Maria said softly feeling Christopher's breath caress her cheek. It was moments like this that she adored the most. Just being with him, sitting along the Champion River, with nothing but the sounds of the water hitting the rocks below and their soft word to keep them company. "Show me."_

_Christopher let his brilliant blue eyes gently rake over Maria's round brown orbs. "Are you sure that you are not a witch, my love?" Closing his eyes against of the feeling of her hand daring to reach out and touch the top of his chest exposed by his untied tunic, he spoke in a dream like voice. "You must be a witch, because you have vexed me. I fear I can not control myself around you."_

_The young sword maker had loved but only one other woman in his lifetime. Gail, the unconventional exotic beauty that had traveled to McMahon in search of a better life had stolen his heart the moment he laid eyes on her. She was an Asian beauty ,that was as mysterious as her people. She had shown him things that his body could do that he was never aware of before. She fed his hunger and the more of her he had, the more he craved her. _

_They had kept their love hidden, for she was an outsider and their marriage would not be approved by the King. But as soon as Prince Randal laid eyes on her, he decided that he wanted her for himself. That was the day that young Christopher swore on their love that the Prince would never heart his family again._

_Christopher thought that he could never love again after Gail was gone. But the young beauty sitting astride his lap had changed all of that. Her purity drew him in like a moth to a flame. Her wisdom of things that women should not be privy to made him interested in her mind more than her body. She was vision of loveliness that he would not spoil._

_He brushed his lips over her cheekbone and let his other hand trail down her neck. "I can not you show yet. Your honor is too important to me." His breath hitched as her hand started to unbuckle his sword belt from around his waist. "I promise you that on the night that we wed, I will show you love like you have never dreamed of it before."_

_Her large brown eyes searched his face and spoke with sincerity. "So me now, so when that happy night comes, I will not disappoint you."_

"_You could never disappoint me. You have such love for me in your heart, that when our bodies finally become one, it will just magnify what we already feel. You are my treasure; I will relish in your innocence and feel reborn in the birth of your pleasure." His heart told him he right, but his body waged a fierce battle against it. _

_Taking his hands up to her bodice, she spoke in a whisper. "We may not be able to join as one, for I know that my father will have me inspected to see that I am pure. But this night, just let me know what it feels like to have your flesh on mine."_

_Christopher could never deny her, not with those innocent eyes begging for him to touch her. He laid her back on the grass and slowly untied the bodice. _

The carriage came to an abrupt stop and Maria's eyes flew open. The only thing that kept the screams of her sisters from her ears was the memory of Christopher. It had only been a fortnight since he left and already, Arch Duke David had sent for her.

Her heart raced as the door flung open and rough hand pulled her out of the carriage. Falling to the ground, the hand gripped her arm and dragged her kicking and screaming toward the men on the horses.

"You are a beast!" She yelled as the hand let her go. Propping herself up on by her hands, she found a sitting position on the ground. She dared not meet the eyes of her captures, but the colors that adorned their horses let her know immediately where she was. A small flag fell to the ground as the head rider dismounted his steed. The black cloth, showed the symbol of Orton, a crown with four eyes, showing that he watched all sides of his country. Beside that symbol, was a dragon. That dragon was the signature of the Arch Duke.

He stood at her body on the ground and looked unimpressed. "So, you are the Maria that I have heard so much about. Do you know who I am?"

Without raising her eyes she spoke in a brave voice. "Your cruelty reveals everything. You are the Arch Duke of Northumberland, the eldest son of the House of Batista, the next in line for the thrown after your coward cousin the Prince."

David admired her honesty, and he could not help the chuckle that left his throat. "So you know a lot…then tell me, do you know why you're here?"

"Because you are an evil man."

A sharp hand crashed down on the side of her head. Immediately she saw a bright light with the impact. "Apparently, this peasant does not know her place. You will address the Arch Duke properly."

Looking up at the man who hit her, she curled her lips into a snarl. "Do you feel brave having hit a woman?"

Another hard hand fell to the side of her face, causing blood to pool in her mouth. "You _will_ address me properly as well."

"Enough," David smiled and raised his hand. "It appears that the Earl of Helmsley is not impressed by your tongue. If you wish to keep it, I suggest you still it now. They do not call him Lord Hunter for nothing. Lord Hunter, collects tongues, and yours shall look nice over top of his hearth."

Maria raised her head and glared into the eyes of her capture. "If the Earl of Helmsley wishes my tongue, than he shall have it this day. I have not begun to loosen it to say exactly how I feel."

David was quickly becoming unamused by Maria's wit. He knelt beside her and grabbed her cheeks squeezing them so her tongue protruded from her mouth. "Mayhaps, I shall cut out that tongue for you. For what I require, you will not need it."

Snatching her head away, Maria dropped her eyes. She had been told by the men in the village countless times that her mouth would one day be the death of her. "I am sorry, my lord."

David's words were interrupted by the approaching of horses. He looked up to see the purple banner of the Prince being waved as the party neared. Sucking back an angry breath, he stood to glare at the Prince.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher could not keep his eyes open as the pain from his wound and his cracked ribs robbed him of consciousness. Faintly in the background he heard Maria's voice. He tried to call out to her, but found he did not have the strength.

Being dragged to his feet, he walked a few steps before being thrown to the ground and then feeling a warm hand touch his face.

"It is alright my love. I am with you now." Maria's once stern voice now cracked with sobs as she wept openly over Christopher. "You fought for love, but now I must fight for you."

There was so much blood on his tunic, that it left his once tanned skin pale with death. His golden locks were covered in dirt and blood, but Maria smoothed his hair and gently picked the leaves out of it.

"I am sorry I failed you. Our love was to return me to you, not have you harmed by my arrogance." Christopher choked out a cry as he tried to breathe. "Forgive me."

Without warning, he felt himself being hoisted to his feet. And he met the vivid blue eyes of the Grand Prince.

"So, you are the last of the House of Jericho. Tell me Christopher, how does it feel to know that you have failed all of the other sons in your line?" Prince Randal's voice was sharp and he did not let his contempt go unnoticed.

Looking over at the ground, he noticed the small woman with long brown hair and striking round brown eyes staring up at him. "And who might this be?"

With every ounce of strength he could muster, Christopher grabbed the Prince's cloak. "She is not for you. You have taken one love from me; I will kill you before I let you have another."

A deep laugh escaped the Prince as he threw Christopher to the ground. Signaling with his hand, he summoned forth his greatest knight, Sir Robert of Lashley.

"Tie the traitor the back of you horse and bring the girl."

"It will be done, Your Highness." Sir Robert said as he bowed and started for Christopher.

A strong hand stopped Sir Robert from touching the young man on the ground. "I think the Prince has forgotten our deal." The Arch Duke started, "I am to get the spoils of war."

Narrowing his eyes, the Randal looked at David. "And what payment does the Arch Duke require?"

David let a smile cross his lips. He knew that the Prince could never resist a beautiful woman, even one with a wicked tongue. "I choose the girl, Your Grace."

Hatred poured out of Randal's body as he clinched his fists by his side. "We require, both Christopher and the whore. The Arch Duke may go to the village and take whatever he sees fit."

David stepped over Christopher's body and stood in front of the Prince. "And I am telling you that I require the girl. She is my prize for the capture of this rebel. If the Prince will not pay his debts, then I shall have to keep them both."

Searching the faces of the Arch Duke's men, he knew that they would not hesitate to attack him to protect their master. "Very well, cousin. You are lucky, because we are feeling generous this day. We shall take the traitor, you may have the girl. But do not get used to have her a fixture in your estate. When the mood strikes us, we may come to collect her."

David swallowed thickly and walked away from the Prince. "Has the Prince forgotten that he his not king yet? Only the Crown my talk about himself as if he is other than himself. The Prince has referred to himself as 'we' throughout our talk. I wonder how my uncle would feel knowing that his only son, has passed him for dead."

With a smile, Randal mounted his horse. "Our father's health is of no concern of yours, Grand Duke. We think it fit that you concern yourself with your own health."

One final glare at the Prince was all David allowed himself, as he bent down and scooped Maria from the ground.

With a cry and a scream, she yelled for Christopher. But before he could answer, she was already galloping away on the Duke's horse.


	3. Maria's Purpose

_Author's note: I have the next week off and with nothing else to do, but paint my house...I'm writing. I'm working on 4 stories right now, so bare with me. I took Vera's advice and I'm going to make the chapters shorter. Instead of dealing with several people's happenings per chapter, I'll try to concentrate on one household at time. Please review...thanx!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Maria's Purpose

Maria pulled the heavy door to her room tightly behind her as she slipped out of her dress and into warm bed clothes. For her to be his captive, she had been settled in a large room in the family chamber of the castle. Warm furs lined her bed, and a huge fire place crackled by the foot of it. She was even graced with in bedroom with a closet full of gowns and toilet chamber, which was a beautifully decorated chair that sat off of the sitting room.

"This is no life for a slave." Maria said out loud. The vastness of her chamber alerted her that the Arch Duke had something other than having her scrub the hallways in mind. But now, she could not think of such things. All she could do was wonder if her Christopher was still alive.

Maria knelt at the foot of her bed to pray, just as she had always done. "Dear Lord, please protect my Christopher and bring him to rescue me. Protect my sisters and let the Prince not find them. Protect my father and the other rebels; let them know that this is not the answer to peace in Northumberland. And finally, bless the Arch Duke; show his wicked heart mercy so that that mercy may be spared on me."

Allowing her head to bow one last time, Maria slid into the warm bed and wrapped the furs tightly around her body. She blew out the candle that rested on the table beside her and slid the golden candle holder into the bed with her. For if her purpose in the castle was what she feared it might be she would need a weapon against the Arch Duke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had watched the caravan approach and instantly she knew that the Arch Duke had found her replacement. The small blonde woman, The Grand Duchess Patricia, stood on the balcony of her sitting room and cursed the day that she had ever married David. She knew it would only be a matter of time before he would want an heir and after countless times of ending her pregnancies early, he had had enough.

The Duchess hated her husband almost as he hated her. Their marriage was arranged by his father, the King's brother, before he died. Duchess Patricia was to be second in line for the Grecian thrown, the only woman in the line of Stratus', but until then it was thought that a good match between her and the Grand Duke could be made. Although David was only part Greek, when Patricia inherited the thrown, both of its rulers would be of Grecian blood. It was what the people wanted, but most of all, it is what the King of McMahon wanted. If his nephew became King of Greece, then he would have another powerful ally in the war against King Jeffrey and King Booker; McMahon's two biggest enemies.

Turning from her dressing table, she noted her husband as he adorned his white silk robe and grabbed a candle holder. He was starting out of the room and she knew why.

"So it has come to this then? You are to leave our bed, to test your new prize?" Patricia spoke with no inflection in her voice.

Rolling his eyes David looked down at his wife. "Are we jealous my pet? You have not wanted me in this bed no more than I have wanted to share it with you."

As true as that may have been, Patricia played second to no one. "She is to be in _my _house and I am to watch you swoon over her?"

David laughed out loud. "Swoon? When have you ever known me to swoon? And this is right; do not forget…_I_ am the master of this castle. I own everything and everyone within it." He walked over to her and kissed the side of her head. "I will use all of its resources however I choose."

Sucking her teeth she picked up gold laden shears and held it to his stomach. "I loathe you."

"The feeling is mutual, my pet. If you are feeling lonely this fortnight, mayhaps you need visit the Prince. He is your true love after all. But I do fear he is too aroused by harming that sweet girl's love, to be excited enough to please you."

Patricia stood to her full height and stared at David's cold eyes. "The day you die, will be the day that I rejoice with the entire kingdom. I promise to you, if Prince Randal does not rid McMahon of you soon, I shall do it for him."

David bowed. "Ay, my lady. Killing is what you do well. Just as you have killed children that grow in your womb. Do not fear, for after I am dead, my heirs with my new pet, will kill you."

As she watched him walk out of the door, she threw the shears after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria heard the door to her room open and she squeezed her eyes tighter. If the Arch Duke thought that she was asleep, surely he would leave her alone. But when she noticed the warm glow of the candle through her closed eyes and felt the bed shift with his weight, her heart pounded.

The furs were wrapped so tightly around her, that she was certain he could not remove them and by chance that he did, she still held on to the candle holder for extra protection.

With a giggle in his voice, the Arch Duke moved the strands of brown hair from her face. "There is no need to pretend you are asleep. I know that you are not."

Against her better judgment, she opened her eyes and looked at the man beside her. Trying to stop her lips from quivering, she spoke. "Please my lord. Let me sleep in peace. Whatever you have in mind for me, let it rest 'til morrow."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. There goes that tongue again. Telling the Arch Duke, what he is to do in his own home? Though I am not sure about the lives of peasants, I hoped that manners were something you learned." Dave swung his legs over to the bed and completely lay next to her.

"My lord…" her voice cracked as she tried to speak. "Please."

David ignored her pleading and slowly started to unwrap the furs from her body. Holding her lower body down with one of his massive legs, he kept her still while he wedged the candlestick from her hand. "Would you like this rough? You seem to like weapons." He smiled as he roughly ran his hand from her shoulder to her breast.

She laid frozen with her eyes fixed on the ceiling. She had only been touched a few times by Christopher and his hands were never rough on her. If she could think of his gentle caress, she could survive this night.

Growing tired of trying to feel her through her nightwear, David ripped the garment in two, exposing her naked skin to him. She was beautiful, even with tears streaming down the sides of her face, she was absolutly breathtaking.

With no care for her enjoyment, he greedily closed his mouth over hers. Pinning her arms above her head, he climbed on top of her and began to pry her legs open with his own.

The rigidity in her body made him stop. He looked down at the frightened girl underneath of him. "Are you skilled in the ways of love?" He asked for the first time with a glimpse of compassion in his voice.

"That is of no concern of yours, my lord." Maria bit out still trying to free her wrists from his grasp.

"But everything in my manner is of my concern. Your Christopher has never taught you how to love?"

Rolling her eyes at him, she spit in his face. "My Christopher loves me deeply. He would not soil me, for he respects our love too greatly. On the night we wed, he will be my first."

Hearing that she was innocent made him salivate. "Well then, he will be surprised." Taking his hand he roughly shoved it between her legs until he felt that her innocence was still intact.

She let out a cry of pain at the invasion and was quickly relieved when the hand retreated. Rolling on his side he looked at her breasts, then her face. "As a guest in my house, you shall be given the rank of Lady. You will have servants at your command, but _you_ are at mine. You will be my concubine, you shall bare me children. Mayhaps one day you will grow to love me, but that is an affection that I shall not return to you. You are nothing more than a peasant, the spoils from a traitor whose death I will relish in. This night you shall remain innocent. But know that my patience is limited."

Once she felt his weight lift off of the bed, she allowed her lungs the air that they needed. Wrapping her body tightly in the furs again, she sat up to address David. "Please, my lord. Anything else you wish, I will be at your command. Do not make me break my vow to my love."

Tightening his robe around him David looked at the small girl. "You have one month's time, to give yourself to me. After which, by the next Harvest Moon, if you have not come to me on your own, I shall take, what is mine."

Listening to her whimper as he treated down the hall, he roughly opened another door. "Sir Jonathan, a word."

Stumbling from his bed, with his wife desperately trying to cover herself, Sir Jonathan arose and found a cloak to wrap himself in. "Yes, my lord." He said following David into the hall.

"Lady Maria is unskilled. Have your wife teach her to please me, the way a woman is supposed to please a man. She has until the next Harvest Moon or the sounds of her breaking will be on your head."

With dread falling over Sir Jonathan's blue eyes, he hung his head. "Aye, my lord."


	4. Prince Randal's Pleasure

_Author's note: I have no idea where I'm going with this, but I know what I want to happen. This chapter is disturbing to me, because it deals with sadism. But my Randy in this story is a sadist...he's just an evil bastard. _

_Thanx for the reviews...it means a lot!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Prince Randal's Pleasure

Prince Randal used all of his weight to hold the woman down underneath of him. He moved in her swiftly feeling the thrill of seeing pain dance across her face. His appetite only increased as he listened to the sounds of Christopher screaming.

It had been his idea to have Christopher heal from his wound and regain his strength before he began the torture. For had he not, the peasant would have surely died before the sessions got interesting.

This day, Christopher tasted the rack. His arms and legs were tied to four posts as his spine sat on a wheel. With two men hoisting the levers, the wheel raised from the ground causing his strong body to only lift at his back. The sounds of his shoulders and hips separating as the wheel reached a full two feet from the ground, brought a hard release from the Prince.

The room that he made the bed chamber was nothing more than a workroom. Filled with dirty wooden tables, soiled tools and puddles on the floor, the Prince gave no care as he pushed the naked girl onto a soiled cloth on the ground. The floor covered in dirt was of no matter to him, nor were the rats that scurried around them. His only concern was that he needed to be close enough to hear Christopher's moans and see his body twist on the wheel; his senses needed to experience the young rebel's pain so that he may fully enjoy the pleasure of the maiden.

Looking down at the Asian woman beneath him, Randal smiled at her tears. "Your lover has a beautiful voice. Did he scream like that when he lay on top of you?" He asked laughing as she turned her head away from him. Sitting up, he called for Gail's servant, Victoria.

"Your mistress needs to clean herself. Make sure she soaks in a hot bath, for what I have planned later, she will need the swelling to go down." As Victoria rounded the cloth to help Gail from her place, Prince Randal grabbed her hand. "When she is done, make yourself ready in the royal chamber. I may need to release again, after I visit the prisoner."

With fear in her eyes and a brief curtsey, Victoria helped Gail up.

"Do not keep me waiting long." Randal said, as he started out into the hall. "I have a hunger that will not go away."

Looking at his naked form walk away, Victoria closed her eyes. "I do not know how you do it mistress. He only demands of me infrequently, but you receive his wicked tortures enough for a thousand lives."

Wiping her eyes, Gail smiled at her maid. "He has only my body. My heart died long ago."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A soft giggle floated through the room as Christopher sat facing Maria. "How did you manage to cut yourself here?" She lowered to her knees and gently placed a cool cloth on his forearm. "A master swordsman can not manage to hang a likeness without cutting himself…"_

_Wrapping his arms around her, Christopher lifted Maria to his lap. "Perhaps I cut myself on purpose, just for you to come and cure me." _

_With a soft slap at his face, Maria blushed. "Those blue eyes give you away. Your secret is out. I have trapped you and now, you will want me forever."_

_Brushing his lips over hers he sighed. "Truer words have never crossed a more beautiful mouth. You haunt me, Maria. I shall love you for all eternity." Resting his head against her bosom, he closed his eyes. "I have a meeting with The Undertake, this night. I shall ask him for your hand in wedlock. That is, if you will have me."_

_She laughed out loud and pulled his face up to meet her eyes. "You do not have to wed me to be cured."_

_With a smile on his face, he spoke once more. "I shall injure myself everyday for rest of my life if I know that you are to heal me."_

Christopher felt the cold dirt floor of the dungeon under him and he let his tears flow silently. More than the pain in his body was the pain in his heart. He had not seen Maria since she was lead away by David. As he shifted his neck painfully to the right, he noticed he was not alone in his cell.

"I know by now he has had her." Prince Randal said as he took a bite of an apple. "He has probably bent her body in more ways than yours was bent the rack."

The satisfaction in his voice made Christopher sick. How could anyone want to harm Maria? She had a wicked tongue, that was true, but the innocence in her eyes made one forget that indiscretion.

"She will kill him, before he can touch her." Christopher whispered over cracked dry lips. "Or kill herself before she is made slave to any man."

"Do you really think that is true?" Randal bit into the apple again, spitting out the chunk at Christopher. He laughed as he watched the blonde man attempt to reach for the small bite of food. "It has been three days since he has taken her. Do you know what he does to the women that he keeps? The Arch Duke and I do have some things in common. Beautiful women attracted to power, is one such thing. It may please to know, that if she were here, I would take her in front of you; at least, the Arch Duke will do it without your prying eyes."

Christopher let his face touch the cold dirt of the dungeon floor once more. Too exhausted and broken, he could not will his body to reach for the chunk of apple that lay beside him. He knew that his punishment would be severe, but he had not known the extent of the fate that awaited Maria. All Christopher knew was some way, some how he would have to regain his strength, keep his wits about him and find a way to escape and save her.

Hearing the sound of a stream, he allowed his eyes to lift toward the Prince. There he stood next to the stack of hay, meant to be the bedding, blanket and pillows for the prisoner, relieving himself. With a smile on his face, Prince Randal turned to look at Christopher. "I shall leave you for three days, to let you heal. You need your strength for what follows next." Shaking himself, he pulled up his bottoms and knelt down next to the man on the floor. "I shall visit your betrothed and taste if she is as sweet as you claim her to be."

As the Prince turned to leave the cell, Christopher found the strength to reach out his hand and touch the Prince's boot. "Please Sire, I need food and drink."

Prince Randal threw the apple onto the soiled hay and laughed. "There is your food and I have provided you with enough drink for this night. Enjoy the feast, Christopher…for my next visit, I may not be as generous."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prince Randal sat on the thrown and looked at the raven haired woman's head. Paying no particular attention to the daunting task of her head bobbing in his lap, he turned to the man sitting at his left.

"Your Highness, though I understand your need to rid the kingdom of the Arch Duke, I must ask, is this necessary?" The Earl of Helmsley asked as he tried to concentrate on the conversation at hand.

With a grunt, the Prince shifted over and moved the hair from the maid Victoria so that he may have a better look at her face. "Are you not pleased with all that we given you?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"And have we not kept every promise that we have made?" The Prince asked as he roughly guided the young maids head, looking over to see the Earl nod. "Is your estate not vast? Do you not have wealth beyond any others in your family?"

The Earl felt a slight flutter in his stomach. The Prince had been known to take away graces as quickly as he gave them. "I mean no disrespect, My Liege; I am just to understand how I will not be found for treason for killing him."

The Prince sucked the air through his teeth and let out a sigh as the young maid's mouth moved from his length and traveled his thighs. "We did not tell you to stop." He demanded, brazenly shoving her head back over him.

Looking firmly in the Earl's eye, he spoke trying to steady his voice against the warmth of the maid. "Do not worry yourself with such matters, Lord Earl; you now under the protection of the Crown. You have served us well these years and no Marshal shall convict you. For the rank of Baron is higher than Marshal and they all shall answer to you."

"Baron?" The Earl asked in surprise. All he had to do was carry out this mission and he would become the first Baron of the Helmsley family.

The Prince motioned to the parchment that sat on the table next to Helmsley. It was sealed with symbol of the King. The King's mark etched on the paper stated that what the Grand Prince said was true. The Prince had been good to him and had kept his word for his services but the manner in which he was to betray his oldest friend, did not sit well with him.

A sly smiled crossed Prince Randal's face. "The title of Baron shall be bestowed on you and your wife a Baroness. You require more land; we believe the village of York is currently without a lord. York too shall be under your rule. Now, we believe that we have given enough incentive for you to carry out this mission. But remember, the Arch Duke is not to know that our are my consort."

The Baron of Helmsley smiled as he rolled the parchment and placed in his satchel. "It will be done, Your Grace. I know just how to do it. But for my plan, I will need the prisoner to live, for _he_ will be the one that kills the Arch Duke and his whore will be the cause of it."

Prince Randal's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he clutched Victoria's. Empting in her mouth, he let out a breath and smiled at the Baron. "We trust your judgment, Lord Baron. If all is carried out before the Summerslam Games, you shall be next for the thrown after the Arch Duke is dead."

Pushing Victoria to the ground, Randal stood to straighten his royal garb. Turning on his heel to leave the room, he looked at back at the young maid. "We feel the Lord Baron deserves to celebrate. We trust that you will treat him just as graciously as you have treated us."

Lowering her eyes to the floor, Victoria crawled over to the Baron. Resting her hands on his thighs, she sucked in a breath as his lowered his bottoms. "Good honor, Lord Baron." She whispered before fulfilling the Prince's demand.


	5. Dinner Guests

_Author's note: Again, thank you to those who have reviewed. I can not stop thinking about this story and every night it grows more on me. It's fun to write outside of the realm of reality. I feel I have more control over this piece because I can make up names, locations, currency or anything else I wish. Now, if I could just stop speaking with an English accent as I write, I would be fine :-)_

_Please review...I'm interested in knowning if the direction of the story is complicated. It makes sense to me, but that's because I know what will happen next..._

Dinner Guests

Dressed in an eloquent black gown, Maria stood in the Arch Duke's study awaiting his arrival. She hated to be there, but she knew that his guests were arriving soon. He had sent for her, and now she stood and waited for his instructions.

Since her arrival at Castle Batista, Maria had stayed to herself, though she found her servant Layla to quite pleasant. She was a beautiful woman, who talked constantly. Although Maria did not talk back to her, she enjoyed hearing the sounds of her friendly voice. The only other people that made her feel welcomed were Sir Jonathan of Cena and his wife, Lady Torrie.

The Lady Torrie was also once a commoner. She had grown up in the village of Cena and married her love, Sir Jonathan. He had been a noble knight for the Arch Duke and within the past year, made Paladin. Although she would not admit it, Lady Torrie hated living in the castle. She wished to be back at home, in the peaceful countryside of Cena. However, her station demanded that she support her husband and the Arch Duke wished Sir Jonathan to live in his domain, the Lady Torrie did not complain.

Trying desperately to remember all of the lessons the Lady Torrie had taught her, Maria found herself going over the conversation in her head. _"You are to be seen and not heard. The Arch Duke wishes to show you as a prize won for the capture of the rebel. You will be handled as chattel, and talked about as if you were not in the room. It is your duty to allow it. By chance someone may speak to you; you must be prepared with answers. You are not to have an opinion on anything. You are to look to the Arch Duke for approval before speaking and any subject approached, you must take his stance." _

As she peered out of the study window, she noticed a caravan approaching. A large yellow flag, adorned with Prince's symbol and two fingers pointed in a gun, Maria whispered to herself. "The Earl Jeffrey of Hardy."

She felt herself relax at the sight of his men approaching. Lady Torrie had informed her, that he was not a wicked man. But she feared what the rest of the guests would be like. "_The Country of McMahon is ruled by the King, but the Arch Duke rules over the largest portion, Northumberland. Northumberland is divided into four sections, to which each is governed by a nobleman. To the north is Nitro, ruled by Count Jonathan and Countess Melina. To the south is Hardy, governed by Duke Mathew. To the west is Enigma, it is governed by Duke Mathew's brother, the Earl Jeffrey of Hardy. And finally, to the east, is Helmsley. The Baron of Helmsley, Lord Hunter is its ruler._ _Earl Jeffrey is kind. He will be the one to address you this eve. Unlike his brother, the Duke, he has the heart of a child. The others, I need warn you, will want to buy you from the Arch Duke."_

Closing her eyes, Maria envisioned Christopher's face. She could almost hear him whisper to her, telling her that this night will go without consequence. All she was to do was sit quietly and be ogled. She would endure their questions and taunting and would remain silent; if only she could still her tongue.

The sound of footsteps pulled Maria away from the window. Turning, she noticed a small blonde woman, dressed in a beautiful purple gown. Her hair was held high on her head, and her chin propped equally showing her royalty. Atop her head, was a small tiara, without question, Maria knew she was the Princess of Greece, the Grand Duchess, Patricia.

"So, you are the whore." The Grand Duchess said as she walked in the room.

With a curtsey, Maria paid respect to the _lady_ of the castle. "My Lady Duchess. I am Maria."

With a huff, Patricia walked closer to the girl and inspected her. Sniffing around her, she made a face. "You still smell like a peasant."

Continuing her curtsey, Maria never let her eyes leave the floor. "I am sorry if I offend you, my lady. I shall take leave of your husband's chamber if you wish."

Patricia laughed and sat on the edge of a chair. "He is a pig you know? He is a retch of a man and now he will have bastard children with a peasant whore."

Instantly feeling her cheeks grow hot, Maria tried her best to control her tongue. "I beg to take leave, my lady."

"Ney, you will stay and listen." Patricia locked her hazel eyes onto Maria. "Not only were you a whore to your rebel, but now, you shall be the whore to all of the nobleman in the kingdom. Do you know why this night is special? Tis the night to see who is your highest bidder. You have angered the Arch Duke and he wishes you leave. Too good to please the Arch Duke, we shall see just how good you actually are. If your champion is still alive, imagine how heartbroken he will be, to know that his love will spread her legs for a title, when she would not for him."

Maria let her eyes fix squarely on Patricia's. Standing in her place, she felt her tongue come to life. "You should not speak on matters in which you know nothing, my lady. Are you unkind to me, because I have a love that loves me as well; or is it that your husband would rather warm my bed than yours?"

Patricia stood and marched toward Maria. Allowing her hand a hard slap to Maria's face, she smiled when the girl's head whipped around. "That is the last time you will _ever_ address me about my husband."

Without thinking Maria's hand drew into a fist and with all of her might, she contacted with the Duchess' cheek. "And that is the last time, you will _ever_ strike me."

A deep laugh interrupted the tension in the room. "I see you have met, the Grand Duchess." Arch Duke David said as he stepped into the study. He had to admire her bravery, for David had wanted to do the same thing for years.

"Are you going to stand here and let this peasant strike me? She shall be whipped until she learns her place." Patricia snarled.

Raising his hand David shook his head and spoke to Patricia. "Nay. She is right; _you_ will _never_ strike her again."

Patricia glared at David. With her hand to her face, she spoke to him. "I am your wife; you will treat me with respect."

David let a broad smile cross his face. "That is an unfortunate event for us all. Now wife, you need get ready; your Prince is approaching."

As the Grand Duchess stormed out of the room, David's smile immediately disappeared and he grabbed Maria by the arm. "You will learn your place or you will find yourself in the gallows til morn. Me thinks that because I have shown you mercy by not taking you, you have misjudged me. I am not a kind man. I can make your stay here as unpleasant as you would like it to be. Do you understand?"

With fear in her eyes, Maria dropped her head. "Forgive me, my lord. I did not think. I do not wish to be sold from your protection."

David released her arm and with his face inches from hers, he spoke through clinched teeth. "Then I suggest you behave that temper while company is about."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grand Prince Randal smiled at the site of the beautiful small woman in black. She was standing alone, in the parlor, as if she were on display. Approaching, he cleared his throat causing her head to look up from the floor.

"How do like your stay with the Arch Duke?" Randal asked as he moved closer to Maria.

She willed herself to be quiet, though she wanted to curse him.

"Do you hear me speaking to you?" He asked still moving closer.

With a curtsey, Maria spoke quietly. "The Arch Duke is taking great care of me, Your Highness."

Randal laughed as he took Maria by the hand and helped her to stand. "Too bad, you did not choose to stay with me; you would have at least seen your Christopher."

Upon the mention of Christopher, Maria felt her heart race. Where was he, was he alright? She had to find out. "Please Your Highness, please tell me of him."

Randal walked a circle around Maria and standing at her back, he whispered. "He was fine until two nights passed. His body lay lifeless in my dungeon as we speak. As strong as may have seemed, he was no match for the chair."

Feeling her heart sink and her eyes instantly fill with tears, Maria broke into a sob. "You lie. If Christopher were dead, I would know…I would feel it."

Hearing her sorrow, Randal felt himself come alive. Roughly she was turned around and the Grand Prince took her hand and shoved it into his groin. "Tell me," he studied the tear tracks down her face and grew more excited, "can you feel it now?"

"I suggest you let the Lady Maria go, or you will taste my wrath." Arch Duke David said closing in on the Prince.

With a smile, he never removed her hand, but instead looked over at David. "Lady? Already? Tell me cousin, is she that good? Mayhaps, I need to sample for myself. Who knows, she may make Princess before dessert."

David withdrew his sword and glided across the room in one motion, so that the sword pressed upon Randal's throat. "Unless the Prince wishes to see the color his blood shall run, he will unhand the Lady at once."

Randal smiled and dropped Maria's hand. Still with the blade against him, he smiled at Maria. "So it seems you have won Lord David's heart. I shall enjoy watching him break yours."

David looked over at Maria and nodded. Slowly the small girl turned and retreated from the parlor, with her heart racing and uncontrollable tears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I shall offer you a phinig and two pence for the girl." The Duke Mathew said as he refilled his goblet. "She shall make a fine fixture in Hardy."

"She should return to Nitro. At least she will be near her family if she were a slave in my house." Count Jonathan of Nitro said with a smile. "I can offer you a villa by the Champion River, as a price."

As the men at the table laughed at Maria's plight, she felt her world slipping from her. David sat motionless listening to the chatter amongst his guests, he could not get the frightened image of Maria with Randal out of his mind. It was not until Earl Jeffery touched her hand, did the Arch Duke look up.

"My lady, what do you wish? If you had a choice, where would you live?" Jeffrey asked with a kind voice. The Lady Torrie was right; he was gentle man, with warm green eyes that reminded Maria of the fields outside of her cottage.

Looking at David, before she spoke, he nodded to give her permission. "Lord Earl, I am pleased that you would respect me enough to ask what my concern is. However, I am the property of the Arch Duke." She could not control the sadness in her voice, or the quivering as she tried not to cry. "Wherever he sees fit for me to go, I shall without question. I have angered him, and been ungrateful at his kindness. I shall accept my punishment graciously."

Earl Jeffery fixed his eyes upon David. "She is not an object, my lord. She is a creature of God. One that should be taken great care of."

"She is a whore. I think it fit, for her to go to Helmsley. The Baron could have many uses for her." Duchess Patricia spoke. "I hear that she is pure. I am sure that the Baron can quickly remedy that."

"And we would like her to come to the Palace, with us." Prince Randal said with a smile.

Instantly Patricia's face grew red. How dare the Prince want the whore, when she was the one that he loved? She let her questioning eyes fall on Randal, but with grace he touched her hand.

"She would make good company for you, my love as you come with me to visit my sister, Princess Ashley." Randal's soothing smile, made Patricia blush. "So, cousin, is Maria to accompany the Grand Duchess?"

David stood and looked at his table. "It has been a fine evening for all, but I grow tired of this conversation. Lady Maria is excused from the table." Reaching out his hand, he helped her to stand. Signaling for her to bow and take he leave he turned back to his guests. With his eyes fixed on the Prince, he spoke. "What you do with my wife, is of no care of mine. But Lady Maria stays here."

After a groan from the other nobility at the table, David raised his hand to silence them. "If you wish to bid on something, please bid for the Duchess. I shall make a bid for you to take her. She is no longer of use in my house; but as the Crown commands, she will remain a darkened cloud over the castle."

As he rounded the table to leave the dining hall, David addressed his audience once more. "I shall take sleep in Lady Maria's chamber this night. There will be no interruption or intrusion. Anyone…" David looked at the Prince again, "who disobeys my order, shall be met with Sir Jonathan's sword."

Sir Jonathan followed David out of the dining hall and stood guard outside of Maria's door, closing it behind the Grand Duke.


	6. David's Wrath

_Author's note: Finally Fanfiction is allowing me to upload a chapter...oh thank God. Thanx for the reviews. I'm pyched that you guys are digging this!_

_I noticed that I used Arch Duke and Grand Duke interchangably. If this is confusing let me know, but know that he is the ARCH DUKE...he's the highest form of dukeliness that there is. I will try to not call him both._

_This chapter contains rape. I tried not to descibe it, but I think you get the point.._

David's Wrath

It was the day that the guest would take leave and Maria stood on the balcony looking at the countryside. Trying as hard as she could, she looked for the Champion River. At least if she could find the river, she would know the direction of Nitro. It was her only chance to escape and she knew that she must take it.

The Grand Duchess was to leave at nightfall with the Prince; the Arch Duke would be leaving in the morning with the Baron of Helmsley for retreat. The circumstances around her escape were more than she could have wished for. With them gone, she could easily sneak out of the castle under the cover of night and be in the village of Raw in two days on foot.

She had to leave or else go mad. The Arch Duke had taken to sleeping in her chamber, although he had kept his word and not forced himself on her, he still managed to rape her soul by watching her so intensely. David would watch her change, watch her bathe, and watch her as she slept. There was no where she could go once he closed the door; she was a feast for his eyes and her skin crawled with each blink of his lashes.

A gentle hand touched her arm and made her look up. "I am sorry to startle you my lady, but you seemed so deep in thought." Maria met the soft green eyes of Earl Jeffrey and smiled.

"The pardon is mine, my lord. I should not have let my thoughts wander." Turning back toward the sitting room, Maria motioned to the table set with tea. "Is there something I can get you?"

"I require nothing, Maria, only for you to sit and talk with me." Earl Jeffrey pulled out a chair and waited for the girl to sit before he too took a seat. "Tell me, has the Arch Duke harmed you in anyway?"

Maria lowered her eyes afraid to speak openly to Jeffrey. But something in his eyes told her that he would not betray her.

"You need not worry, my lady. Nothing said here will part my lips." Jeffrey's voice was as gentle as his eyes. He needed her to know that he was not as evil as the other members of the Council.

"No, my lord. The Arch Duke has been very kind to me."

Shaking his head, Jeffrey touched her hand. "I did not ask of Lord David's character, I asked if he has betrayed your honor."

Maria felt safe for the first time being at in Castle Batista. She looked around and spoke openly. "No, my lord. But I fear I have only a few short nights before the next Harvest Moon. That is the night that I am to come to him, or he will take me no matter of my preference."

"Are you afraid to do your duty?" Jeffrey asked looking into her eyes.

Maria lowered her gaze to the floor. "I have but a love already and I wish to give myself to him only. The Grand Prince has told me that he is dead, but he lies. The Prince has an evil tongue and is a hatred man. I do not trust a tongue that is forked." Maria stood and walked to the window. "I am not afraid to be with the Arch Duke, I am afraid of the man himself. Lady Torrie has told me what I am to do; only I do not see why am I to do it."

Earl Jeffrey felt himself laugh. "You are young, my lady. And though I do not know of your champion for more than the Prince has told me, the Arch Duke is the kindest of the other members you could belong to."

"But what of you, my lord? You have shown me more kindness since you have arrived than anyone here has shown me during my stay." Maria blushed slightly not knowing if her words would offend the Earl.

Jeffrey walked to stand beside Maria. "That is kind of you to say, but I fear I have no use for a concubine. I have a love that takes all of my heart and tis my duty to see I please only her. We can not be married for now it is forbidden, but once the Arch Duke becomes King, he will grant us sanction."

Maria found herself smiling. "My lord has a secret love? The kind of the love that makes your heart stop? That is how I feel of Christopher. I long to belong to only him."

"I know this not an easy choice for you to make, nor an easy one for me to say. If the Grand Prince says your love is dead, he will be very soon; so let him not make your choice. Take the Arch Duke at his word. Be hurt in your heart when you give yourself to him, or be hurt in your soul when he takes you."

"Either way, I shall die before I let him touch me."

Jeffrey touched her shoulder once more. "Twould be a shame to die over a man. But the matter is for you to decide. If I were you, I would look to the North." Jeffrey pointed in the direction of her village. "In the North, you may find solace and a place to hide. I shall leave in the morrow for my home, an empty carriage I shall have that might be found quite comfortable for a small woman looking not be seen."

She watched as he retreated from the room and with a breath of gratitude, she whispered. "Thank you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David and the Baron of Helmsley set out on their morning ride. It was tradition when the two would stay in the same house every morning they talk about the events of their lives. Being friends since childhood, David and Hunter both knew what lay in the other's heart. "You will love the countryside, Lord Duke. I have improved the House of Royalty. I hope that all will be to your liking." Hunter said as they galloped at a steady pace through the valley.

"This retreat is long needed." David slowed his horse and turned to the Baron. "Tell me, old friend. How is it that you have made Baron so quickly? What has the Prince for you to do?"

Hunter let his smile lie for him. "Nothing David, the Prince sees the work that I have done with the rebel scum. He is pleased with my actions and has granted me rank. No matter, I am still _not_ Arch Duke; I will still not have the Thrown. That is a duty left for you, friend."

David smiled at his friend. "I do not care for the Thrown myself. I have no desire to listen to gripping of those under me or conduct meetings on the affairs of the kingdom. Yet, I do not wish to see it in the hands of Randal."

Turning to look at David, Hunter raised his eyes. "What is going on in that wicked head of yours?"

David let a coy smile cross his face. "There are but two ways to take the seat of power from Randal. One, is to have my cousin, Princess Ashley married."

"But McMahon has never been ruled by a woman. That is madness you speak of." Hunter interrupted.

"If a suitable husband could be found, he could rule under her flag. I would prefer the kingdom go to her than me." David looked toward his castle and breathed in the morning air. "The other choice to keep Randal at bay is to make sure that he his not alive when the King dies."

Hunter forged a smile, though he knew that _his_ job was to kill David first. "And how will you manage that?"

"King Booker may find himself lucky and Prince Randall underguarded. Letting the Prince have the Crown is like putting poison in my own cup. If he wins the Thrown, his first order will be my demise. I am but a simple solider, I fight wars Hunter. My greatest passion shall be the war of ridding the kingdom of Prince Randal."

"That is not so, David. I see how you look at the girl; you have _another_ passion though you will not admit it." Hunter said smiling as he turned his horse around and galloped toward the castle.

Catching him easily, David slowed their speed. "She loves another and can not control her wrath. She is an interesting creature, but she is only to serve a purpose. I will not have heirs with Patricia for my disdain is too great, yet I need to leave my lineage."

"She will grow found of you, sir. Her love is dead; it is only a matter of time."

David shook his head. "No matter the time, she _will_ fulfill her role by weeks end, or find herself beheaded."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sounds of wailing hit David's ears immediately as he entered the castle. Running to sounds of screaming, he found Maria lying on her stomach in her chamber. Bending down he helped her to stand, he noticed the awkward position in which she held her back.

"What troubles you now?" He said as her body fell back to the ground. There was no care in his voice, only annoyance at her cries.

Through tears, she spoke. "Nothing, my lord. I am fine."

David looked around the room and saw an hot iron, with his symbol lying on the floor. "Sir Jonathan, what has happened?"

Running into the room, Sir Jonathan bowed. "I only saw the Grand Duchess enter and demand to be left alone. The next, I heard Lady Maria scream."

With his face pinched, he spoke again. "You may leave, Sir." He turned to Maria and hardened his gaze. "Undress, let me see what has been done."

Maria crawled to a sitting position and slowly removed her gown. A large brand of a dragon burned into the flesh of her back, caught his eyes immediately. Bloody strips of fabric on her wrists also caught his gaze. Removing the bandages Dave met with an X on each of her wrists.

"Please my lord, I have angered the Duchess; do not increase her wrath."

Storming through the hallways, he found Patricia in her sitting room humming. "You look affright husband, what is the matter?" She asked with a smile.

David grabbed her by the arm and yanked her from her seat. "What did you do?"

"With _your _Lady? I made her yours, nothing more. She now holds the brand of Batista. She belongs to only you now." The sarcasm in her voice was unyielding, but turned to her mirror and continued to hum.

David tried to control his anger, but he felt it slipping from him. His hand was severe as it crashed upon Patricia face. Despite her tears, he threw her to the bed. "Do you wish to make something mine?"

With no concern for his wife or any others in the house, he forced her gown to her waist and lowered his chausses. His movements were punishing and with each scream he thrust harder. He held her down by her wrists until he felt her give over her power to him.

Patricia's screams muffled as David's hand covered her mouth. "You will never touch anything of mine again. _I_ am the master of this house and for this _I_ shall brand _you_." He said roughing trying his best to hurt her with his manhood.

Struggling to get away from him, Patricia kicked her legs wildly and bit at his hand covering her face. The actions seemed only to please David as the blackness in his eyes took over. "Fight harder..." He snarled looking into her frightened brown eyes. "The more you fight only increases your pain."

Finally when he finished, another hard hand contacted with her face. "Any heirs that may come from this event do with them what you wish. I will not have my mother's name on any child of _yours_." David pulled up his chausses and glared at her once more. "For ever more, brand this day in your mind. I have marked your soul; live in fear knowing that I was gentle with you. The next time you harm the Lady, I will not take pity."

Maria stood by David's door and watched what he did to her. She was expected to give herself to a man that could rape his own wife. If ever she thought of staying, the scene in front of her changed her mind. The time to leave was now, in less than a day, she would be escaping for her home and with Earl Jeffrey's help she prayed that she would make it alive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ok, so it appears that some people think that David is a kinda nice guy. Well, I hate to disappoint you, but he really is not. Granted he's not as bad as Randy, but he's far from a good guy!_


	7. A Near Escape

_For those of you wondering what happened to Christopher, he will be talked about in the next chapter. Oh, and I haven't forgotten Randal, he's still up to no good._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A Near Escape

"_Remember the rocks, Maria. These two boulders just past the last waterfall, keep to the hills and do not turn back. They will find you and take you to the safety of the rebel camp." Christopher said as he brushed her cheek with his thumb. "I pray that you never need hide, but know that once word gets to me that you are in safety, I will follow. You are my life and I will not rest knowing that the workings of our militia have caused you harm."_

_Maria looked at him with confusion. "Why would I be affected? I will not fight. I wish for peace, for a place where my sisters can live happy, a place for the new babe to grow with love. I will not need to seek solace with the rebels. You and my father will protect us; for that I am sure."_

_Pressing his forehead against hers, Christopher sighed. "Only if I had your optimism. You do not know the horrors that Prince Randal has done in neighboring villages. He will come here and he will look for you because it will harm me."_

"_Do not let your pride be the cause of our separation. Stop this war now." She pleaded with his eyes._

"_I will, once the Prince is dead. Until then, do not forget, you will be safe within our hidings; I love you."_

Maria ran as fast as she could. The brand on her back caused pain like she had never felt before. Sweat poured from her face and her stomach felt weak with hunger. Earl Jeffrey had taken her as far the forest and with a crust of bread and a satchel of water, he pointed to the direction of Nitro. _"Make haste, should the Arch Duke learn that you are gone, all of his army will be after you. Make it to your camp and hide. Do not come out unless you have safe passage across the river. I can not help you in King Jeffery's lands, but know that I will not give away your secret."_

"_I thank you Lord Earl. Good journey." Maria said as she hugged Jeffrey and started to run._

Ominous trees haunted her as she ran, animals watched, witches stirred; these woods were haunted, or that is what was told to the children of the village. At this moment the devil himself could have appeared but it would not fray her course.

Maria rested by a tree and stilled her breath enough to hear the sounds of water. Walking toward the sound, she noticed the sparkling blue of the Champion River. Now the choice she had to face, go into hiding or find her village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My lord, your attention is demanded." Sir Gregory said as he slowed his horse to meet the Arch Duke's caravan.

With irritation, David turned to look at his knight. "I am on retreat; any matter shall wait until I return to the castle."

"Nay, my lord. This matter is of utmost importance." Sir Gregory said.

Reaching across his horse, David grabbed Gregory by the collar. "And what is so important that you dare to anger me?"

"Forgive me Arch Duke, but Lady Maria has escaped." Gregory lowered his eyes afraid of what he might see on David's face.

With a smile, David hung his head. She had escaped; something else that he must admire. He turned his horse and looked at the Baron of Helmsley. The deep rumble of laughter that came from the pit of his stomach burst forth through his lips. "It appears I shall have a hunt before retreat can be taken. I shall meet in your lodging when the escaped has been captured."

Raising his brows the Baron looked at his friend's smile. "Do you wish some company? I always enjoy a hunt."

David shook his head. "Nay. I think I will set camp here, enjoy lunch and rest. She will need a great head start, if the hunt is to be interesting."

Returning the smile, Hunter nodded. "And her punishment? Shall I leave open windows to hear her screams?"

David dismounted his horse and stood next to Hunter's. He clasped his hand on Hunter leg. "The punishment I have for her will leave echoes in the valleys. Look to the skies, when you see Raven's fly away in terror, you will know that the hunted has been found."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria's heart raced as she was tackled to the ground. She could not see anything due to the blindfold that surrounded her eyes. All she knew is that she was being carried, over a shoulder of a man, and she kicked and screamed to be released.

Not sure of how long she was carried, she was roughly sat down in a chair and finally her blindfold removed. Taking a moment to let her eyes adjust to the soft light of the fire burning in the hearth, she settled to a set of eyes in the corner of the room.

"Father?" She said weakly as her eyes clouded with tears. Jumping from her seat, she ran and embraced the giant man that was known in her village as the Undertaker.

Having buried most of the village and the royal family, the Undertaker was a respected man. No one knew that he was the leader of the rebel army. He had the power to charm people with his stare; he had the mystery to keep the Marshals from looking to him for answers. But most of all, he had the good reputation to work amongst the royal family and plan their demise.

Looking over his daughter, the Undertaker, held her face in his large hands. "I feared what they have done to you? Are you alright?" He whispered as relief crossed his heart.

"Yes father. I am fine." She looked to the floor before speaking again. "But Christopher. The Grand Prince says…"

"I know we have heard that too here. My spies tell me that it is true. They no longer hear his screams in the dungeons." He held his daughter to his chest as she cried. "Be proud, for he served us well. He died to make this kingdom better for us all."

Maria straightened herself and looked around the room. "Dina , Mickey and Candice? Are they well?" Maria's sisters were her life. Although she was the next youngest of the four, she was the most guarded of their welfare. "Have you seen them?"

Undertaker raised his hand. "They are fine, well hidden. After you were taken, we did not know if they would come for them as well. Candice will have the babe soon and once this done, we shall move them to Helmsley. Baron Hunter has provided us hiding within his keep."

"The Baron?" Maria looked at her father confused. "He has been the one supplying the rebels with information?"

"Aye. He is our biggest ally."

"But he is not to be trusted. He works for the Grand Prince…" Although she had no proof, she could tell by the look in his eye at dinner that something was not right.

"Do not worry, daughter. All is well, you will see."

It was too much to take in. Between learning of Christopher's death from her father's lips, knowing that he sisters headed to Helmsley and the Baron was a part of the rebel army and feeling the wound on her back; Maria fainted and let her dreams wash into happier times when she lay along the river with Christopher.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A warm cloth touched Maria's face as she opened her eyes slowly. She remembered last that she was in her father's arms in the comfort of the hidden camp of the rebels. She looked around the room and did not recognize it as the same cottage that she was in before she passed out.

She turned her head toward the direction of the hand touching the cloth and met the shining brown eyes of the Arch Duke. "The fever from your wound has caused you insanity. Tis the only reason I can think that you tried to escape." His voice dripped venom and it scared her to no end. "So many had to die this night to try to keep you from me. Their bloodshed is now on your head."

"How? Why?" Her broken sobs escaped her throat as she tried to recount how he had caught her.

David returned the cloth to the basin and stood to his full height. His eyes pierced down at her and is smile broke her spirit. "I do not take to my property leaving. As with any horse I own they must be broken to know their place. I trusted you were smart enough to learn yours, but it appears I must break you as well."

She forced herself to sit, against the pain her back. "Please, my lord. I only left to see that my sisters were unharmed. I would return as soon as that was done." She lied to the Arch Duke an ease that frightened her. Maria had prided herself on her truthfulness, but his threat was easy to change her mind.

"Sisters? Tell me; are they as beautiful as you?" David asked as leaned up against the wall near the bed that she lay in. "If your sisters were your only concern, mayhaps we need find them and bring them forth. My house and my bed could always have use for more beautiful women."

Sheer panic struck the young girl. Walking to over to David, Maria dropped to her knees. "I beg the Arch Duke forgiveness, but please do not harm them. One sister is with child, and another is but a girl of fourteen." She bit back her tears as she prepared the ultimate sacrifice to for her family. "Lord David, you requested that I come to you on my own." Twould be my honor sir to give myself to you this night."

David laughed at gesture. "Do you think that bedding me will make me forget what you have done? _You_ forget I will have you whenever I choose. No need to _give_ yourself, I take what I want. And now, methinks I want your sisters." He sound of his whispered threat sent chills through Maria's spine. Her mind raced and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

Walking out of the room, he locked the door behind him. Leaning against the chamber door, David smiled. Shaking his head, he retreated to the dining hall of Count Jonathan and Countess Melina.

"Will you require anything else, my lord?" The Countess asked with a smile.

Waving his arm, David sat the table and closed his eyes, trying desperately to understand the feeling of remorse he suffered at the young girl's screams. The Arch Duke was right, Maria's cries could be heard throughout the valley and somewhere on the road to Helmsley, Lord Hunter smiled as he watched the Raven's fly.


	8. The House of Orton

_Author's note: This chapter is more about the sick freak that Randal is. I almost forgot about he and Christopher; especially since I've been writing the Harvest Moon scene. But then again this story is called The Concubine, not The Prisioner. Also, I felt the need to explain some things: First in the Medieval period women had no rights, that is why David could rape his wife an no one see anything wrong with it. Second, Ashley is the next to inherit the thrown, but because she's a woman, she can't; so then it goes to Randal and then David. I hope it's not too confusing. _

_Thanx for the reviews, I'm glad you guys are liking it... and Torgue, you make me laugh!_

**_Warning...This chapter contains sadism and sodomy. _**

The House of Orton

King Robert lay on his bed and motioned weakly for his visitor to enter the room. He peeked his eyes over the curtain and met with the vivid blue orbs of his only son. Moving his hand, he patted the bed beside him, inviting Randal to sit.

"You wished my presence, father?" Randal said lowering his voice. His smile to the old man was genuine. Being with the King was the only time that Randal's cravings seemed to cease.

The King reached over and handed Randal a declaration. "Before I give this to you, I wish to explain." With a cough, the King in his weakened state pulled himself up to a sitting position. "I fear I will not last through the winter. When I die, by right Ashley will become ruler of the kingdom."

Randal's brows came together. "She is woman father; an unmarried woman. She can not rule. By right the kingdom is mine."

"Aye. But I fear for you to rule." The King's voice was faint and this talk was taking much out of him. But there were things he needed the Prince to hear. "With this decree, I set forth that upon my death if you sister is unmarried, you _will _become King. But…"

Snatching the parchment from his father's hand, Randal looked at the decree. "David?"

"Your cousin, the Arch Duke, shall rule as your advisor until your years reach 30 summers." The King reached over to touch his son's hand, but was met with Randal retreating from his touch.

Rounding the bed Randal glared at his father. "You have always preferred him over me. He is an outsider, yet he is your favorite. You would rather give power to a man who is not of this house, then to have your own flesh rule?"

"I have seen the terrors of your mind through your eyes, Randal. I pray that the torment within your soul shall rest with years. David is a good man, a strong solider, he will protect this land until you are capable to do so with honor."

A hearty laugh escaped Randal. "A good man? Tell me what kind of man, rapes his own wife?"

A pained look crossed the Kings face. "I know not of what you speak, but David rules with house with an iron fist. He shall rule this country the same. You take too much pleasure in hurting those you govern. Too much care for the comforts you find in your bed. Your mind is not to the betterment of the kingdom, only to your release."

Randal settled his face as the King's cough persisted. Walking to the cart, he poured a goblet of wine. With his back to the King, he opened the bobble ring adorned on his finger and poured the hemlock into the glass. For months, Randal had been at the hand of his father's ailing health. It would only be a matter of time before he died. And if he had to kill Ashley as well, the more for his enjoyment.

Carrying the goblet to the bed, he sat down and regained his composure. "You are right, father. The images in my mind haunt me. Since mother died, I can not stop my actions from making the screams lessen. If you wish David to rule, until my age matures, I must not protest. But I swear, when the Thrown is mine, I will rule and make you proud."

The King drank his wine to the pleasure of his son. His cough settled and he lay back on the bed. "Call for the Bishop Shawn Michael, I wish to discuss my last rights."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher heard the soft sounds of a female voice. Opening his swollen eyes, he saw a ghost. "Gail?" He whispered over cracked lips.

Keeping Christopher alive was a fate worse than death, but for the plan to kill the Arch Duke to work, the kingdom must believe the Prince's lie. Now the once proud rebel lay on the dungeon floor, his body still not healed from the rack now was bloody and infected.

The chair had been his latest torture. Christopher had been strapped to the chair adorned with spikes and forced to sit for two days. When he was pulled away, the flesh tore against the metal. Lying on the floor of his dirt cell with no ointment to dress his wounds, he would surely die from infection before the next torture was to begin.

"Christopher, I have come to help you." Gail's voice whispered like a dream in his ears.

Opening the cell, she slid inside and knelt by his side. With herbs she had collected she began to place the salve on his back, and legs. The small cries of pain that came from him broke her heart. Christopher was her only love. The Prince may have used her for his sexual pleasures, but she would raise the dead to protect the youngest of the Jericho's.

"I thought you dead. It has been so long since you were taken." He said as he stared at her form, still not trusting his eyes.

Gail closed her eyes against the feel of his skin. She had longed to feel his flesh once more. "I wish for death, Christopher." She said quietly as she winced at the pain from his wounds under her touch. "The things the Prince has me to do. If only I could die…"

Struggling, Christopher reached for her hand. "When I escape, I shall take you with me. This is no place for you."

The sounds of the dungeon doors opening forced Gail's heart to race. If she were caught with the prisoner, there is no telling what the Grand Prince would do to her. Quickly, she gathered her creams, and tucked them into the bottom of her modest frock. "I shall come to you again and redress your wounds. Take this bread and eat. You will need your strength if you are to escape."

She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Christopher's once shiny blonde locks. And as quickly as she entered, she left the dungeon through the secret passage way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randal paced the floors of the Great Hall, unable to control his anger. "Sir Robert, come." He demanded of his highest knight. "Send word to Helmsley that the mission is to be carried out sooner than discussed. If the Baron so much as looks at you as if he is not in agreement, you are ordered to slay him where he stands."

Storming away, Prince Randal made his way to the chamber of his slave, Gail. She had just crept back into her room and began the task of washing for supper. Without warning, she was snatched by the arm and lead down the corridor.

"My love, it is time to dine." The Grand Duchess said as Randal passed her in the hall.

Giving her a look of annoyance, Randal bowed to Patricia. "I shall dine with you after I have dessert." With no further explanation, he continued toward the dungeons pulling Gail silently beside him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shriek of the door woke Christopher from what he thought was a dream. He thought that Gail had come to him, but Gail was long dead, wasn't she? Adjusting his battered eyes toward the bars on the cell, he noticed the Grand Prince standing glaring at him.

"I have visited your love and she is with another." Randal said mocking Christopher. "You should see the way he treats her. She is his slave to do his every desire. She has made rank of Lady; can you imagine what she had to do to deserve such a rank?"

Christopher felt fresh tears come to his eyes as he thought of the tortures Maria must be facing. He had only mission, to kill the Arch Duke for hurting her. "Please, your Highness, I must save her." He whispered through a weak voice.

"Save the Lady Maria. She is beyond saving now. Did you know she was his secret love before you came? She is the one who alerted my army of the rebel invasion." Randal's forked tongue was as deadly as a serpents'. "Who else knew of the plan to storm the Arch Duke's castle? _She _is the reason you are here, _he_ is the reason you will die."

Feeling anger course through his body, Christopher forced himself to sit. The pain from his open sores screamed at the very muscle they lay on top of. With a grimace, he hardened his face against the lying Prince. "The day I believe the words of a liar is the day I shall be swallowed by the hounds of hell. _You_ are the one who has done this. _You_ have sent her to be punished. Any harm that befalls her will come to _you_ in swarms."

Randal's eyes narrowed at Christopher, yet a smile crossed his face. "Have you forgotten that _you _are the prisoner? You have no position on which to make threats. Would you like to see how I treat those who threaten the Thrown?"

Christopher fixed his eyes back on Prince Randal. "There is nothing that you can do to harm me anymore. My soul died when Maria was taken."

"Really, then I say… enjoy the show." Randal walked out of the door only to return a moment later with Gail at his side. Standing in front of Christopher's cell he laughed as the tears rolled down her face. "I will show you harm."

Pushing her by her shoulders to her knees, Randal looked into her eyes. "Pay homage to the Crown." His demand was met with a pained look from Gail to Christopher, then back to the Prince. "Do not make me wait. Your punishment will be not be as gentle if I am unhappy."

As Gail fulfilled is command, Randal held her head so that he choked her with his length. He never let his eyes leave the prisoner's as he continued to bruise the back of her throat. When Christopher closed his eyes against the sight, Randal laughed. "He does not enjoy the show, slave. Mayhaps we need more to entertain the young Jericho."

Removing himself from Gail's mouth, he listened impatiently as she gagged and tried to catch her breath. He helped her to stand and with a strong hand, Randal ripped the frock from her body and turned her to face Christopher. Forcing her hands to hold the bars of the cell, he looked over her shoulder to stare Christopher in the eye. "Do you remember her body? The way the yellow flesh ripens with goose bumps at your touch? The soft curve of her breasts, the heated warmth of her confines? If not, let me remind you."

Pulling her hair Randal forced her into a harsh kiss, while raking his hands over her naked body. He smiled as he entered her without the preparation of the pot of cream that lay next to his bed.

Gail looked at Christopher's eyes at the Prince moved inside of her. The tears she shed were silent. It was not that she hadn't been taken this way by Randal before, but to know that Christopher sat watching destroyed her. As a small trickle of blood ran down her leg, she reached her hand out for Christopher as if to beg him for help.

Watching them Christopher felt himself go weak. Randal's laugh brought the emptiness from his stomach to his mouth. There was nothing he could do to stop him; Grand Prince Randal was a madman. The look on Gail's face reminded him that Maria may suffer the same fate with the Arch Duke.

"Enough, Your Highness. Whatever you wish, I will do…no more, please." Christopher choked out. Although Maria was his love, he still held a place in his heart for Gail. Her torture was worse than anything he had to suffer.

Randal's brows rose as he pushed Gail to the ground. He unlocked the door to the cell and dragged her body through the dirt to lie next to her love. "If you wish her, you shall have her." And he never turned back, after he locked the cell behind her. "You have just begun to learn which side you pledge alligence to. More lessons are to come, but because I feel gracious this night…you may sample my prize for your good behavior."

As Randal retreated through the dungeon he laughed at Gail's screams. No matter how he tried to make her scream she never would, but being locked away always drew those sweet cries from her voice that he craved. Feeling his erection rekindle as he headed through the hall he forged a smile as he locked eyes with the Grand Duchess. With honor and gentleness, he took her hand and smiled as he retreated with her to his bedchamber.


	9. The Harvest Moon

_Author's Note: This chapter is long, because there is so much I wanted to say. I actually had to stop because it was going to be a novel. So I'll continue it in the next chapter. But for now, I tried not to make it graphic, but more of an expression of poetry (if it helps read it slowly with an English accent...it sounds so much better - then again, everything with an English accent sounds better). _

_Anyway, let me know what you think. Thanx for sticking with me...things are just starting to heat up._

**_This chapter contains sexual content._**

The Harvest Moon

It was the day that Maria had dreaded since she had come to live in the Arch Duke's castle. All day, she paced her room, thinking of what she had to do. In only a few short hours, the sun would be setting and she knew that after the plates from supper had been cleared, she would be given the command to retreat to her chamber and prepare for the Arch Duke.

David had gone to his retreat in Helmsley, leaving Maria to be looked after by Count Jonathan of Nitro. The only refuge she had was in knowing if he touched her in any way, the Arch Duke would have his head. So while she stayed in Nitro, just miles from the cottage where she was born and found love, she was locked away until Sir Jonathan of Cena came to collect her.

"My lady, a word?" Lady Torrie said as she entered the chamber. "Several riders have approached; the Arch Duke will be here soon. You needs get ready. I will send Layla to help you prepare."

Maria sat on her bed and looked at Lady Torrie. "Tell me honestly, do you like it?"

Torrie looked around the room and then back at Maria. "Like what Maria?"

"Joining? Sir Jonathan seems a fine man, but do you _like_ to join with him?" Maria's confusion was evident. When she had thought about joining with Christopher it was different. Her body ached to be touched by him; she yearned to be his in every way. But with David, there was nothing; not even a like for the man.

"My lady, it is difficult to discuss…but yes. I feel such love for him that I long to be in his arms always." Lady Torrie rounded Maria's bed and sat beside her. "I have told you what to do; you have watched how it is to be. But know the Arch Duke may not be as kind or gentle. Twill get better as time goes on."

Knitting her brows, she asked Torrie the one question burning on her mind. "Why do you make noise? If it not unpleasant, why do you scream? How am I to find pleasure in something that sounds to be unkind?"

Torrie laughed. "You are not with him for your pleasure; he has chosen you for his. I am lucky for I have found a love that wants me happy. Lord David is not such a man." The trumpets sounded alerting the women that the master of the manner approached the gates. "Come, get ready. Supper will be soon." As she stood at Maria's door she turned back to the girl. "In the morrow we will talk about what occurs. It will be alright. Do not fight him; it will only make it worse."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria stood watching as Layla laid out a silk bedgown for her to wear. It was a beautiful garment made of soft white silk adorned with a bodice of white lace. She had never seen anything as exquisite in all of her life. But to know that she was to wear it for _him_ took away from the gown before her.

David had been quiet at supper; he had not looked at her for more than a moment. The elegant feast for his return was enjoyed by Maria as she sampled juicy pork, fresh fruits, a stew made from fresh vegetables and a loaf that had just come from the oven. But no matter how succulent the meal, David seemed troubled. If this was foreshadowing of the night to come, Maria knew that she was to be punished.

Layla stood behind her and unbuttoned Maria's gown. "If it is any help, the Arch Duke is a very generous man…he will take his time with you."

Maria turned to her maid and looked confused. "You have bedded him before?"

With a smile Layla nodded. "He has not come to my chamber since you took sleep in the castle. Perhaps, his nightly callings are to be no more. I miss his visits."

"Then perhaps you should take sleep in this room this night." Maria said folding her arms across her chest. "I do not wish this to be."

Layla finished removing the gown and held up the silk bedgarment for Maria. "Tis a fine choice he has made for you. You will look lovely to his eyes."

Maria let the garment slip over her body. "I wish nothing more than to claw those eyes from his head."

Layla fanned Maria's hair around her shoulders. "You are luck, my lady. The Arch Duke sees in you, what I wish for him to see in me. Your trade for your duty is a life of privilege. My trade is a few nights in which he visits."

Just as Maria was about to respond, the chamber door opened and David walked in. He wore a robe of white silk, matching that of Maria's bedgown. He sat the candle by her bed and looking down at Maria and her maid, he nodded. "You may return to your chamber. Your Lady will not have need of you until morn."

Layla curtsied Maria and then turned to David, "Aye, my lord. You will not require anything else?" The hope in her eyes he could see too clearly.

"Nothing." He said holding the door and watched as she retreated.

As he turned to Maria he took in her beauty. She felt her skin crawl as he gazed at her. This was not how it was to be. She was supposed to be with Christopher, giving herself to him. It tore her heart to know that she would betray him.

"_Promise me…promise me that you will never love another." Christopher said as he placed a kiss on each of her cheeks. "My heart shall burst to learn that your heart you could give to another man."_

_She touched his hair and stared into his deep blue eyes. "My heart beats for you only. You are the life-blood in my veins. No matter the life we have, my love only belongs to you."_

"_The day we wed will be the happiest I have ever been. Our love will make the history books and the children of our children will hear the tales of how our love brought them to be." If he didn't kiss her lips, he would surely die. "I long to taste the sweetness of your lips."_

_She tilted her head to his and let his lips brush hers. It was the first time she had ever kissed a man, and she knew from that moment on, that his lips were the only ones hers were meant to touch._

David sat on the plush chair in front of the fire. He spoke no words, but the look on his face showed impatience. As he stared into the fire, he tried to understand what it was that vexed him. He had taken many women in his life…many had been the spoils of war. Why is it that Maria bothered him so?

She held her breath and walked over to where David sit. Sitting at his feet on the floor, she turned to face him. "What will have me do, my lord?" She could not bring herself to meet his eyes. Instead she looked at his hands. Such large hands that had the power to hurt her if she did not give in to his demands.

"Have you been taught what is to be done?" He asked quietly, looking into the large brown innocence in her eyes.

She stilled her nerves and spoke to him with an even voice. "Yes, my lord. Lady Torrie has told me, but I do not know what you wish me to do first."

There were so many lessons Lady Torrie had told her. So many things that she was to do to please him. So many things that sounded vile and hurtful. Even her final lesson, watching Lady Torrie and Sir Jonathan, did little to ease her discomfort. When she thought about how it would be with Christopher, she never envisioned what would actually transpire; instead she chose to feel and let _him_ show her. But that wasn't to be, for Christopher was now dead.

David touched her face and noticed how she flinched. "Are you frightened?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

She did not answer, but lowered her eyes.

"Of what are you afraid?" He asked bringing his face close to her.

With a quiver in her voice, she spoke. "I am afraid that you will hurt me, if I am unpleasing. I am afraid to break my vow of love for Christopher. And, I am afraid of you, my lord."

David stood from his seat and walked toward the fire. Anger danced across his face. "You ask what I wish first? I wish that when I touch you, you do not shriek away in terror. I wish that you not fear me, for I will not hurt you. I wish that for one night, you will let Christopher rest in peace, so that I may occupy a small corner in your mind."

Maria's eyes grew wide. She did not know what she had done to anger the Arch Duke. But the tone of his voice made his words confusing. "Please, my lord, I am sorry to anger you. I know not how to do this." She put her head down and let two tears escape her eyes.

David remained by the hearth and looked at the girl as she cried. "I wish to know why you loathe me. Have I not been benevolent? Have not kept my word?"

"You have been most gracious." She answered still not looking at him.

He looked around the room and then back at her. "What do you wish, Maria?" He could tell that she was afraid to answer. He took in a deep breath to calm himself. "You may speak freely; no harm will come to you."

"I wish for you let me go." She answered in a small voice.

A deep rumble of laughter came forth from David. "That wish I can not grant. What else?"

She ran her hands over the silken gown that covered her body. "I wish I did not have this duty."

David knelt next to her on the floor. "Do you not want a life of privilege and servants at your command? Should be an honor to bare an heir to the Thrown of McMahon."

"To have a child born of love is an honor, my lord. To have a child for the sake of duty is sacrilege. I do not fair a child into a kingdom that is corrupt; where the leaders lie and hurt those they are sworn to protect. To have an heir with a man that can brutally harm a woman he swore before God to love, does not seem a duty that I am suited for."

"Love? I do not love Patricia, nor her me. Ours is a marriage of politics." He ran his fingers through is hair in frustration. He had known that she had witnessed his punishment. "I do not understand why you are unhappy with my action. The Duchess needed a lesson learned; there are penalties when one misbehaves."

"She is not an animal." Maria said raising her voice. "She is a woman. Do you care not that her dreams will be haunted by your actions?"

David's face changed. He had given her permission to speak freely and now, he was going to hear the wrath of her tongue. "As with any war, there are sides. For rules broken, punishment must be swift and severe." He said defending himself.

"Tis not a war, my lord. This is your house. You want me to have no quam for the night I am to spend with you. But I have seen the blackness in your heart. How can I not feel disdain about _my_ duty?"

"You are not happy? I protected your honor."

Maria stood and glared at David. "I did not ask to be protected; not at the expense of her honor." She walked over to the bed and sat. "I may be unskilled in the way of love, but not in love itself."

David shook his head and stood. "I know not of love. I have seen too many wars to believe it exists. I only know duty. Love is a belief that the surfs can afford. Heavy is the head that bares the weight of a kingdom and heavy is the heart of a lord watching his country fall to madman."

Maria finally looked into David's eyes and saw something human in them. He almost seemed sad. But her sympathy waned as she watched him approach the bed and sit next to her.

He reached his hand out and touched her hair. "I envy those who believe in love. So simple your lives seem; so happy.

"I pray my life was still simple, my lord." Maria said lowering her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I will not harm you." David said in a gentle voice as he stroked Maria's face. He lay next to her in what was to be their bed for this night. As gently as he could he brushed his lips across hers. He could feel them stiffen with fear. Looking into her eyes he whispered to her. "Kiss me as though I were Christopher. I wish to feel passion on your lips."

Closing her eyes, she settled on Christopher's face and felt her lips come alive against David's. Although she knew was not her love, just the image of kissing him brought forth enough feeling in her to do as he asked.

David's hand slowly trailed the silk that covered her, and he watched her face as he pushed the delicate straps down her shoulders. Running his hand over her bare arm, he looked into her eyes. "I know tis not a duty that you have chosen, but it is to be done."

"Yes, my lord." She answered turning her head away in acceptance of her fate.

David turned her head to him and touched his thumb across her lips. "In this place, this chamber and this bed, you will call me David."

"Yes Lord David." She whispered.

He smiled at her; so young and naïve. "I share with you my birth name. For this night, I am not your master; I have no station nor title. I am just a man, called David."

He closed his lips over hers once more, this time allowing the tip of his tongue to enter her mouth. She had never kissed Christopher in such a way and her eyes grew wide at the intrusion. She felt David's hand feel her naked breast and tried her best not to enjoy the feeling. Christopher had touched her there before, but their touching had been an expression of love, not what David was doing to her.

David watched as Maria bit her lip when his hand traveled up her bedgown. As he touched her, making soft motions over her femininity her breathing became interrupted. She looked confused and frightened, yet it made him smile. "You are allowed to feel pleasure. I am not the beast you think me to be." He whispered before kissing her softly again.

Feeling that she was ready he whispered in her ear. "I shall have you now. To hurt you is not my intention." He rolled onto her body and adjusted her legs so they lay out at his sides. He untied his robe and exposed himself to her.

She had never seen a more beautiful man in all her life. Christopher's beauty was that of angel, David's was that of fine art. His hard lines and defined muscle shown years of training; the scars and tattoos that decorated him proved that he was a fine solider. She could not stop herself from reaching out and touching him.

When his eyes met hers, her hand retreated. "I am sorry, my lord. I have no right to touch you."

"My name is David." He whispered, pulling her hand back to his chest. He lowered his head and took her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking it gently. He had her lost in the power of a kiss though he knew she dreamt it was from another. When the invasion hit her body and her eyes locked in pain with his, he knew that she was there with him, not Christopher.

She had never felt pain like this before. Not even the brand on her back had shocked her as much. Was this what it was always like? Would she have to endure this each time until she became swollen with his heir? Lady Torrie had explained that this was not for her pleasure, and the look on his face proved right.

David closed his eyes against the sheathing of her body. The pressure from her innocence captivated him. For a man that knew nothing of love, all he could want was that one day, she would grow not to feel that this was her duty; but instead to feel that this was her gift to him. Though he tried to be gentle, the overwhelming sensation of being inside her, forced his movements to become harsher. A primal growl escaped his lips as he pushed into her roughly taking her hands in his and pulling them above her head.

Maria could not escape the warm glow of energy that threatened to come forth from the core of her soul. The warmth surrounded her like a cocoon and soon she heard the sounds come from her very lips that she had questioned the Lady Torrie of. She did not love David, for her heart was Christopher's; but that night in that bed, her body was his. He navigated through her virginity as sailor amongst the high seas, with poise and gentle hand. He was not the animal that attacked the Duchess. On the eve of the Harvest Moon, he _was_ simply a man, in search of more than his station.

As David lay next to her watching the confusion in her eyes caused by what they shared, he could not resist touching her. Her beauty shown only by the firelight and the moon from the window opened a place within him that he feared died long ago. Her gentle hand touched his forehead as she tried to smooth the lines of years of scowling away. Pulling that very hand to his mouth, he placed a gentle kiss on her palm.

"Sleep now." He commanded softly.

Looking at his open arms, Maria found herself rolling into his embrace. She could not name what transpired, but it was something that made her feel safe. "David?" She asked quietly. "Is it to always be this way?"

Tilting her head to meet his eyes, he answered. "Nay. I shall have you more times before the sun starts to rise and in the morrow, I shall teach you new lessons in how to love."


	10. The Two Sides of David

_Author's Note: I am so happy you guys are still liking this story. I have a lot planned, so stay tuned. This chapter is dedicated to David, it gives a little more insight to why he is how he is. I wanted it to be a part of the Harvest Moon scene, but I think it would have taken away from it. _

_With that, enjoy!_

The Two Sides of David

Arch Duke David of McMahon lay silently next to the sleeping girl and watched as the moonlight danced over her naked flesh. It had been near two months since Maria first took sleep in his castle and yet every time he saw her, he felt like it was the first. She was an enigma, this peasant; a foolish girl with grandiose ideas of love. She was a girl that intrigued him because she spoke her mind and could not mind her tongue. She was intelligent beyond her gender and impressed him with her literacy. She knew of places outside their country, places she had never seen, but spoke of them with such affection that he wanted to take her to them. She had such simple wishes, every one he wanted to grant. To be set free was what she desired most and that was one thing he could not do.

One month had past since the last Harvest Moon, the night when they joined as one. As promised, every night he came to her chamber and taught her new lessons in how to love. David found himself smiling for the first time out of happiness, for he was supposed to be teaching her, but he became the pupil. Although the Arch Duke did not feel love toward Maria, there was a genuine fondness for her happiness. Happiness that he knew he could never complete.

As his hand trailed over the brand of his symbol burned into her back, he felt utter sadness. Why is it that a peasant could make him feel things he had not felt since he was a child. David had shown pleasure and been pleased by countless women; princesses around the world, members of harems, women considered the most beautiful in their village, yet none of them compared to the young inexperienced girl that lay at his side.

As he leaned over and pressed his lips across the mark on her skin, Maria turned her head to face him. He smiled at her wide brown eyes noting the sadness in them. "What troubles you?" He asked softly, now running his fingers through her hair.

Never lifting her head from the soft pillow, she spoke to her captor. "I am troubled because I share a bed with a man that I do not know."

David rested, turning his body to face her. "Have I not shown you pleasure?" His question received a nod from the girl. "Then what more is there to know?"

"I do not know your heart." Maria closed her eyes and thought of Christopher. She knew his heart better than he did. "It is strange to know that I am to have a child with a man that puzzles me so."

"I am solider, bread for destruction, nothing more." David let a sad smile cross his face. "I was raised to one day be king. That is all that is in my heart."

Maria shook her head and touched David's face. "There is more to the man that lay beside me, than his duty. Every night, I have shared myself with you. This night, share with me."

For reasons unknown, Maria felt the need to know about David. He would never be Christopher, but neither would Christopher. He had died a horrible death because of his plan to slay the man she lay with. But no matter how she tried to hate him still, the gentleness he showed her when he came to her chamber made it difficult.

"What would to you know?" David asked lifting his eyes to Maria's.

"What makes you happy?"

David thought about the question for a moment and realized that he had never truly been happy. The only contentment he felt was when Maria was in his arms. "The respect I get from those under me." He said with a nod as if to convince himself that was true.

Maria touched the side of his face and pulled his head to look at her. "Those under you do not respect you; they fear you. What gain is there knowing that people are only pleasing so you will show them no harm."

"Weakness loses wars, emotion causes kingdoms to shatter. McMahon can not afford a ruler that feels."

Maria propped herself to one arm and looked down at David. "Were you always so guarded?"

David sat and pulled the small girl close to his chest. He had never discussed his family with anyone, but this night he wanted her to know him. "My father was the King's brother…the Crown Prince of McMahon. My mother, a Contessa from the Grecian Isles, she was his concubine. My parents never wed, for he was married to the Princess of Jarrett, but he loved her deeply. Because I was not a child of royal union, I would not be given my father's bloodline. Instead, I was given to the House of Batista, my mother's house. That name holds power in Grecian lands. I was betrothed at birth to the Princess of my mother's home, but lived in McMahon to serve as High Lord to this thrown."

Maria listened silently feeling for David. How could a man not acknowledge his own son, when he had chosen to make his mother a courtesan? Was David to treat any heirs he would have with her the same?

"When my mother died, the Princess would not let me stay for she was jealous of my father's affections. I was sent to live with the King. I was given station by age 9 and by 13 I was a squire in the royal army. I made knight by 17 years and was Paladin by 20. All of my life, I have been trained to feel nothing; a solider can not allow himself to feel. I have killed so many, never showing fear. When I was younger, I would cry after battle…the screams echoed in my ears for so long. Now, I do not hear their screams only the cheers from those I govern."

David's life was a life of service. It was a life of pleasing the King. The King was a kind man, but his country was threatened by those who lived outside its borders. David had found at a young age that he was to protect his country at any cost…even his soul.

"And what of the Grand Prince?" Maria asked softly.

David let a small smile cross his face. "He was such a small babe. When he was born, he held wonderment with eyes the color of the Champion River. But even as a child, there was horror behind those eyes. My duty as Paladin was to protect Prince Randal. I would watch as he did things that no one could explain." David closed his eyes against the memory. "I watched as he pulled a young girl from her father's arms…the things he did to her…" His voice trailed off.

Opening his eyes, he ran his hand down Maria back and spoke in a dream-like whisper. "I have seen him take entire families and force them to watch his torments. His mind is not settled, he hears the cries and it brings him happiness. I can not be weak for it will bring destruction to the only home I know."

"Gentleness does not make one weak, it makes us human." She said resting her cheek on his chest. "Tis a strong man to be kind."

There was silence between them as David thought of her words. "I have made peace with my life. This is all I know. I have no dreams, no hopes…only this."

"I once had hopes." Maria said sadly. "I dreamed of life filled with love, marriage and children. I would have babies to teach and watch grow. I would live in a small cottage just outside the river. There would be laughter ringing throughout its every room."

"But you would be poor and still a commoner." David whispered.

"To be poor and happy is richer than to be noble and sad. I wish for a simple life, David. I do not need anything more than love."

He could feel her silent tears as they touched his skin. Lifting her chin, he looked at her confused. "Why do you cry? Have I not pleased you?"

"I cry because I still do not know who you are. Are you the Arch Duke; the man that brings fear to the hearts of many? Or are you David, the man that lays gentle hands on me, who brings warmth to my bed, who I will one day have children born to?"

Leaning down to kiss her lips he spoke into her mouth. "I am both."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An eerie silence filled the main hall, as all those in court watched as the visitor approached. Sir Jonathan stood ready, with his hand to his sword. The Baron of Helmsley stood next to grand chair and David sat looking blankly as the large man bowed before him.

"My lord, I have for you a bargain." The Undertaker said lowering his eyes. "This is all I have. The dowry that has been kept for Maria's wedding. Her mother saved it, until her death four winters ago. It is not much, but it is my offering for my daughter's return."

David studied the man in front of him and rested his head on his hand. He could see the pain on the man's face, but it was of no matter. Just as he was to respond to the visitor's request, Maria burst forth through the door and threw herself in her father's arms.

For the first time, David had a reaction. Seeing the display of affection in front of him, he felt himself grow angry. The tears they shed to be in each others embrace hurt his heart. The Arch Duke, never felt…that was the first rule he learned with his station.

"Please my lord, she is my daughter. Let her return to her home." The Undertaker begged with tears in his eyes.

David sat up in his chair and looked over at the Baron's smile. "No. She is my property with which I shall not part."

Maria released her father and walked over to the Arch Duke. Kneeling before him, she placed her hands on his legs and stared into his eyes. "Do not do this, please. I beg you; do not keep me in this nightmare. Release me." She pleaded with his eyes as the tears ran down her face.

David's gaze hardened. "So that is what this is to you?" He was her nightmare. The others she spoke of that feared him, included her. But he had been gentle with her on purpose, as to erase all her fears. "If this is but an unpleasant dream, you shall not wake from it."

"David…you have shown me that you are not this man. Please… be more than your station right now." The sudden change in his face, made Maria's heart race. It was back, the blackness of his eyes as it was the first day she met him.

Leaning down to her face, David grabbed her chin. "You will refer to me by title or suffer the consequences. I will not stand for petulance in my manner." Roughly pushing her face away from him, he watched as she fell to the grown.

As the Undertaker approached his daughter, a swift flick of David's hand forced Sir Jonathan to unsheathe his sword. Within a blink of an eye, the Undertaker felt the vorpol sword at his throat.

"She is my property and I will not part." David said again with a stern voice looking into Maria's father's eyes. "You have served my family well, Undertaker, for this I will give an exchange for her. You will find yourself in comfort in a new home, complete with animals for you to tend and live off. That is a fine price I give you for your child."

"My lord, she is not for sale." The Undertaker spoke firmly. "By right, she is mine."

"And by the Thrown of McMahon, she is mine." David said standing feeling his anger course his veins. "Unless you like not where your head rests at your shoulders, you will take my offer and leave my house."

Knowing that he would be of no use to his daughter, the Undertaker conceded. He placed a small kiss on her hair and rose to his feet to leave. And though his heart was racked with guilt about leaving her there, the Undertaker never looked back.

"Lord Hunter, see that Lady Maria makes it to her chamber. She is to be punished for disobedience. She will not leave that chamber until _I_ release her." David said as he sat back down.

Feeling herself being lifted off the ground, Maria fixed her eyes on the Arch Duke. "You are a liar! You are not both the solider and the gentle man you have shown me. You are nothing but a killer; a killer of hope, love and families!" Standing close enough to him, she spit at his feet. "You are as viscous as the Grand Prince. I hope the blackness of your soul consumes you."

David listened as she cursed his existence and his heart broke, but he would never let her know. Turning his head from the display he motioned for Lord Hunter to carry out his word.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What has she done to you, my lord?" The Baron of Helmsley asked as he returned to hall, handing David a key. Maria had been safely locked away in her room and all of the staff had been alerted that she was to receive no food or drink, unless the Arch Duke himself gave permission. "There was once a time, where that display would have found her dead before she could finish a sentence. Now you sit here and consider her words. Have you gone soft?"

With a hard glare and swift hand, David threw his oldest friend against the wall. "You think me soft because she is not dead? Her punishment is far from over." He released Hunter and stepped away. "Tell me, have her sisters made safe journey to Helmsley?"

Afraid to talk, the Baron nodded. "They are hidden in safe camp, unknown that they are captive. They shall remain until the leader of the rebel army reveals himself."

David turned to leave the room, but before he did, he addressed the Baron. "Bring the one that is not with child and not a child herself. I will show this house that I am still the Arch Duke."

With a smile and nod, the Baron left the castle for his trip to Helmsley and return with Mickie.

Standing outside of her chamber, David listened to Maria's cries and tried to ignore the pain in his heart.


	11. Christopher's Pain Repost

_Author's Note: I really wanted to get this chapter out of the way, because I needed to set up the tournament and I wanted to get to the David/Maria drama, but I can't forget about Chris. _

_Anyway, hope you enjoy._

**_Sorry about the repost. After re-reading it, I wanted to change some of the language._**

Christopher's Pain

_Christopher was at a loss for words, when he looked at the young girl that opened the cottage door. She stood there, a woman…not the child that he remembered from years ago. She was beautiful with long brown hair that was cleverly pulled up atop her head; she had round cheeks, giving her face a soft angle. Her neck was long and elegant, and her silken skin jumped at the base of her throat as her pulse quickened. She had full red lips, naturally made to be kissed and her most captivating feature…her large innocent brown eyes, twinkled as she tried not to laugh at his expression._

"_Maria?" Christopher asked as he tried to wrap his mind around how this girl could have grown and gone unnoticed by him. When her lips parted into a smile, he found his heart racing. "Has it been that long?"_

_Maria moved to the side to let him in. "Tis been many years, Christopher. Not since you were apprenticed in the sword maker trade, have I seen you." She pushed the heavy door behind him and turned to notice the look in his eye as he looked at her. "What brings your call?"_

_In all the years he had known her, he had never thought she would turn out to steal the very breath from his lungs. Never friends as children more like the older boy who torments the younger girl, now he found himself captivated by her eyes; those very same eyes he teased her of when he was a child. _

"_Your father." Christopher removed the sheath from the sword in his hand and showed it to Maria. "The Undertaker commissioned me to craft him the finest sword in the kingdom. This one is nothing short of magnificent." _

_The arrogance in his voice, made her laugh. "Oh Christopher, you never change. Always the better." The simple gesture of placing her hand on his shoulder as she laughed sent a spark of electricity through her body. _

_It was not until she raised her head and looked in the blue pools of his eyes, did she see more than the boy that treated her badly. No, the Christopher standing before her was a man. His blonde locks reminded her of the golden wheat that grew in the fields in summer; his eyes are the color of the heavens closest to the highest peak of the Inter-Continental Mountains. The mass of his broad shoulders through his tunic was unmistakable. Years of training to in swordsmithing; lifting heavy irons, mining for metals, had all created the sculpted beauty of muscle that lay beneath the dark blue garb on his chest. But even with his manly features, his smile brought her to think of the boy she had crushed on as a child._

_Resisting the urge to touch her, Christopher took a step back. "Is the Undertaker about?" He could not stand to be so near, not with those brown eyes, tugging at his soul._

"_Nay. He will not return until supper. My sisters are in the country…I am here alone." Maria gave a small frown before turning toward the fire log. "I have started a stew and a fresh loaf for supper." She raised her eyes in question hoping that he would stay._

_Christopher sat the sword on the table and removed his own sword belt. "If no imposition, I ask permission to wait. Our business is great to discuss and can not afford revisit." Pulling out a chair, he sat. He could not remember anything else of that night, except that was night that he knew; he had fallen in love, again._

Christopher stood in the Thrown Room, looking out the window. It had been so long since he had seen anything but the dark surroundings of his dungeon cell. He had no idea if he had been held for days, weeks, months or years. All he knew was, it was always dark and cold in the very bottom of the bowels of the Royal Palace. It had taken his eyes two days to adjust to sunlight. He still did not know why he was allowed to move out of his cell; not that conditions above the dungeon were much better.

At least now, he was fed table scraps, instead of the urine and molded bread that Grand Prince offered him on a daily basis. Christopher was still bound by heavy chains and irons that started at his ankles and went up his legs, around his waist and finally locked on his wrists. As he bent at the waist to run his hand over his long dark beard, the sound approaching him, forced him to look up.

Christopher shook his head. _Are not her torments enough?_ He noticed that Randal seemed extremely excited this day and could not imagine, what was in store for Gail. Since the day that he conceded to Randal, begging for him to stop her pain, it seems the Grand Prince had taken more pleasure in forcing him to watch. Things he would to her, and have her do with others… To claw out his eyes was the only hope to never see those things again, but somehow he knew her screams would forever echo in his ears.

"Today shall be a lesson in obedience." Randal said as dragged Gail by the arm and stood her in front of her former lover. With a sickening smile, Randy spoke with such happiness; everyone in the room was feared. "I have told you, you must learn to whom you pledge allegiance."

In a hope to spare Gail any more torment, Christopher spoke up. "I swear my allegiance to you, Your Grace." Never letting his eyes meet Randal's, Christopher managed to bow even though the heavy chains around his body made it difficult. "Anything you ask, I will do in the name of the House of Orton."

Randal's smile increased. "Good. But now, a test. Before we can have you carry out your main mission, you needs first practice on doing what you are commanded." Randal raised his brow and nodded.

Sir Robert of Lashley walked into the room, with his head lowered. Although he was the _King's_ Paladin, he did not enjoy the assignments of the Prince. Sir Robert was a large man, equal in size to that of the Arch Duke; but no matter how grand his stature, he held gentleness in his eyes and place in his heart, for Gail. He stood in front of Christopher and unlocked the irons from his wrists. Drawing a sword from his waist, he handed the weapon to the prisoner. Sir Robert knew that Christopher was not only the greatest sword maker in all of Nitro, but he was also a master swordsman. Sir Robert had hoped, Christopher would play hero and use his skill to slay the Prince, but it came to no avail.

Christopher examined the blade and looked at Randal confused. "I will _not_ kill her, Your Highness."

Randal laughed. "Of course you will not. Who would amuse me if you did?" Randal walked over to Gail and touched her shiny black hair. "Your task is but simple. This slave has broken the law and now _you_ will punish her."

Gail's voice quivered as she tried to beg the Prince not to. "I am sorry Your Majesty…this child will be no burden to you."

Randal grabbed her face and stared into her chocolate eyes with coldness. "This child, _you_ were not permitted to make. You are to please _me_; it is _your_ duty to protect _me_ from such things. This is the second time you have been warned…the next, both of you shall be no more."

Randal narrowed his eyes at Christopher and spoke clearly. "Use the blunt end, there is less bleeding."

Christopher looked quizzically as Randal walked away and sat besidePatricia, with a look of satisfaction on her face. His gaze fell back to Gail, as she cried silently. She had this punishment once before, only that time, it had been at Randal's hands…the punishment did not stop with the strike…it was too painful to remember. It was not until he felt the tip of Sir Robert's sword point at his chest did Christopher fully understand. If he did not punish Gail for the baby she was growing, _he_ would be killed.

Randal sat on his _father's_ thrown, watching the torture in the prisoner's face. Two choices: die or hurt someone you care for. To him it was no matter which was his choice, but the anguish on the lad's face excited him to no end. As he reached over and grabbed Patricia's hand, he place a gentle kiss to her palm. She found his arousal intoxicating and slowly she slid her hand down his body began to stroke him. Losing himself in the seen before him and the feeling of her warm hand, Randal stood only to lower his chausses completely from his waist. He took no shame in letting the occupants of the room; know exactly how pleased he was and he sat back in a amorous state, watching the spectacle about to happen.

Christopher looked at the sword and then up at Gail. She nodded her head to give him permission. Turning the blade toward himself, Christopher gathered his strength and swallowed thickly. "Forgive me." He whispered before using his might to jab the blunt end of the sword into her belly.

With a gasp and wail, she fell to the floor as she felt herself miscarrying. Her scream forced a primal growl with release from Randal. He hungrily covered Patricia's mouth with his own and in that moment he spoke to her of love and a family that he would have with her once David was dead.

Finally after the feeling of euphoria subsided, he turned to the crying prisoner. "You have done wwll; we shall grant you a bath and sleep in a bed this night. This eve, you will be our guest at our table. We have much to discuss."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher sat at the table confused. He had been pampered, bathed, shaved, given clean garments to wear, and even his wound from the sword he used to miscarry the baby dressed; now he sat at the table surrounded royalty…The Grand Prince, the Grand Duchess, King Jeffery of Jarrett _and _King Booker.

"The time is almost at hand. Training soon for the Tournament of Fall Brawl will begin in the weeks to come. It is then that we shall rid this world of the Arch Duke David once and for all." Randal said as he lifted his goblet to his lips.

King Jeffery, was a small man whose vicious side was worse than any terror imaginable, spoke first. "And why should we help you? McMahon and Jarrett have been enemies for the better part of 20 years."

"Aw…but let us not forget how our fine countries became enemies. You will remember that David was behind the death of your sister, the Princess of Jarrett." Randy spun the truth on the death of the Princess and made it David's fault. Although everyone in the royal family knew the truth…young Randal had his first kill at age 8, not caring that his first victim was indeed royalty. "I see it as time to pay back David for all of the hurt he has caused. His head should be a fine price."

King Jeffery did not look convinced, but King Booker spoke up. "Tis the only time that champions from all three countries are together. Would not seem a plan if he were to find himself hurt in competition. But he has not competed in years, how do you persuade him?"

With a smile on her lips, Patricia touched Randal's hand. "We will not persuade him, Lady Maria will. And if she does not, young Jericho will kill her too."

Christopher hung his head and prayed for death. Killing David was one thing, for he surely had harmed his love, but to know that he would have to kill Maria too was not the bargain. But if he refused, with him dead, who would save Maria now…and Gail. Holding his breath Christopher too raised his goblet in cheer with the others around the table, praying that the tears behind his eyes could not be seen.


	12. Maria's Choice

_Author's Note: I had planned on doing something wicked to Mickie, but then when it came time to write it, it didn't feel right. But I think this is a good solution to my Mickie problem. Hope you enjoy._

Maria's Choice

Maria had lost track of the days being confined to her chamber. All she knew was that she had counted 9 sunsets, since she had been locked away. The first night, David had come to her with her supper; still not saying a word to him, she accepted the tray and turned her back. Since that night, Sir Jonathan or Lady Torrie, brought her meals. But they had been instructed not to talk to her.

Maria looked over at the note she still clutched in her hand from Lady Torrie:

_Maria,_

_I know that I will face, Lord David's wrath if he finds this, but I need you to know that he feels remorse for hurting you. I do not know how, but you have broken the wall inside of him and now, he sulks. In the six years I have lived in this manner, I have never seen this side of him. I fear for what he might do, because he can not understand why he cares. _

_You must make peace…you have never seen him angry. The display with the Duchess was mild compared to when his wrath is in full height. Consider my words, and if not for your own sake, do it for the people of McMahon._

_Torrie_

Maria could feel her anger rise. How dare she ask her to forsake what was right, for the sake of others. Torrie was her friend, but David was wrong. Why should Maria turn hypocrite and live up to her station, when all she wanted was for David abandon his?

A gentle tap at her door forced her to quickly hide the note she held in her hand. As she moved away from the box on her dressing table, her chamber door opened and she was addressed by Sir Jonathan of Cena. "My lady, the Arch Duke requests an audience with you."

"Tell the Arch Duke, he can burn in hell for a thousand lives." She spat out.

Shaking his head, Sir Jonathan approached. "I have done all within my power to protect you, my lady. But I can not protect you against the man himself. Please…I am to bring you to him, through your will or against."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David sat in the Grand Chair listening to the Baron of Helmsley talk of his travels with "the young rogue" as he called Mickie, with some amusement. According to the legend of Lord Hunter, Mickie had a more vicious tongue than Maria. She was a wild girl, without a care for any authority. He would have fun breaking her too, if needed.

He let his gaze fall to the doorway as he watched Maria enter the room. Out of habit, Hunter and David stood and bowed and waited for her to take a chair before they sat.

"My lady." The Baron said as he kissed her hand. He quickly laughed at the look she gave him. "I see the time in solitude has done little for your disposition."

Maria rolled her eyes and fixed them on David. "You have a request, _my lord?" _She said showing her disdain for David's title. "Or have you brought me here to change my opinion of the man you are?"

David laughed and motioned for Sr. Jonathan to bring in Mickie. "I have a gift…a good gesture if you will." He looked up when he heard the vile curses from the petite woman, Sr. Jonathan lead by the arm.

"Mickie." Maria said as her breath caught in her throat. She looked over at David before running to her sister and embracing her as if she were an apparition. "Are you alright? Have they hurt you in anyway?" She asked with uncontrollable tears.

"I am fine…we thought you dead. Do my eyes deceive me or are you really my baby sister?" Mickie asked shedding equal tears.

Maria touched Mickie's hands to her face and nodded. "I am real and happy to be in your arms." The kindred spirits of Mickie and Maria were something that parents could only hope for. The two girls had always been inseparable and their lives and minds worked as one. Only changed in age by two years, they were as close as twins. Now safely in each others bosom, the sisters were a force for the Arch Duke to reckon with.

"I demand you set her loose." Maria said to David.

Hunter rose from his chair and started for Maria. "You have no right, to demand anything from the Arch Duke." He looked at David and when he nodded, he turned and struck Mickie's face.

So that was her purpose; Mickie was the proverbial whipping girl; the one that was to take the punishment every time Maria failed to know her place. In a fit of rage, Maria struck the Baron, cursing his existence as well.

"ENOUGH." David yelled from his place. As he stood to his full height he looked down at the people before him. "Lady Maria, you are given a choice. You wish to leave? Leave. But know that when you do, your sister will take your place."

Maria looked at her sister then back at David. "My place as Lady? Or my place as your whore?"

He let a smile cross his lips. "Which ever you prefer. But know that I will not be as patient or kind to her as I was with you. That is a mistake, I will not duplicate."

Maria lifted her chin and battled him with her eyes. "What is the second choice, Lord David?"

"You remain here, with your sister as your guest." He walked closer to Maria and noticed how she stood up straighter to show that she did not fear him. He could not help the small leap in his heart at her attempt at bravery. "But know that you will watch her suffer _your_ punishments, when you misbehave."

How could she have ever thought him a gentle man? He was nothing more than a beast, a bully with a title that used his power to destroy people. He had tried to warn her that he _was_ the killer bread for destruction, but she had chosen not to see that in him. It was her fault for believing that he could ever be anything more.

"I do not accept the terms on either proposition." She said with a nod. "My lord needs a better solution to his problem."

David shook his head and laughed out loud. "The third choice is simple. You both will be hanged by the neck until it snaps, in front of the entire kingdom."

Maria turned to her sister and watched as she shook her head. "It is your chance. Leave, Maria…find father and be happy. Do not worry for me, I am stronger than you. I can live with whatever he does to me." She pleaded with her baby sister to save herself.

Never taking her eyes from her sister's display of love, Maria spoke to David. "I will remain here and do as you ask, so that my sister will face no harm. But you must promise, my lord, that no one will touch her; you will not sell her to your council or allow her to become courtesan to this manner."

David bowed. "You have my word."

Taking Mickie by the hand Maria marched past David. "_That_ my lord is a lesson in how to love."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria refused to let Mickie out of her sight. As they lay in her bed wrapped in each others arms, they shared their inner most secrets with one another.

"I long for home. I wish to be in Christopher's arms. I miss the sound of father's laughter as he sits at the table with the other men, while we are to take sleep." Maria wiped the single tear that rolled down her cheek. "I long to be away from this place…this is no existence, this is prison."

Mickie held her sister tighter. "I miss the wind chimes on the trees that mother placed when were small. I miss the smell of honeysuckle in the summers, the bubbling of the brook behind the well. I had prayed for you safety and escape with Christopher. But now I know my prayers have gone unanswered."

"But mine have come true, for you are here and I know that I can keep you safe. I must find a way to help Candice and Dina as well."

Maria looked up as she heard her chamber door open. Immediately jumping up, she wrapped her arms around her older sister as she looked at the Arch Duke. She prayed that he would be a man of his word and leave her sister in safety. "My lord, you promised." She pleaded with his eyes.

"You are to take sleep in the chamber adjoined to this one. Lady Maria shall have no other occupants in her bed than me." David's voice was lacking emotion. He spoke as if he truly felt nothing. Not even the frightened tears of the two women that clung to each other on the bed. "If you do not wish punishment, you will take sleep now."

Turning to Maria, Mickie placed a small kiss on her cheek. "I will pray for you." She said before exiting the bed and running across the room into her own.

Maria sat on the bed and glared at David. After all he put her through, he still expected her to willingly give herself to him. "My lord, I wish to sleep in peace this night." She said firmly, quickly finding her bed robe and slipping it on.

David closed the door behind him and sat his candle stick by the bed. As he walked to toward the hearth he place both hands on the stone wall and looked at the likeness of his mother that decorated the fireplace. He shook his head, how could he make her understand.

"I have done everything you asked. What more must I do?" He asked quietly, never turning from his spot.

"You have done nothing but cause me anguish. You think by stealing my sister and holding her here prisoner you have granted a wish of mine? What kind of beast are you?" She asked raising her voice.

David turned to her and resisted the urge to wipe her tears. "The only kind I know how to be. You wanted freedom, I gave you that choice. You wanted your family, I gave you a sister. You wanted mercy, I gave you time. I have done everything within my power to please you, yet it is not enough."

"You can not strong arm your way into my graces, my lord. You have shown me who you really are…and it a man that I wish not to know." Maria's tears matched her rage as she stood in front to f David with no fear. "I am not pleased, I am not happy. I loathe it here and I despise you."

David closed his eyes briefly and tried to find the words to make her understand. "The display with your sister, is what I would consider love, not since my mother have I seen that. You are my only comfort, you settle the anger within my soul, yet you evoke the rage in my heart. Do not see, I wish not live without the knowledge that you are here at all times."

"Do not speak to me about love for you know not the meaning of the word!" Maria yelled. She no longer cared if she would face the gallows. She was tired of being a pawn in his game. "Love is not vindictive, love does not hurt. That is what you do; you hurt people by taking those they love. You can find comfort in your bed by any other woman in this manner. Why me?"

David dropped his hands by his side. He could not fathom why he was having this conversation with to begin with. In years past, he would just taken her and cared not for her choice. But now, Maria had shown him a side of him that he had long forgotten, a side that he wished to reacquaint himself with.

"I need more than warmth in my bed. I need warmth in my heart." He answered defeated.

Maria walked up to David and slapped his face. "You have love for nothing but your station and this thrown. Do not charge me with warming your heart, when your heart is dead. All things are about Lord David's wants. Lord David wishes a concubine, Lord David wishes another prisoner, Lord David wishes his whore to behave…what about those whose lives you rule like puppets on a string?"

David looked confused. "This is the life you live now. You best make peace with it."

"What peace is there for me? You have no love for me, you do not know how. You have no love for this babe that grows in my womb. How am I to find peace in knowing that my child may suffer the life that you have led? I wish not for my child to be sent away when the Duchess returns, I wish not for my child to be raised in the palace at the hands of Prince Randal. But most of all, I wish not for the father to never learn to love his child. I do not find peace in having a child to live in privilege, when privilege leads to corruption. I wish a simple life for my child, a life of poverty and obscurity. There is no peace in politics and my child will be nothing more than an heir to the thrown."

David instinctively wrapped Maria's sobbing form. He did not know that his heir had been created and now he must deal with making life for its mother better. "I will protect you and this child from the life that I have led." He promised in a whisper.

"We need not protection from that…we need protection from you." She answered pulling away.


	13. A Visit From the Prince

_Author's Note: I wanted to introduce some more characters and give David and Maria time alone, so I thought why not make the Fall Brawl stuff a journey. We will get to the tournament, but I have some other things planned first._

_Enjoy..._

A Visit from the Prince

David sat in the plush chair at the foot of Maria's bed watching her sleep. He had been there since he carried her to the bed during her uncontrollable sobs. His heart was racked with guilt for reasons unknown to him. He had justified all of his actions, he had done everything he could think to please her, but still she wished him to be someone else. What power did Christopher have over her? What had he done to win her affections? Surely David would never be the type to fawn, for women came too easily; still there was something in her eyes that made him want to try. And if he would not try for her, he would try for his child.

He remembered fondly the way his mother swooned over him and the proud look in his father's eyes. He also remembered how that love turned to blackness the day his mother was cast to the grave of the Royal House. He was only a boy of 8 years when her body was taken back to Greece and the entire life he had known was suddenly taken away from him.

He would not treat his child the way his father treated him. He had gone from the child that was doted over to the child ignored and sent away in a few months time. He knew that if he never learned to love, he _would_ become the father that his father became to him.

A loud knock at the door roused David from his self discovery. "Come." David never moved from his position on the chair, but he continued to stare at Maria's form through the light from the hearth.

"My lord, forgive the intrusion." Sir Jonathan bowed. "The watchers on battlement say that riders approach." Sir Jonathan noticed that David seemed unaffected by the news. "The riders carry the flag of Prince Randal."

David lifted his eyes and hardened them against Jonathan. "Have Haas wake the house." He stood and made his way to Maria's bed. "Let no one be caught unguarded when Prince Randal is about."

"Aye, my lord." Jonathan bowed before carrying out his mission.

Although David had no idea the nature of this visit, he could only concern himself with Maria. The Prince took pleasure in making sure Maria was uncomfortable and he could only imagine in which way he planned on tormenting her. He also knew that if Randal approached, then Patricia would accompany him and life as they had known for the past month would quickly change.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randal stood at the window in the study and took in the view of Northumberland. The signs of fall were fast approaching as the trees lush green leaves had turned to golden browns, the once thick swaying grass, gave way to thinned dulled green colors. The time was now and nothing would fray his course.

He heard the footsteps behind him and without turning around he addressed David. "Where is she? I know you have her hidden." He turned slowly and let his gaze settle on David and company. "My father was foolish to think that I would not find entrance to the locked part of the palace, but imagine my surprise to find that the Princess was not about."

David did not pay his respects, instead walked over and sat in the Grand Chair. "Do your torments grow tired on your slave? You must now unleash them on the Princess?"

Randal shrugged. "I grow bored cousin. The Princess has always amused me. Come, let her out of her hiding and we will get to the business at hand." The merriment in his voice sickened David. He remembered walking in on once such torment when Randal was only of age 17.

"She is your sister, Your Highness. There are laws in heaven about such things." David reminded Randal as he made himself comfortable.

Randal walked to David and rested both hands on the arms of his chair. "Lucky for us all, that I control the rules here on earth. I grow tired of this game David. You can not keep from me what is mine."

David stood and looked down at his cousin. "You wake my house before the dawns to accuse me of hiding the Princess from your cruelty? Have you gone mad?"

Randal's attention was quickly diverted toward Maria as she slid into the small chair to the left of David's. "My lady." He said with a wicked smile. "So sure are you to stay here? There is now an empty chamber in my palace, one that would make you a fine home." He looked behind Maria to see Mickie standing, waiting. "And who might this be?"

Maria looked at David and once gained his approval she spoke. "Tis my lady in waiting, Your Highness, my sister, Mickie." Her voice was so small and tired.

"Sisters? How nice. It seems that all of the beauty of Nitro has made its way to your castle." Randal turned to David and looked him in the eye. "Need I remind the Arch Duke that ¼ of all assets must be paid the Crown. I demand the Lady or her sister as payment."

Standing in front of Maria's chair, David was inches from the Prince. "And need I remind the Grand Prince, that he is not yet the Crown. No taxes will be paid to you, until you are made King and even then for the next five winters, I will rule in your place."

Randal laughed and walked from Maria's chair. Taking the seat that David once occupied. "Lord David, such quick to temper. Tell me, has the Lady yet provided you with comfort?" His amusement at how easily he could anger David was unbridled. For David to show this much concern meant only that he _would_ listen to Maria and thus his plan would work. "If not, mayhaps, I need teach her how to please." His fingers trailed the delicate lace at the bottom of her gown's sleeve.

Maria flinched at the feeling of Randal's hand on her flesh. This was the man that killed her love and he had the nerve to touch her. Recoiling her hand, Maria shrieked as Randal gripped her wrist and yanked her forward.

"Leave us." Randal demanded, never letting his eyes leave Maria's.

Sir Robert approached with his hand to his sword, ready to unsheathe if David did not comply. This was a price of station, even though he did not want it David had to retreat. He stood his ground looking at Randal trying to figure what went on behind those troubled eyes.

"No harm will come to her, but if your retreat is not hasty, I can not say that will remain true." Randal turned his attention back to Maria and waited until he heard the door close.

"Please, Your Highness." Maria pleaded trying to loosen his grip on her arm. "Please unhand me."

Randal pulled her from chair and forced her to stand between his open legs. He let his hands trail the uncovered skin on her neck and then he felt her breast. "You are with child." He said through clinched teeth, his anger now getting the better of him. "You carry an heir to _my_ thrown." His plan was to kill David, now he must include it to kill this child that threatened _his_ place as monarch; all the better to watch her squirm.

She did not reply but instead lowered her head.

"I have a gift." He reached into his satchel and retrieved a small parchment. "Twas found in Christopher's cell. I guessed you would want to know what was on his mind when he died." He handed her the letter and smiled when her eyes teared. "Do not worry; I have no care for the lives of peasants. His words to you are for you only. Mayhaps, I can watch you wallow in your grief." The sickening satisfaction in his voice made her ill.

Maria took the letter and stood by the window. Tears pooled over her lashes as she noticed his script on the crinkled paper:

_Maria my love,_

_If you read this, I am already dead. Know that your love for me has kept me alive this long through all of Prince Randal's punishment. I can not express how much you mean to me. My one wish in life was to wed you and give you the family you always dreamed. Now I know that is not to be._

_With all my love I pledge myself to you. We may not have wed before God, but in my heart you were always mine. I have never loved another the way that I love you. And be happy in knowing that I will never love another after you._

_I may have died at the hands of the Prince, but it is the Arch Duke who has dealt our hands thus far. He is the one who separated us, he is the one that took you away to live as his slave and sent me to my death. The only way to set it right is to carry out the mission I failed._

_The Tournament of the Fall Brawl will be approaching within months. I have overheard the Prince say that Lord David will meet his demise during those festivities. You must convince him to join, create a team of champions and fight. Only then can the Prince carry out his plan and finally my soul will be at peace. _

_It is not in your nature to hurt, I know. But grant me this one dying wish. Avenge my death, Maria; only then will you be able to be free._

_With all my love and devotion,_

_Christopher_

Maria could not stand anymore as her knees grew weak from his words. Christopher was really dead. She had heard it from the Prince and her father, but she was sure they were wrong. She couldn't feel that he had died…she had hoped that he was still barely alive in the bowels of the Palace. At least then there was a shred of hope that he would still come for her. She sank to the floor letting her sobs overtake her.

As she cried, Randal's smile grew wider. "Tell me…did he profess his love to you? Did he tell you all the things I had done to him?" He whispered his taunts as he felt himself rise. "I want to hear what anguish he has put you through. Share with me your hurt; tell me that killing him was not in vain." He bit his lip at hearing her wailing and could not resist the urge to go to her and touch her.

He found her hair like silk as he dug his fingers in it. Roughly he pulled her head back and kissed her harshly tasting the tears that had run over her lips. Randal's arousal was at its full height and the crying girl on the floor was to blame.

Randal turned when he heard the crashing sound of the door open. Before he had time to react he was lifted to his feet and thrown across the room.

Maria clutched letter in her hand, until she saw David's face. As quickly as she could she slid the letter into the sleeve of her gown.

"Has he betrayed your honor?" David asked kneeling at Maria's side.

She shook her head and continued to cry. David snapped his finger and quickly Mickie rushed to her sister's aid. "Take your mistress to her room. Let no one enter. Sir Jonathan, stand guard."

Turning a fierce gaze to the Prince, David pounced on him immediately. "The next time you touch something of mine, will be the last time you touch." His threat was not idle, the Arch Duke _never_ made a threat that he did not intend to keep.

"I have but a mission for you, Lord David." Randal replied pushing him away. "You are to round champions throughout all of McMahon. The King has requested to see his country compete in the Fall Brawl before he dies." Randal rounded David and spoke from behind him. "And while on sojourn, you shall leave the Lady _and_ her sister. I will make good use of both."

"They will both accompany me on my journey, and if not, the King will know why I had the Princess locked away." David retorted walking out of the room and leaving Randal laughing.


	14. The Benevolent Leader

_Author's Note: I would like to give a shout out to Kara...you give the best in depth reviews. You analyze every line and sum it up beautifully. You really read this and take the time to formulate the questions, that I am trying to leave open. Thank you for paying such close attention._

_This chapter was going to be so different, but when I wrote it, it came out like this. I think it shows that David really is the one that needs to learn. I wanted a period piece, but I think this is turning into an epic_

The Benevolent Leader

Maria turned around nervously, checking to make sure that the carriage still followed. Though she could not see what happened inside, she felt safe knowing that it was there. She tried to still her breathing, so that she could hear the hooves of the horse that trotted at a different pace than her own, she leaned her head to the window and prayed that Mickie was still behind her.

"Your sister is safe. You need not check for her. She rides in comfort with Lady Torrie." David's voice was low and unaffected as he looked out of his window.

Maria folded her hands in her lap and lifted her chin as she spoke. "I wish to know why my sister could not ride in this carriage."

"Your sister is not of my court. This is _my_ carriage, only those who I invite, or members of the Royal Family are allowed to ride within. Tis the way it has always been done." David closed the curtain on his side of the car and looked over at Maria. "Do you see the formation in which we ride? Two scouts are sent out miles before us, to check that the path is clear. Knights ride in front, servants behind them, royalty follows, then nobility, and the Paladin and his army brings up the rear. All of this is to ensure a safe travel."

She had no idea just how guarded his life was. "Will it be the same for this child? Will he never be able to travel just as himself?" She lowered her head at the thought. There would never be a moment's peace for her baby.

"Royalty must be protected at all costs." David leaned his head back against cushions of the chair.

Maria's brows knitted. "Why then does Lord Hunter travel with such a small party? Only he and few riders take reigns throughout the country."

David laughed; he had almost forgotten she was but a peasant. "He but nobility." There was arrogance to the way he answered her. He could see from her face that she did not understand. "Royalty is handed down through bloodlines. Royals are the children and family of the Kings. Nobility, are but common people, who have been granted station by royalty; they are nothing more than note worthy…there is no special blood within in their veins."

"Than what am I?" She asked sarcastically. "I carry your child, a royal child. Yet, I have no land and none of those to govern and I am not noble."

"You are to be a dowager. The mother of a ruler. Your position will not change until my son becomes King. Even then, you will have no power and no claim to the Thrown."

Maria pursed her lips. David's arrogance bothered her. "It seems he shall have no power either. Not the power to come and go as he pleases, nor the power to be by himself without guards following his every step. Do you think this life is better than that of those people who work your fields? They know more freedom than you will ever see."

David closed his eyes. He had no wish to start another verbal battle with Maria. Yet her determination was something admirable. He wondered if his child would too be so defiant.

Maria looked out the window to make sure that Mickie still followed. Her eyes grew wide with amazement. She had never seen anything as beautiful as the sight from her window. The thickness of the forest gave way to lush field of tall grass and rolling hills, there were small cottages all lined perfectly in a circle with steam billowing from each chimney. The Inter-Continental Mountains provided a backdrop as the fresh water from the melted snowcaps rushed down its side into the bluest stream she had ever seen.

"What is this place?" She asked with wonderment.

David sat up un-amused. "This is the village of Cena. Tis the home of Sr. Jonathan and Lady Torrie." He sat back in his seat and closed his eyes. "Have you never been to Cena? Tis a beautiful country."

Maria shook her head and watched as the children ran along the caravan. Waving to them, she remembered when she and her sisters would greet the royal family the same way as a child. "I have never traveled outside of Nitro." She spoke in a far away voice. "Since I took sleep in your palace, I have never left the grounds. McMahon is a world unknown to me."

David could not believe that she had lived in this country all of her life and never ventured outside of her village. Her naïveté captivated him; she was so innocent to the world around her. "McMahon will be my son's playground. All of this country will be his."

"Such a vast playground for a child." Her eyes returned to beautiful countryside now leaving her view. "I wish only for a small part of land where he can run and play, and know those around him love him. No need for an entire country…just a home."

"We still dwell within Northumberland; we will travel until nightfall heading east to Enigma. Not until we have visited Hardy and Helmsley will we travel outside of the land I rule."

"Enigma, Earl Jeffrey's home?" Maria asked looking at David.

"Aye. Tis one day's journey to reach his keep. The ride is long, yet the countryside's are peaceful. There is a lot to show you, about the country our son shall rule."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The company stopped just outside a small village. The smell of fires burning in the hearth was thick in the air. Off the distance, the sounds of laughter and the haste of the marketplace was unmistakable. Maria tried to look around to see if she could tell where the sounds came from, to see if she could find people like her…poor and common. But the distance, from which they stood, nothing could be seen.

"Why have we stopped?" Maria accepted David's hand as he helped her from the carriage. She looked around desperately and let her breath escape when she saw that Mickie too had been brought from her carriage.

David straightened his cloak and looked around. "The horses need break and fresh water. The company needs rest and food. We will take a meal and have time to rest before the journey continues." He angled his arm toward Maria. "Come. A lavish meal awaits."

David and Maria walked in the center of the company. Knights carrying his flag surrounded them on all sides. As they reached the marketplace, heads turned and bodies bowed. She felt like she was on display, like she was nothing more than statue. No one met her eyes, no one dared to speak to her. She looked at David, who strolled through the mass of people with his eyes held high and the exuberance of royalty.

Maria turned her head and locked eyes with a woman who could not be any older than she. She nodded her head in the direction of the woman and smiled. The woman smiled back and then quickly turned from the crowd.

They were escorted into a lavish dining hall in the center of the town. Servants seated them and brought them a meal of roasted duck, fresh potatoes, snow peas and breads. The finest wine was poured into their goblets and all sat in silence, with the Arch Duke at the main table. All eyes were on him, waiting for his permission. There were at least twenty other people beside their party waiting to dine with the Duke. Maria felt more out of place because Mickie was forced to eat in the kitchen with the rest of the help.

David stood and addressed his audience. "People of Kendrick, tis a great honor to have me in your presence." Maria was disgusted by how amerced in his station David truly was. "Not often do I make it to this part of the country, but know that it is most hospitable. My company travels to find champions for the Fall Brawl. I am sure you will not disappoint your King when you offer your finest." David raised his goblet. "For my entertainment, I wish to see who you have selected to represent our country. I grant you all a good feast."

The room roared at David's permission and quickly the champions were ushered in. A tournament of sword play was to David's amusement. He watched as the two men, attacked each other until one had the other on the ground, with the blade at his throat. "Lord Duke, here is your champion, Sir Brian of Kendrick. He will be the finest swordsmen that McMahon has to offer. Take him as symbol of Kendrick's devotion to the King."

David stood and looked at Brian. "Is this how you were taught as a champion to fight? You are no winner, for the other man still breathes. The Fall Brawl is no game, no match for pure sport. Tis a chance to show neighboring countries that McMahon will stop at nothing to be dominate." He motioned for Brian to come closer. "Under my training you will become a warrior. Within weeks, you will be ready for battle."

As he sat the hall cheered, for Kendrick would be represented, David looked around and noticed that Maria was no longer sitting at his side. He snapped his finger and Sir Jonathan accompanied him out into the village.

Maria stood only a few feet from the hall's doors. Amongst her were common people, who croweded her and stared at her gown. She wore a flowing yellow garment, a royal color, trimmed with silver ribbons and a silver comb ornamenting her head. The wages from her attire were enough to feed an entire family for the fall and most of the winter. She had never felt like more of an imposter than she did at that moment.

A hand touched hers and she looked up. There stood the woman that she had smiled at hours before. "My lady?" The woman knelt at Maria's feet. "I am poor and my children are hungry. Please…a crust of bread, a piece of fruit…anything, my lady."

The tears in her eyes broke Maria's spirit. How could she let her child rule over a place that served the royalty so well, but held no care for its people? "I have nothing to give you." She was so sad, if Maria could have given her the garments off her back she would have. But when she saw the small face of the blonde child that ran to his mother's arms, she knew she had to try.

Maria reached up and pulled the silver comb from her hair. As she knelt to the woman's side, she smiled at the child. "This will fetch you a fine price in the marketplace. Take it…by food and provide for your family."

The woman accepted the comb and kissed Maria's hand. "You are too kind, my lady."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the company made its way back to the caravan, Maria heard the commotion approaching them. The Marshal of Kendrick, a man called Edge, known for his cunning and quick eye, stopped the party from advancing.

"My lord," Edge bowed and threw a woman at David's feet. "This peasant was caught stealing." Edge pried open her fingers and retrieved the silver comb. "What do you wish me to do with her?"

David looked at the two small children held by the Marshal's men, then down to the woman. "You dare to steal from the Arch Duke?" David looked as more of the village came to see what was happening. "Do you know, what happens to thieves?"

"My lord, I did not steal. I only wished for food for my children." She begged at his feet. "The Lady gave this to me, to trade for food. I am not a thief."

David laughed incredulously. "Do you think this royal house to be foolish? You stole this trinket from Lady Maria and now you will pay." David reached over and grabbed the sword from Edge's belt. "Let this be a lesson to you all. Thievery will not be tolerated in any part of Northumberland."

As he raised his sword, he heard Maria's cry. "My lord, please." The fresh tears on her face made him halt his position. She stepped in front of the woman, so if the blade hit, it would strike her first. "She is but a poor woman. You mean to kill her for trying to feed her family?"

David hardened his eyes. It was one thing to battle him in the confines of her chamber, but not in front of the village of Kendrick. "My lady forgets her place. Tis advised that you stand back and watch."

"Tis advised that you be a ruler, my lord." She challenged causing a gasp from those who watched.

Mickie was immediately brought forward and David nodded his head. The head rider, Sr. William of Regal, brought forth the whip, made for the horses and in one swift motion; he split open Mickie's back.

Maria's head turned around and glared at David. "Do not think that will still my tongue, my lord? She did not steal from me, I gave her the comb. Mayhaps if Lord David took better care of his people instead of collecting concubines, his people would not go hungry. Your castle has lavish meals and fine garments, yet the people you rule do not have warm furs for their backs or enough food for their bellies. Is this what you will teach my son? Is this the kind ruler you wish him to be? If it is, tell me now and you will no longer need to worry about an heir."

David could hardly contain his rage. He brazenly snatched the whip from Sr. William's hand and struck Mickie again. "The next outburst from you will result not in your sister's blood, but in yours instead."

"I care not for what you do to me, but you will not harm this woman. She has done nothing wrong." Maria clenched her teeth and refused to back down. She knelt to the ground and picked the woman up. "Take this and find food for your family." She returned the comb and also gave her the necklace she was wearing. "This should be enough for you throughout the winter."

Maria stood and turned back to face David. "Go ahead, my lord. Punish me, split my skin as though I were nothing more than an animal; I care not. But what I do care about are these people who look to you as their protector and provider. But what have you provided them? Nothing but fear. If this is the price of station, let me never learn my place."

David lowered his hand when he heard the cheers from the crowd. Maria defied him, yet the people loved her. And their cheers were different; they were not the cheers of adoration that he gained for winning battles, these were cheers of devotion for _she_ cared for their well-being.

Maria felt herself yanked roughly and pulled into the carriage. As the soon as the door closed, the curtain was drawn. "You will never overstep these bounds again. Do not think that I will not end your life at the blink of an eye." David was close enough to her face that he could feel her breath as she choked back her sob. "You think because I feel gentleness toward you that I will not live up to my duty? How wrong you are."

Maria nodded. "Wrong I might be, but sparing her life was the first act of nobility I have ever seen from you. The man that let her live, is the man I wish to know." She felt the tears roll from her eyes. "I want to believe there is something good in you, so that I can see that in my child. Your people need you, your son needs you. Do not disappoint them."

David reached out and touched her tear tracked cheek. What was he thinking? This woman before him would never learn her station, she did not know what being royalty meant; and by God, he hoped that she never would.


	15. Enigma

_Author's Note: This chapter is gonna be a two parter. I didn't get to any of the tornament stuff, becuase my Maria and David muse would not let me rest until they had a chance to talk. Anyway, I love Jeffrey's character, so I need another chapter in Enigma to concentrate on him._

_Enjoy!_

Enigma

The cover of darkness greeted the company as they finally stopped in front of a large country villa. The gentle autumn breeze filled the air, causing Maria to shiver. It had truly been a long journey, but finally they had reached their destination. Two flags adorned the gated posts, the one to the right held the symbol of the House of Orton; the other held the symbol of Earl Jeffery of Hardy.

The large stone house sat back from the main gate, with a decorated pathway filled with a running stream on either side and small torches, addressed their way to the main door. The chimney bellowed smoke and the smells of warm breads and sweet pies came from the house.

As the company approached the door, Maria looked behind to see if Mickie still followed. She had not seen her sister since she had been struck with the horse's whip. Not knowing the extent of her injuries, Maria's heart bled for the pain that Mickie must have been in. Not only must she worry for Mickie's health, but now, she must worry if Earl Jeffrey would keep her secret about her escape.

"My lord." A small white haired man answered the door with a bow. "Earl Jeffrey awaits you in the parlor."

"Thank you Finlay." David addressed the keeper of the house by handing him his cloak and walking past him as if he did not matter. "I trust that you have prepared a hot meal and a warm bed for us all. Tis been a long journey and I am tired."

Finlay bowed as he escorted David, Maria, Lady Torrie and Sir Jonathan toward the parlor. The rest of the riders, servants and knights waited in the foyer for their instructions for the night.

Maria looked around anxiously at the decorum of the house. There were paintings of all kinds lined in perfect rows on every wall. No color but those in the paintings could be seen. The artist loved nature, each painting was of villages, country sides, rivers, mountains…all of the things she had seen on her journey to Enigma.

"Earl Jeffrey has created every one." David whispered as they walked. He had seen how she admired the art. "He spends his time between my home and his, collecting images and putting them on canvas."

Maria smiled. There was something about the Earl that she adored. Still not sure if she wished to speak to David, she kept her excitement hidden.

The door to the parlor opened and Jeffrey greeted David with a smile and a handshake. "My lord, Arch Duke. So good it is to have you in my home. Has been many long months, since your last visit." Jeffrey regarded Lady Torrie and Sir Jonathan but paused at the sight of Maria. He had helped her escape, yet there she stood. "My lady." Jeffrey bowed and kissed her hand. As he arouse he gave her a saddened look. "Tis good to see you again."

Maria curtsied to the Earl and looked to David for permission to speak. Once the permission was granted she dropped her eyes. "I remember that you were most kind to me, my lord. I shall only hope to repay your kindness, whilst I am in your estate." If only she could speak with him in private, she would tell him all of the tortures of her soul. Earl Jeffrey and Lady Torrie were the only friends she had.

"If there is anything you require, just ask." Jeffrey smiled.

David dismissed Torrie and Jonathan so that they may prepare for supper. Once alone in the room with Jeffrey and Maria, he spoke freely. "Lord Earl, there is great trouble. The need to speak with Ashley is urgent."

No sooner than the mention of her name left David's lips did a second door to the parlor open. In stepped a regal woman that Maria had only ever heard stories of. The Princess Ashley of McMahon had never been seen by commoners. She was the royal house's best kept secret. Her beauty was one of the story books, her long blond hair and serious brown eyes, dressed a soft face that held years of troubled times. She looked older for her age and her scowling brow showed that she had seen things that she should not have. Yet, despite the look of unhappiness she held, she was a gloriously beautiful woman.

"My lord." She spoke in a soft voice walking over to David. "You have come for me? My father has died?" The sound of her heart breaking overtook the sounds of her words.

David bowed and then took the small woman into his arms. "Nay. Your father is still alive, though I fear he will not be for long." He let go of Ashley and looked into her eyes with a smile. "He knows that you are hidden, you are safe for now. But Randal seeks you, cousin. He will not rest until he finds you."

Ashley shuttered and immediately turned to Jeffrey for comfort. Once in his arms, Maria knew that she was the secret love that he held. "What course of action shall we take, my lord?" Jeffrey demanded with worry.

David waved his hand. "Randal must not find the Princess. He _will_ torment her and kill her for she stands in the way of the thrown." He turned his eyes back to Ashley's. "But your father has a plan. He has made me advisor should Randal become King. As soon as that is done, under laws as the Vice-Roy, I will grant you a marriage and you will become Queen. At your coronation, _you_ Jeffrey will become the ruling King of McMahon and there is nothing that Randal can do to stop that."

Jeffrey looked confused. "I have no want for the kingdom, only the want to spend my eternity with my love."

David shook his head, the plan was so simple. "You will do both. You have the chance to live out your wants and live up to your station. The only way to protect this land from Randal is if Ashley takes her rightful place as McMahon's monarch. She has a birthright to be seated in the Great Hall of Leaders. But she can not because she is a woman. Only a husband that she holds in the trust of the country shall be made King and rule under her flags." He paced the room as he talked, never once remembering that Maria stood there still. "I fight wars; I have no want for politics. But you, you Jeffrey have the heart of the people in mind. They love you; the people of Enigma adore you. You will take that love and spread it throughout this kingdom."

This was a side that Maria did not know existed in David. True, he lived up to his station, but he showed he did have a heart. Whether his heart was to be protected and not make him king, or if it was truly for the betterment of McMahon she did not know. Still, he had hidden the Princess with her love, so that she would not face Randal's pain. He had promised to have them wed, for Randal would not allow it. He had given up his chance to rule over the country, so that a man with the heart of a child could do something better than he could. This was the David that she wanted him to be. This was the David that so many nights visited her chamber. This was the David that she would be proud to have a son with.

Ashley's eyes welled with tears as she reached out and hugged her cousin. "Thank you. I do not know if I could have lived another day with what my brother has done to me." Ashley then walked over to Maria and touched her hands. "I have heard a great many things of you, Lady Maria. Tis an honor to meet you. You find yourself lucky, for my cousin is a fine man. He will be the best that he knows how to be."

But for Maria, David's best was not good enough. David's best was his title and doing what was expected of him. David's best did not involve free thinking and living for the moment, only calculated risks and showing that he was dominate in all situations. No, his best was _not_ loving nor kind. His best was not Christopher. David's best was to get him killed and Maria would be the cause of it all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Late was the hour, but Maria sat by the hearth with Ashley and Jeffrey, while David laid plans with Sir Jonathan for the night watch. Maria hardly spoke during supper; she could not bring her eyes to meet those of the Earl.

Once alone, Jeffrey turned to her and placed a gentle hand on hers. "I am surprised to see you still in his company." The disappointment in his face was evident. "I had wanted for you to escape and prayed for your freedom."

Maria lowered her head and felt the tears come to her eyes. "I was found and brought back. I am now with child." She let a small gasp escape her. "Please my lord, you must help me. If not for me, for my child. I want no part of this life. My child needs to be free of a man that turns in the blink of an eye."

Ashley moved from her seat and knelt at Maria's feet. "David is a complicated man. But if nothing, he is proud. He had love taken from him at a young age and has forgotten how it is done." She smiled when she touched Maria's hand. "He has a large heart, but his duty gets in the way. I see how he looks at you. You have the power to help him heal."

"I do not wish to help him. My love is dead because of him."

"That is unfortunate, but now you have a child that needs you both. Do you wish for your son to grow as David did or would you rather have a mother that is caring there to watch for his interests?" Ashley's words were poignant. She had grown up in the palace all of her life and seen how differently she and Randal were treated. Because she was female, she was doted on and loved, where he, the next king was taught only of his duty. "You may never learn to love him, but learn to respect him. For your influence with this child will be the only one that matters to him."

Maria nodded her head and looked at Jeffrey. "My lord…he has taken my sister as my punishment. She is to be disciplined when I misbehave. I have overstepped my bounds this day and caused him great embarrassment. She was whipped and her back cut…pray tell there is a healer within your grounds?" Maria lowered her eyes and stilled herself. "I have no right to ask anything more from you, for you have shown me great kindness to which I have disappointed you. But please, my lord…I fear for her to get infection…tis my fault."

Jeffrey's heart broke for the girl. "It will be done." He stood and helped Ashley from her place on the floor. "Worry for not, I will see to it that your sister is healed. And if you wish, I will see that Lord David finds other comfort for his bed this night."

Maria shook her head and lifted her tear stained face toward the couple and her voice cracked with cries as she spoke. "Nay, my lord. Tis my duty…I must learn my place."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria settled herself in by the foot of the large bed and prayed. She paid no attention to the sound of her chamber door opening. "Lord, please protect those I love. Please keep father and my sisters safe from harm. Keep Christopher close to your bosom and let his spirit protect me and my child. Please protect the Arch Duke and show his heart some kindness. Let him live up to not only his duty, but to his potential."

As she started to stand, she felt a strong hand help her from the floor. She looked up startled to see David looking down at her. "Why do you pray? Does anyone actually listen to your prayers?"

Maria shrugged. "I believe they do. For this life is hard because the rewards of heaven are overwhelming. One can not appreciate perfection until they have lived in sorrow."

David helped Maria to sit on the bed and he sat beside her. "I do not mean to cause you sorrow. All of my life, people have always done what I command, yet no matter how I try to break you, you will not. You are as mysterious to me as the ebbing of the tides. One moment you are fragile and weak; the next you will stand against a thousand armies to do what you feel is right. I do not know how to tame you."

"Do not try." Her voice was light as she shook her head. "I was raised by strong wills and taught that one day a woman would have a place in this world. I know not how to bow down and stand for injustice. I know not how to be a concubine, shoved into a life that I know nothing about."

David held out his hand and let out a breath. "I make a pact with you now. I will try to learn compassion, if you try to learn your place within my life. Yours is to be more than a life at my service…if you wish."

Maria placed her hand on his and looked at his face. There were unspoken words between them, but neither wanted to let go.

"I will leave you to sleep in peace." David stood and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Good night." He bid as he started for the door.

"David?" Maria called, as she clinched her hands together. "This night, I wish to sleep in the comforts of your arms."

Without words David shed his robe and helped Maria into the bed. He did not touch her, but enjoyed just feeling her warmth next to him. His arms encircled her and he finally felt himself drift into a restful slumber.

The plan to get him to fight in the tournament would have to wait; for now.


	16. Christopher's Anger

_Author's Note: Ok, I think I'm losing my mind. I have been wanting an S&M scene for so long, but it finally came to me in a dream...yes, I have S&M dreams..._

_Anyway, i know I was supposed to do part 2 to Enigma, but this had to come out first. I promise I'll get back to Jeff. I would like to shoult out Torque...you got the double entandre...The country is Enigma and so is David. You get browny points. _

_This is turning into such an epic, I have so many ideas...I have no idea when this will end...if ever. Let me know if I'm boring the hell out of you. That's when I'll know that I need to stop it._

Christopher's Anger

Christopher was taken to Castle Batista in the cloak of nightfall. All of the torches outside of the castle gates had been put out, by orders of Prince Randal. Christopher's supposed death was imperative to the Arch Duke and the other members of the council if they were be successful in their plan to kill David. The knights on battlement had been resigned their posts and only those guards of Randal himself, were put in their place.

As soon as Sir Robert of Lashley knocked on the castle door, Christopher was ushered inside and taken to a room so that no others could see him. He would remain in that house until Randal made his way back to the palace. Randal wanted him close, so that he could train him. Killing David was to be an art form, something that Randal knew all too well. He would never be satisfied with a blade to David's heart; Randal wanted him to suffer, he wanted his death to be slow and painful. And what better teacher for Christopher, than the Grand Prince himself?

The first step in teaching Christopher was to get him in touch with his anger. Christopher's pride and his love for Maria had kept that anger well hidden. It only manifested itself as sorrow for his helplessness. But Randal knew a secret that Christopher did not and now was the time for Christopher to taste his pain.

"This is her chamber." Randal said as he walked with Christopher into Maria's room.

The large room was adorned with a likeness of Lady Lilliana, David's mother, on the wall. David held a strong resemblance to the woman whose sad face looked down on Christopher. He instantly felt his arms tighten at that face. That was the face of the man that had hurt his love.

As Christopher walked further into the room, he breathed in deeply. It smelled like her. The faintest hint of herbs that she used in her bath, were ever present. Maria had been in this very room only two nights before. He was close to having her in his arms again, that he could feel the heat from her body touch his skin. He made his way to her dressing table and carefully picked up the silver brush and stroked the fine pieces of hair left behind.

Christopher turned to Randal and with tears in his eyes he spoke. "This has touched her hair." He held the brush to his nose and lost himself in the sweet smell of her locks. "She was here. Maria was here."

Randal enjoyed watching Christopher coupe with his loss. But he knew that right now, Christopher was in a fragile state. He teetered between trusting his tormentor and loathing the ground he walked on. The key was to get Christopher to believe that Randal was his friend and _David_ the enemy. Only then would Christopher completely be able to enjoy his kill.

"And this is where she takes rest." Randal motioned to the bed and ran his fingers over her pillow. "His robe still sits at her bedside." He held up the garment for Christopher's inspection.

Taking large strides over to the bed, Christopher snatched the robe from Randal's hand. It was David's, he was sure. It bore his symbol and smelled distinctly of a man. He threw the silken garment on the floor and rounded the bed to the standing closet nearest the hearth. With anger in his eyes, he pulled open the doors and roughly pulled the clothing off of the hooks.

That closet held bed gowns that no modest woman would wear. Instead it was the bedding attire that best suited the Arch Duke. Silken bedclothes with lace and some with furs, leaving much of the flesh of her body exposed. These clothes were not made for taking rest; they were made for seduction and visual arousal. He reached further into the closet and pulled out a nightgown that broke his heart. The garment had been torn in two, done by the hands of a man with no care for her purity. It was what she wore the first night he came to her chamber, although he was rough with her, David did not soil her. Instead, that night he gave her time to learn. But no one but David and Maria knew that.

"I think that was done on her first night here." Randal said as he walked behind Christopher. "Can you imagine how frightened she must have been; never knowing a man's touch, having her bed gown ripped from her body and forced to be at his mercy?"

If Randal knew anything, he knew that the only way David would do such a thing were if it were a punishment; whereas _he_ would do it for sport. That did not matter now, the seeds had been planted and Randal just had to wait for the anger to blossom.

Christopher held the tattered clothing and rubbed the silk across his face. "What kind of family are you from? Have you no care for women?" He let thoughts dance through his mind. He should have been there to protect her. He should have never left her in the first place. If he would have done as she bid him, they could have run away and she would be safe.

"I bet we could find more evidence of their joining." Randal said as he opened the drawer on the night stand. The drawer contained oils, sensual fragrances known to be pleasing to the senses. These oils were made for rubbing into the flesh, heightening sexual prowess, and lubrication for easier penetration. These items were placed there for David's use, but not the other items housed in the drawer.

Randal had been busy before Christopher's arrival. He had taken the time to set the scene to paint pictures of unspeakable acts in the young swordsman's mind. He pulled out irons, with a heavy lock. These were irons that Randal often used on Gail, but Christopher need not know. A whip followed as did other sexual devises that Christopher himself could not name.

"She has no innocence left. He has used her body as his playground and she is powerless against him." There was an eerie satisfaction to Randal's words. He could not contain how happy he was to see Christopher hurt.

Christopher could not stop his tears. "I should have saved her."

"Aye, you should have. But it is not too late to save her still. You needs teach the Arch Duke that a man has no right to take what is another man has claimed. He has taken away the one thing you hold dear. Her innocence is gone and it will not return. The childlike look in her eyes is been overtaken by the horrors of the things he does to her in this very bed." Randal walked toward the hearth and sat in the chair that David usually occupied. "She sits at his feet in this very chair and he forces himself into her mouth. I have seen it with my own eyes. She has no power against him, but you can reclaim her power. You must make him suffer for all of the wrong that he has befallen on her."

Randal's words made sense. Christopher had no choice, as a man who loved a woman, he had to defend her honor. Even it if that meant that he too would become guilty of the things that Randal took pleasure in. He would cause David such pain that it would force the angels to hide their eyes in fear. He would break the Arch Duke a thousand times over before giving him the satisfaction of killing him. And knowing that that Lord David would suffer, would bring him great pleasure.

"I will kill him…it would be my honor." Christopher spoke as he raised his head in acceptance. "I needs not wait for the Fall Brawl. Let me find him this night and I will end his life."

Randal shook his head. That would be too easy. If Randal were to enjoy this, it would have to be at his pace. "We must prepare you first. There is an art to pain to which you know nothing about. Lucky for you, I will teach you all you need to know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher sat confused as to why he was in the Arch Duke's bedchamber, but he said nothing. He watched as Randal took Patricia by the hand and sat her in front of him.

Randal stroked her hair and looked lovingly upon her. "Tell him my love. Tell him of what the Arch Duke has done to you."

The Duchess looked up at Randal and nodded her head. She lowered her eyes to Christopher's and spoke with bravery in her voice. "He forced me onto this bed and with no care for me, he hurt me. I am his wife, not a whore that receives payment for services rendered. I am the one that he swore before God to protect, yet he used his might and his fists to force me into his bed. He did this whilst she watched; it was a lesson to Lady Maria that if she did not comply, he would force her the same way."

Patricia had a knack for manipulating situations with her femininity. She was by no means a helpless woman, but when the time called she could become one. She knew that killing David was the only thing standing in her way from true happiness with Randal. And truth be told they were a match made in hell. The two most vile and wicked of people in all of the country found love within each other's hearts. They completed one another; his cunning matched her bravery, and his punishment matched her need to be punished. They had never been happier and could never _be_ happier until David was dead.

"I have heard the screams from her bedchamber when he visits. I am ashamed because at least it is her screaming and no longer me."

Randal touched his hand to her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "We must make him understand the pleasure in pain." He nodded slightly and felt relief when Patricia smiled.

She stood and kissed Randal. There was a deep, passionate kiss that left them both full of want. Roughly Randal pushed her down on the bed and then removed his clothing. When he started for Patricia's he roughly ripped her gown from her body, leaving her only in her bodice. Instead of removing it, he tightened it, causing a gasp from the small woman. Yet it seemed the more she gasped the deeper she kissed him.

Christopher did not understand. Was he to witness, yet another torture or was he to learn how to take pleasure in it? As he closed his eyes, he heard Randal's voice. "Do not look away. You must learn to feed the anger inside you."

Once Patricia had been shed of her clothes, Randal positioned her body so that her arms and legs were strung to the bedposts. She could not move if she wanted to and the ropes were so tight that small trickles of blood ran at her wrists as she wiggled to be set free.

Randal took the time to tease her body with his mouth and once he had her in a state that she could no longer control, he struck her. He struck her repeatedly until tears formed in her eyes. It was not until she cried did he plunge himself into her. The scream that she emitted made Christopher cringe. That was the sound of the scream Maria made when David had taken her away. He remembered her cry as he watched her gallop out of his view. That the scream that Gail made, when Randal had locked her away in his cell an her heart ached to be free. He would never understand how a scream could bring pleasure.

As he watched Randal and Patricia he wondered why he was there. Quickly however, he understood. Randal turned to him and motioned for Christopher to join him on the bed. He did not want to, but he knew that Randal would torture _him_ if he did not.

"She is ripe and waiting for you." Randal's madness was spiraling out of control. And the more he lost his mind, the happier he was. "You need not be gentle; she likes it when you are not."

Christopher lay with Patricia and thought of how wrong this was. Yet he found himself kissing her neck, trying only to think of Maria.

"I do not mind teaching you." Patricia whispered in his ear. "You can hurt me…I do not mind." She was as crazed as the Prince. What maddening world was Christopher in?

Randal's patience grew thin, and roughly he pulled Christopher up by the hair. "You will do this, or you will be the next one tied. And I promise you, I will not be as gentle with you as I was with the Duchess." He shoved Christopher's head onto the Duchess' mouth.

Out of fear Christopher complied and kissed Patricia roughly. Randal watched with pleasure, but now was the time for the lesson. "Think about David. Think about all of the things he has done to your love. He has stolen her innocence; he has made her his slave like Gail is mine. He has bruised and battered her poor body and she can do nothing about it. Now use that pain and cause pain on her."

As if turning off a light to humanity in his heart, Christopher let his mind travel into the darkness and found himself pleased at being able to channel his anger. He slammed himself roughly into Patricia's body causing moans and muffled cries for the Duchess. He felt his tears roll from his face with each thrust into her body.

"Do not lose that pain, Christopher…it is important." Randal whispered into his ear. "She is with child now. She will belong to him forever."

With that Christopher saw a blinding light as he slammed his body so hard into Patricia's that he felt her blood run over his length. He let out a scream of his own as he continued to punish her. And suddenly, he understood what Randal meant about the pleasure of pain. He would enjoy killing the Arch Duke; he would take great pleasure to the point of release at watching David die a slow death. The image of driving a blade across David's neck and seeing the dark red blood run his tunic brought forth a release that Christopher had never felt before.

David was to die and it was to be soon. And as soon as he did it, he knew he would never be the same Christopher again. For now, he had tasted his anger and it was sweet.


	17. The Raw is Wars

_Author's Note: I need to get them out of Enigma and on their way to Hardy, but I swear I could spend 5 more chapters in that place. I love Jeffrey...I think he needs to travel with them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy...thanks for the reveiws._

_Shanny_

The Raw is Wars

"_Maria?" The Undertaker yelled through the small cottage. _

_She had been sitting on the bed that she shared with Mickie, holding her sister's hand. Mickie had known how anxious she was; his decision would make or break her happiness. She looked over at Mickie, who offered a small smile and squeezed her hand gently. Maria stood and slowly walked out her modest room to find her father sitting with Christopher._

_Judging from his face, she could not tell if he was pleased, but she felt her nerves settle when Christopher stood and took her hand. His blue eyes set her heart aflame, no matter what her father decided, she would love him for all eternity._

"_Is this what you want?" The Undertaker asked as he looked at his third born. "Does he make you happy?"_

_Maria shook her head intensely. "Very much so. I want for nothing more than to wed him, Father. I want a life like you had with Mother. Christopher will give that life;we will be happy and have children. I beg for you blessing."_

_The Undertaker stood and fixed his dark eyes on Christopher. "She is my baby, you do not deserve her." He turned to Maria and took her hand. "But if you chose him, then let me not stand in the way of love. On the anniversary of the Raw Is Wars, we shall have a feast that will be the envy of all of Nitro. It will be your wedding feast. Let no man, or monarch come between what only the heavens could have created." He brought his small daughter into his arms. "I will hate to give you to another man, but your happiness is more important than mine. You have my blessing."_

_Maria's eyes flooded with tears as she hugged her father. "Thank you." She turned to face Christopher and kissed him softly. Resting her forehead against his, she looked into his blue eyes. "I chose you to make my happiest dreams reality." _

_Christopher reached into his satchel and extricated a charm bearing his family crest. "I will forge a ring for the ceremony, but for now, you are a member of the House of Jericho. I will wed thee and listen to the choir of angels sing our praises. No other can ever complete my heart the way you do."_

_Mickie ran out of the room and hugged the couple. In only one season…five months time, Maria would be Christopher's wife. There were preparations to be made as the young women ran off into their room in a fit of giggles and the men sat back at the table to discuss the plans to raid the Arch Duke's castle._

Maria woke up startled and felt the tears on her pillow that had slipped from her eyes. She looked over and saw David still sleeping amongst the furs. Quietly, she left the bed and found a small purse that she kept within her gown. As she pulled the string on the satin sack, she felt her heart ache for inside was the charm that Christopher had given her. Without words to wake the man lying in her bed, Maria crept out of the room and down the hall to check on her sister.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The preparations for the feast were already underway. Maria watched from Mickie's window as servants decorated the grounds, chef's designed culinary feasts around the multiple tables and common people stood outside the gates, waiting for their entry.

Maria normally loved the festivities, but she could not find any happiness in the scene. She turned quietly back to Mickie and sat next to her sleeping sister. As soon as she touched her hand to Mickie's, her eyes opened.

"Do not cry for me. I am strong and he will not break my spirit." Mickie reassured Maria by placing her hand on her arm. Maria's nod and tears brought Mickie to think of other reasons she was sad. "I know what the day is…it is alright to grieve."

Maria let her head fall forward. "Twas to be my wedding day. I should have been preparing for the happiest time of my life. I would be Christopher's wife this fortnight and in the coming of the new day, I would know what it was like to give myself to him completely. Instead my life has come to this. I share a bed with a man that I do not know nor understand…I am to have a child that shall be born into a life of monarchy and service. I do not know of father's wellbeing…and my love is dead and he wishes for me to aid in the death of my son's father." Maria laid her head against Mickie's arm. "You have been hurt because of my actions…you may die if you are infected."

Jeffrey entered the room and took in the sight. "My lady, what is the matter? The healer says that your sister will recover. There is no need for tears."

"Why is _he _doing this to us?" She turned her head slightly to look at Jeffrey. "All of the events of late have been a curse, to which start back to the Arch Duke. He sent Christopher away, he took me…he planted his seed within me and then tries to harm me with his words and actions against those I love. Tis his fault…everything that has happened." Without more words, Maria ran from Mickie's room and retreated to away to her chamber.

Jeffrey turned to Mickie and calmly spoke to ailing woman on the bed. "Has something transpired between Lady Maria and Lord David?" His fear was that during the night, David had compromised her; though he did not think he was capable of such an action.

Mickie shook her head and quietly wiped the tears from her own eyes. "Today was the day she was to wed. At the feast of the Raw is Wars in Nitro, all of the village was invited to share in their joy. She feels sadness for Christopher is dead and she has no one else to blame, but the Arch Duke."

"Do not worry for her; I will take care of her." Jeffrey promised with a smile and exited the room.

David watched as Jeffrey left the servant's quarters. He could feel anger rise within his chest, but he had promised Maria to try to learn compassion. He would not strike the man in front of him, but instead he would talk out his frustration. He followed Jeffrey to the outside of Maria's door and pulled him by the arm to stop him from entering.

"What is the meaning of this?" He locked his hard brown eyes on the softer eyes of the smaller Earl.

"Lady Maria had worry over her sister's wounds. She asked me for help, to which I gave her." Jeffrey's voice was gentle, and he did not pose a threat. He tried to keep his words at a low tone, so not to upset Maria more.

David clinched his jaw and stepped back from the Earl. "I did not grant permission for that to done. She is to serve a purpose and it that means that Lady Maria now knows the severity of forgetting her place, all for the better."

A rare glimpse of anger danced in Jeffrey's eyes. "I did not do it as an act of treason, my lord. I did it because it was the right thing to do. She is not an object; she is flesh and blood. If you want to win the Lady's affections, how do you think she would fare if her sister died from infection?"

"My dealings with Maria are none of your concern. Me thinks you forget who you address, Lord Earl." David was not use to being challenged and he found it hard to keep his voice from rising.

No matter how angry David was, Jeffrey seemed unmoved. "I think, you forget _your_ place, my lord. You may be Arch Duke of all of McMahon, but _I_ am the lord of this house. Just as I would not bark commands in your castle, you will not do the same here. This is a place of sanctuary; this is a place where the people of Enigma can come if they need help. I will not turn my back on one of my countrymen, because the Arch Duke wishes to teach a lesson."

David growled in frustration. He could not harm the Earl as he wanted because he knew it would be hell to pay from the Princess. The price of station made that clear; though Jeffrey was under him, _he_ was under Ashley. If it were not for her love for the man in front of him, Jeffrey would be no more, no matter how fond of the man he was.

"You tread a thin line. If you wish a marriage sanctioned, I expect loyalty. Do not make decisions for my court without consulting me first."

Maria's eyes pooled with tears as she opened her chamber do. "Your words are empty. You made a pact for compassion, yet you know none. What about the common that need help too?" She walked into the hall and stood before David without any fear. "My sister is hurt because of _you_, my love is dead because of _you_…do you loathe me that much that you wish to take everything I love away? What will be next, David? Will you take my child too?"

Jeffrey wrapped the crying woman in his arms. "My lady, the Arch Duke is out of bounds, but do not unleash your venom on him. Tis not his fault for your loss. If you must blame someone, blame the Grand Prince. He was the one who gave the order to bring Christopher to him. He is the one that killed your love. All of the events that have happened are because of his plan, not Lord David's. You have a babe that needs its parents to find some common ground. Please, my lady, do not let Randal destroy more of you life."

"I wish for death to make the pain go away." She cried against Jeffrey's chest. "I do not want this life anymore."

David stood confused, just the night before she had asked to sleep within his arms; she seemed content to have him in her bed. Why now was she so unhappy? He had done nothing wrong. "Have I offended thee?" He softly pulled her arm from around Jeffrey's body and forced her to turn toward him. "I am remorseful for any wrong doing that I have done, past eve. But I do not know what it is."

Jeffrey shook his head; David had no clue about how unhappy the woman he had claimed truly was. "Twas the day she was to be wed." He locked eyes on the Arch Duke and walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David watched from the main table the festivities around him. He was surprised the Earl Jeffrey opened his gates and shared in the holiday of the Raw is Wars, with all of the people of Enigma. It was a celebration of McMahon's independence from Jarrett; yet, the royal house never celebrated with the people.

Jeffrey welcomed commoners to his feast and had music for royal, nobility and common alike to dance and share in the merriment. Children were entertained by funnymen in makeup, there was enough food to feed the entire village; and even more so, that they could take back to their homes. Even Jeffrey's speech about the importance of the day included the common folk. He spoke of how McMahon would not be prosperous without their hard work to make it so. "We may have fought the wars and won…but we owe our wealth on the back of you. This is your country as much as it is mine. I share with you our celebration and I salute your efforts." The words of Earl Jeffrey rang in David's ears and he wondered could he ever be such a man.

Maria sat quietly at the table and refused to allow herself to enjoy her surroundings. All she wished for was to travel back in time and convince Christopher never to go on his foolhardy mission to kill the Arch Duke. But, that was a luxury that the King himself could not grant her. No matter what Jeffrey had said, _David_ was to blame for it all.

She pressed the charm of Christopher's crest against her palm and slowly pulled the letter he had written her from her sleeve. As she excused herself from the table, she looked at the letter again with tears in her eyes.

Turning her head towards the heavens, she made a promise of love. "I swear to you, Christopher; it will be done. I will convince him to fight so that he may die. But I do it not out of malice, I do it for love. Tis my wedding gift to you."


	18. Hardy

_Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been trying to finish Maintaining Perfection, but I thought I'd add another chapter to this one. Hope you enjoyed the holiday!_

Hardy

The travel to Hardy was long and quiet. Maria sat beside her sister, comforting her through the rocky terrain. She did not know why David allowed Mickie to ride within his carriage; if it were an act of kindness, it fell on deaf ears. She had made up her mind, she would ultimately lead him to his death; but the question remained; how?

Maria could not escape the pain from her loss of Christopher which seemed to grow tenfold since the Feast of the Raw is Wars. If she could, she would kill David with her own hands, but she knew he was too heavily guarded. The only way she would get close enough to do it, would be in the quiet of her chamber.

"How long until Hardy, my lord?" She had thought about slaying him in his sleep. She did not care what harm would come to her after it was done. The Council would want her dead, but she was sure that Princess Ashley and Earl Jeffrey would come to her aid. If nothing else, they would delay her execution until her baby was born. She would die happy knowing that her child would be raised by people as kind and caring as them. Christopher had asked that David participate in the Games of the Fall Brawl, but why delay the inevitable? If she could kill him now, all the better for all of McMahon.

David looked up from his window; his eyes were entranced by the sad brown orbs of Maria. "We shall arrive by supper."

Maria nodded and looked down at her sister who was sleeping. "I wish for hot bath, to soak away the troubles of this journey."

David leaned forward and questioned Maria. "And what troubles have you encountered? From where I sit, it seems all of your troubles have been answered by _your_ Earl Jeffrey." He tried to hide the jealousy in his voice. David was not a jealous man, but he did not like the way Maria ran to Jeffrey for rescue. The relationship between them bothered him beyond words. "Your sister needed aid; _Jeffrey_ was there with the healer. You were saddened at the feast; _Jeffrey_ comforted you. How is it that Earl Jeffrey knows you so well?"

Maria felt her anger rise, if she had to kill him now, so be it. "Earl Jeffrey has been nothing but kind to me. Unlike you, he listens when I have concern. His heart is filled with helping others, instead of his personal gain. Forgive me my lord; I am alone in your company. I only wished a friend, yet that has offended has it not?"

David squeezed the space at the bridge of his nose. "Have I not made it clear that if you have needs you are to come to me?"

"Am I your prisoner?"

David did not understand her question. "You are my guest." He answered her through clinched teeth.

Maria tried to stifle a laugh at his statement. "Are _your_ guests permitted to make friendships with others besides their masters? Are _your_ guests permitted to come and go as they please? Are _your_ guests permitted to refuse advances when they wish to be alone?" She no longer cared if her words hurt; she wanted him to feel as badly as she did. "I am no guest. I do not have the choice to do anything. All of my existence is to please you, but at the cost of my happiness. How do think I should feel to know that I mean nothing?"

David knocked on the window to alert the driver of the carriage that they would take rest. As the company came to a stop, he motioned for Sir Gregory to advance to the carriage. "Take the Lady in Waiting and see that her wounds are redressed. Find fresh water and tend to the horses. They were will be no disturbance until I give word." At his commands, he never took his eyes off of Maria. This was fight that he was not backing down from.

As Mickie was carried away from the carriage, Maria turned toward David. "So that is your answer for everything. The whore misbehaved yet again, now punish her by taking the only person who cares for her away."

David leaned in close and clenched his jaws. It took all of his sanity not to strike her where she sat. "What would you have me do? You are a concubine. You are to give me heirs; in return I give you shelter, culture and station. I have kept to my end of the bargain, which is more than you would get from any other nobleman in this country. I owe you nothing."

Maria leaned in equally as close to David. "You owe me my love. You owe me my life. You owe me my family. _You_ owe _me_ everything."

David laughed at Maria. This foolish peasant felt that _he_ owed _her._ "It amazes me how you despise royalty for our entitlement, yet you feel entitled to something more than what you are worth. I will tell you this only one more time. I did not kill Christopher. His death was unfortunate, but it was necessary. If he were not made an example, what is there to stop others from trying to destroy the Royal Family? If you must blame his death on someone, blame him. He had no right to storm my castle; he had no right to leave you alone. If I were him, I would have never left you."

Before Maria could think, she slapped David's face. "You have no right to ever speak his name. You know not why he felt he must attack. His family has a long line of warriors who have fought against the House of Orton, that dates back to when McMahon and Jarrett were but one in the same. He had a duty to his family."

"So Christopher's duty was excusable, yet mine is not." David rubbed his face at the point that she struck him. "I am _not_ Christopher; I do not wish to be Christopher. I have done everything in my power to make you comfortable, yet my best will never be enough. Do not blame your unhappiness on me; you are the one who is hell-bent on being unhappy."

Maria's fists drew on their own and she gritted teeth in anger. "How do you propose I find happiness? I have served my purpose; my womb is full of your heir. Now that that is done, you return to Layla's chamber, no longer a need for me. Is that what is to be like, until you decide you wish another heir? Am I just here for you to mate? You offered me more than a life at your service, yet you have nothing to prove it."

Dave reached out and cupped his hand against her cheek. "I returned to Layla's chamber because you did not want me in yours. You told me, you would rather die than to be in my life. Those are not the words of a woman, who wishes to share _something_ with me. If I wanted to lay with a woman that loathed me, I would be with the Duchess. I want more than a warm body; I want a warm heart." He leaned in closer to look her in the eyes. "Layla, is not who I would have chosen to share my bed, but she does not complain when she does. She actually seems content that I have chosen to share my nights with her. That is more than I can say for you."

Maria moved her head away from him and folded her arms across her chest. "There is no joy in knowing that I am to be used at your whim. If Layla is what you desire, mayhaps _she_ should have been your choice for a concubine."

David knocked on the window to signal that the ride should continue. He was done with arguing. He was done with Maria. He was the Arch Duke of McMahon; he did not have to prove himself to a peasant. As he watched the rigid way she sat on her side of the carriage, he questioned, why he had bothered to try in the first place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The villa in Hardy was vast; Duke Matthew spared no expense in adorning his home with all of the metals that he had won. There were trophies, plaques, metals, and swords taken from fallen soldiers in every room of his home; it was evident that he too was a great solider.

"My lord Arch Duke, Lady Maria." Duke Matthew bowed and eyed the small woman. "Welcome to Hardy."

As they made their way through the house, Matthew showed Maria to her room. Inside was large bed, a bath and a hearth; not unlike the room she held at Castle Batista. As Maria walked around the room and inspected it, she noticed a door within. Her curiosity got the better of her and she opened it only to see a larger room decorated with the symbols of the Duke.

She felt his breath on her neck as she looked at his bed chamber. "I thought it best that your room be next to mine. This door has no lock, so there is nothing to prevent a visit or two, during your stay." The smile that Matthew held made her heart jump. It was bad enough to be at David's beck and call; now she would be at the mercy of the Duke as well.

Maria turned and dropped her eyes. "Please my lord. I am with child."

Matthew reached out and brazenly touched her long brown hair. "Then there shall no evidence of our meeting." He stepped away, when he heard David approach.

Maria stood in the doorway with her eyes wide with fear. She had two choices, seek protection from the man that destroyed her world, or be subjected to a man that wanted to take her against her will. Her brain raced for some kind of answer. If she killed David while they were in Hardy, there would no one to protect her from Matthew. But, if she let him live, there would be no one to protect her from him.

David's hand appeared causing Maria to look up. "My lady, supper awaits." He looked over her shoulder and recognized Matthew's suite. He said nothing to Maria, but escorted her out of her chamber. "Duke Matthew, where am I to take sleep?"

Matthew smiled and led Maria and David down a hall on the other side of the villa. "Tis the finest room in all of my estate." He opened the door to reveal a room adorned with golden branches on the walls, two fireplaces on either side of the room, and a large four post bed with a curtain for privacy. The room had a separate bath chamber with a large claw foot tub and a toilet chamber within. There were closets filled with fine furs and canisters of wine. This room was set for royalty. It had all of the amenities that an heir to thrown needed for everyday life. "There are two servants at your command, my lord. They will take rest outside of your chamber. But this…this is why this room is so special."

Matthew removed a key from his neck and smiled at David. He unlocked a small door just past the last hearth. Inside that room four women stood and lowered their eyes. "Tis my own personal collection; the finest entertainment in all of Hardy."

The room was scarcely a room; four walls, and four cots. Maria felt her heart break at looking at the condition in which they were forced to live. They were no ordinary slaves, for they were not tending to the house or working the felids. These women were young, they were attractive, and they were clean. They were dressed as if they were ready to take sleep, even before the supper hour. They had been locked away in a room that was only accessed by the room that David was to sleep in. These women, Maria knew, were brought out to entertain guests and probably the Duke, when he saw fit.

Matthew closed the door and locked it behind him. He placed the key in the palm of David's hand. "Worry not for me, my lord. I have my own concubine to keep me company." He raised his brows and smiled as he walked by Maria. He had waited for her since his time at Castle Batista and now with Maria just outside his room and David occupied within his own chamber, nothing would stop him from having her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria summoned her courage as she paced back and forth in her chamber. It had been some time since she was excused from the dinner table and told to take sleep. She knew not what she waiting for, but she knew that at any minute Matthew would be visiting. Sir Jonathan had been given his own chamber to share with his wife, so there was no guard outside of her door. Even if there were, there was nothing to stop Matthew from coming through the door between their chambers. She had thought about visiting Mickie, but she was not permitted in the servant's quarters. That is where the knights took sleep and though they were valiant, some had been less than gentlemanly with the female servants. She had no choice.

Maria lifted her chin and opened her chamber door. She started down the corridor and found herself outside of David's chamber. She knocked softly and when did not answer she felt her heart sink. She was sure that he was enjoying his _entertainment_ for the evening; whether it be with the slaves or with Layla, he cared not for her safety. He knew what kind of man Duke Matthew was, yet he brought her to his villa, anyway.

Just as she turned to leave, she saw him standing in the hall. His face held a worried expression, but when he locked eyes on her the scowling seemed to fade. "I had checked your chamber and you were not within. I feared that something had happened to you." David had known what Duke Matthew had planned. It is not as if it were forbidden. Maria _was_ a concubine, she held no power; she was a treat for any noblemen that wished her.

"I do not wish to sleep in that room, next to that man." She spoke to him with her head held high. "He has told me what will transpire through this night. I do not wish to be a whore, anymore." She felt the tears start in her eyes, but turned her head as David approached.

He leaned over her and opened his door motioning for her to come inside. Once he secured the latch, he turned to her and lifted her chin. "You may take rest here."

Without looking at him, she made her way to the bed and climbed inside. "Will I not impose with your _entertainment_?" She watched as he played with the key in his hand, knowing that he wanted to enter that other room.

David turned to Maria and gave her an angry gaze. "I have no more desire to be with four frightened girls than I do to be with a woman whose tongue is like a razor. I have a need, yes. But I wish to share it with someone who knows how to meet it. I will take sleep in Layla's chamber this fortnight. You are safe."

Maria turned over in the bed and looked at the opposite wall. She felt her body begin to shake as the tears came uncontrollably. She wanted Christopher; he would protect her without wanting anything in return. She was forced to be in that room with David, so that Matthew could not take her. She just wanted out.

David slowly walked over to Maria and touched her hair. He let out a sigh and turned her over to look at him. "I have given you shelter, I have vowed not to touch you; why do you cry now?" He could not understand what vexed her so. Is this not what she wanted? She was safe from Matthew's advances and knew that he would take comfort in the servant's quarters. Was there anything he could do to please her?

"I want more than this!" She yelled. "I want a love, I want a family. I want someone who understands me. I had that once, but now it is gone and your attempts at generosity are not enough. I want everything that you have stolen from me. I want you to die for your sins." She hit him repeatedly about the chest as she cried. Her heart emptied with each tear that fell, she hated David. She hated him because she needed him and she hated him because she had to kill him, but most of all she hated him because she loved him.

David held the weeping woman in his arms. "What must I do, to stop this torture in your heart? I know not how to be _him_. This is all I am." He breathed in the scent of her hair and held her close to his chest. "I can not change who I am to make you happy, nor will I try. I have offered you the best that I am able to give. It is up to you if you accept it."

Maria pulled away and looked David in the eye. "Just make it stop hurting so." The pleading in her voice threatened to break David's spirit.

He pressed his lips to hers and swallowed the gasp that she made. He laid her back amongst the furs and moved the hair from her face. "This is all I can give you." He whispered before kissing her again. His hands trailed her body and she did not protest. He felt the heat from her flesh with each sweep of his hand. As he slowly untied her bed gown he let his lips descend upon the flesh of her breasts and his body ached when her hands touched his head.

Maria's voice was far and distant as she felt herself giving over to his touch. "Take the pain away." She did not know what she expected him to do. She did not know what _Christopher_ expected her to do. But as soon as his body joined with hers, she felt the guilt boil in her heart. Her body was experiencing pleasure like she had never known, but it was a betrayal to the man she loved. Every ounce of her flesh craved David's touch, his kiss, every movement that he made; somehow when the warm feeling burned her body and she erupted with a moan of utter carnal bliss; she felt David piercing through the armor of her heart.

As she lay in his arms, and he kissed her hair, she fought with herself. David _had _to die. No matter what she _could _feel for him, _he _had destroyed true love. Christopher could have easily made her body feel the things that David did; but he was never given that chance. David sent Christopher to his death and now relished in the privileges that were to be Christopher's. No matter if his touch was like fire, or if his lips were like satin; no matter if his eyes were the color of honey and his smile, though infrequent, had the power to warm a glacier. David was the route of all evil, and David had to die. Her body understood, but now she needed to tell that to her heart.


	19. The Maddening

_Author's Note: So during my whole vacation, I really didn't have much to say about this story. I went back to work today and bam...it hit me. I actually came up with this on my drive in this morning. I think I need to go back to therapy, because obviously, I'm losing my mind. Anyway, this chapter is dark, but it is not graphic. _

_One clarification...Randal uses the term love, not in the romantic sense, but in the sense of friendship, or soul mate. _

The Maddening

His mind was blank as he stared at the wheel. His only task, to forge a sword worthy of killing a man that would be King, had taken him into the blackness that had become his mind. So many thoughts, so many questions; Christopher was slipping into something that he no longer recognized.

Christopher leaned in over the wheel, touching the metal to stone. As he watched the sparks dance wildly around, he felt himself smiling. This sword would be like no other, it would be the sword to strike down the Arch Duke. _How fitting, a sword with the dragon incrusted on its handle; the dragon, the symbol of wisdom, the symbol of his death._

He touched his finger to the blade and closed his eyes when he saw the blood. This sword was magnificent. He spent countless hours balancing the weight. It was feather light; good for a swift kill. The tine was perfectly balance and the blade, sharp enough to split a single hair in two. This blade, the Metalingus, was truly the finest sword that Christopher had ever created.

As he peered into his reflection on the steel, he did not recognize the man staring back at him. His once brilliant blue eyes seemed to have lost their shine. All that remained were lost blue orbs, searching for his soul. It was still there, he could tell, but it was buried so far away that he could not reach it by himself. At one point in time he would have blamed the Grand Prince for his transformation; but not now. _Randal_ was his friend. _Randal_ understood the pain within Christopher's heart. _Randal_ had shown Christopher the beauty of anguish and the euphoric release of the pressure. _Randal_ was not the vile man that he once thought him to be; _Randal_ was the only one to understand.

A psychotic grin that he could not escape looked back at him and made his stomach churn. _Stop. I wish not to be this person._

The smile had other plans for Christopher. _She will not want you anymore. She has tasted flesh, she enjoys his punishments. She could have stopped him if she were so inclined. She played you for a fool; you gave up everything so that she would be free and look how she has repaid you. _

Christopher threw the blade into the cooling pool in hopes that when the heat met with the cool, all of the thoughts in his head would dissipate. As he peered over the edge of the, the grin returned. _Leave me alone. I do not want these thoughts._

His reflection laughed at him. _Always such the romantic. Do you think she will want you after you kill her love? She never loved you, not like she loves him. She never shared her body with you, but does with him, willingly. Randal was right, he has turned her. It is the only way._

What was he to do? He had never struck a man down before. Even if he would have managed to kill David that faitful night, he would have been his first kill. The thought sickened him, but he never shared that with the rebels. Now he would have to hunt and slay David as if he were animal. Still the thought made him ill. _I know what must be done. I will do it quickly and not look back._

The reflection in the pool clucked its tongue back at Christopher. _You will do as Randal asked. You will pierce his heart, but not to kill; only to wound. His death must be slow, it must be painful. You will take pleasure in watching the warm blood soak his tunic and witness the heat from his body create steam in the cool autumn night. It is the only way to completely enjoy the hunt._

Christopher sat back on the hard concrete and drew his knees to his chest. He let his head rest on his folded arms and tried his best to block out the sounds coming from his own head. David deserved to die, that was true. But what Randal wanted him to do was inhumane. It was against the laws of God, to kill another man out of jealousy. But there was no other way to save Maria.

The voice inside his head was constant, like a nagging pain deep within the grey matter of his brain. It offered no rest, it was ever present; this voice was turning him into a beast. _Just give in Christopher. If you kill him quickly, where is the pleasure for you? You have heard the screams; you know how they make you feel. There is freedom just around the bend, if only you can make him scream._ He never wanted to listen to those screams again. They caressed his body, like a satin sheet; they drew goose bumps on the muscles of his arms. At first it was only when the Duchess screamed, but that was because she liked it. Then he found that the servant's screams were just as sweet. Randal had taught him the difference in screams. There were screams of fear and screams of pain. There were screams of exhaustion and screams that no mortal should ever hear. The pain in others hearts was not something to relish in, yet he found himself salivating at the thought.

_Yes, I could make him scream, then the dull pain would go away and I would be whole again._ But giving in to that need would allow the beast inside, time to run free. He was afraid that if he gave in to the beast, Christopher would cease to exist all together. _If I let the anger overtake me, she can bring me back. Maria could save me, just as I will save her._ It all made sense. He could give into his primal feelings and know that Maria would bring him from the brink of insanity.

The ominous laughter in his head rang in his ears like bells on the cathedral. The volume, in which he laughed at himself, was louder than any trumpeter signaling the arrival of the King. The noise, coming from his head, threatened to make his eardrums bleed. _She will not care if you are the beast. She will only see him dead. She loves him, Christopher. You will have no choice but to make her scream as well. _

No, he could not harm Maria. She was his true love. Love that pure does not exist for pain; it only exists to make good happen, to bring new life into a dark and hurting world. That kind of love is cloaked in warmth and is protected by angels on high. There was no way he would ever harm his love.

But, what if she were no longer the Maria that he loved. _He _was no longer the Christopher that _she _loved. He had opened a door to the black part of his heart and now that door refused to close. He had seen things that no mortal should ever see, he had done things that no man should be allowed to continue to roam the earth, had done. He saw terror in the eyes of the people he looked upon and that terror was not because Randal was at his side; that terror was because Christopher was the man inflicting the pain. _Randal has done this to me. He has conflicted my mind and made me crave the darkness. If I wish to be free, if I wish to free Maria and Gail, I must be free of him. _

He looked to his side as if someone where standing next to him. Christopher shook his head telling himself he was wrong. _The Grand Prince is not the enemy; he is but your teacher. He has many more lessons for you to learn. Have you not gained knowledge beyond human understanding under his tutelage? Has he not opened your eyes to an entirely new world? Are your senses not keener; are your skills not sharper? Randal is only trying to better you. You know who is to blame; the final step is releasing those who claim to love you and making them feel your pain._

He let his mind float to Gail, the way she held out her hand to beg for his help. He remembered the single tear that fell from her eyes. If Maria no longer loved him, surely Gail would. But he had destroyed a life that grew inside of her. She could not love him, not knowing that he killed her child. Christopher looked at his hands, and saw the remainder of the scar from the sword he used to end the life of her babe and he felt his lips curl into a smile.

_If Gail wished to be free, she would have escaped by now. Just as Maria has the power to leave whenever she wants. Randal is right, this is all but a game. A game to make a fool out of Christopher of Jericho. I am but a pawn in their twisted game of love. My heart is like a trophy to which they hold on display and smash to the ground when I turn away. Gail left me, years ago. She left me alone and hurt and desperately in love. She showed me the way to love a woman, my body felt things that I had never felt before and she left me alone and wanton. _

Christopher stood and walked over to the pool. He smiled back at his reflection. _Maria took my heart and put it on a shelf. She teased me with love and when I gave her my soul, she left with David. She gave her body and her heart to the man who wished me dead. He is not to blame, for hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. She vexed me because I left, but she paid back my dues ten-fold. Her punishment will be swift, but his will severe. They think they will laugh at my folly, but I will be the one who is laughing. I will force her to watch as her love becomes no more. And as the last scream from his heart echoes in the valley, I will feel myself in my hand and release a sweet tribute over his lifeless body. I care not if she can save me anymore, for she is the cause of my torment. She has done this to me; she must pay for it all. _

As he stood and turned, he looked over at Randal. A single tear escaped his eye and he nodded his head. Finally the voice inside his head sileneced the voice within his heart. He had given himself over to the pain, the hurt, the betrayal. Christopher had completely transformed. He held his head high and gave Randal a smile. Finally, since his capture, Christopher was free.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randal made his stride over to Christopher and embraced him in a hug. Finally, after years of loneliness, Randal had someone that understood the troubles of his mind. There was no satisfaction in feeding off of others, if there was no one to share it with. Just as hunters, hunt in packs, they relish in the thrill of the sport as a unit. But a lone man, with an affinity for hurting others, finds no joy unless he has someone at his side to witness what he has done. His conquests would finally be shared with another; no longer a dirty secret between him and his victims. Randal found in Christopher a companion, a friend and more importantly a love.

Randal could only love Patricia but so much. Patricia needed someone to hurt her to feel that she was worthy. But to a man who needs pain to survive, knowing that the victim is enjoying the pain as much as he enjoys inflicting it, left him unfulfilled. There was never a surprise in her eyes when his fist contacted with her face, nor a true gasp of terror, when he used objects to contain her lust. He could love her as much as his heart would allow, but it would never be complete. Christopher could be his soul; a bosom friend that would remain with him always. A pupil always willing to learn and in time, he too would teach.

Randal finally found what he had been looking for all of his life. Randal's insanity finally found approval and acceptance.


	20. Making Champions

_Author's Note: I used some weaponary of the time in this chapter. Just in case you don't know what I'm talking about here's the descriptions. _

_A flail is the weapon that has a wooden handle and a chain that is connected to a metal ball with spikes coming out of it. It kills by the weight of the ball and the spikes sticking into the skin. It mainly crushes bones and the spikes are just for extra torture. It is not to be confused with a Morning Star which looks a lot like it,, but it does not have the chain, so it is better a kill up close. There is no reach on a Morning Star…the flail is better for when you are standing a little ways back from the victim._

_A falchion looks like a machete, but it's not as long and it's really heavy. The Bec de Corbin is a pole weapon that looks like the poker you use in a fireplace. It has a point at the end and a hook that goes across it. It is used for stabbing, not striking. _

Making Champions

The collection of champions was slowly growing. From Kendrick David had acquired Brian, a fierce swordsman, from Enigma, a warrior named Carlito who was skilled in hand to hand combat, there were few that could match his quick movements or his acrobatic abilities; even Earl Jeffrey, who was considered the finest archer in the entire kingdom; had been chosen. David only needed a few more warriors and then the intense training would begin. He had already known the men he wished to participate; now it was only a matter of picking the finest.

A small party was gathered on the grounds watching Sir Jonathan spar with a local man from Hardy named Shelton Benjamin. Shelton had escaped King Booker's cruelty in the land of Harlem and now, he was willing to risk treason to fight against his fatherland. Dave stood by watching, noting every move Shelton Benjamin made. If he were to be worthy of participating in the games, he would have to do better than he was. Granted, he was skilled with a flail, but his movements were predictable and Dave knew that Sir Johnathan was going lightly.

Without addressing the company, David walked toward the men. He stood in the middle of their battle and dared either to strike him. He turned toward Jonathan and held out his hand silently demanding his flail and shield. With wooden handle now in hand he turned toward the young man and looked at him as his fingers traced the spikes on the ball. "You wish to fight against teams from Jarrett and Harlem Heat? How do you plan on doing so when each of your footsteps, you leave a pattern? There must be cunning in your strides, no man should be able to predict your next move." David stood and waited for Shelton Benjamin to answer.

Shelton Benjamin bowed and lowered his weapon. "Forgive me, my lord; I wish not to spar with you."

David did not answer, instead raised his flail quickly forcing Shelton Benjamin to raise his shield in defense. Had he not got the shield up in time, he would be dead where he stood. "You must never let down your guard, no matter to whom you are speaking. And to the matter of if you wish to spar, it is of no concern of mine. You will be taught, or you will die right here. Believe me when I say, I will battle you whether your shield is raised or not."

The two men began the dance of battle, with David easily overpowering the smaller man. It had less to do with his strength, but more to do with his battle ready technique. A few blows from David were blocked, but before long, Shelton Benjamin found himself looking up at the sky and David's foot pressed over his throat.

David turned to Sir Jonathan and handed him back his weapons. "Get him ready, or send him packing. He will not represent McMahon this way." David made his way back to sidelines, watching the two men practice. He was angry that _this_ was the best that Hardy had to offer. Turning to Matthew, David spoke. "So what of this woman that I hear so much about?"

Matthew smiled. "Ah Lita. She is as skilled with a lance as any man. She will do McMahon proud."

David laughed. "You expect McMahon to enter into a battle with a woman as a jouster? Do you want to disrespect your king?" He scanned the grounds and noticed Maria approaching. He took in the way she lowered her eyes as she drew near, the nervous way she wrenched her fingers as though she had a question she wished not to ask. "I wish to see her perform." He never took his eyes off of Maria and bowed when she stood beside him.

Maria looked out at the men on the field. This was her chance to convince David to fight. "Will you not join them in sport?" She turned to him and studied his eyes.

With a nod of his head to signal an end of sparing for the day, he answered her. "I have no need for another medal. I have proven myself a valiant warrior; I have won the games every year I have participated. One more plaque will not learn the country anything new. I will leave the fighting to the younger champions, let them live in glory for awhile."

Maria nodded. "Seems a hypocrisy. You are to challenge them to meet their deaths on the game field, yet you will not fight at their side."

Matthew and David both turned to the girl. "Lord David has no need to answer to a peasant. If he wishes not to fight, he will not." Matthew's words were harsh as he spoke to Maria. He had come to visit her the previous night, only to find her chamber empty. When he did find her, she was wrapped safely in the arms of the Arch Duke, to which Matthew was none too happy about.

David turned his head to glare at Matthew. "Nor does the Arch Duke require a mouthpiece." He turned his attention back to Maria. "Do you wish me to play in the games? Mayhaps to see that my skill is not just boastary?"

Maria lowered her head. She knew that she must tread lightly to avoid any suspicion. "Nay my lord, I believe that it would give the men incentive to be better at their craft if they were to see that you were willing to join them in the field."

David smiled and nodded. "If you request that I win a battle for you, then mayhaps I will consider." It felt odd to him to give into her request, but it was the first thing she asked of him that he _could_ grant her; it was the first thing that he _wanted_ to grant her. "One condition on my playing. If I win a battle, you will walk with me on the fields to accept my honor."

Maria felt her blush for the first time in months. "Twould be an honor, my lord. But more so if I could choose your sport."

Matthew injected. "The Arch Duke has won in every category. Hand to hand combat, archery, the flail, the joust, swordplay…there is nothing he does not excel in."

"What of the falchion? Tis like a sword, I know, but its weight is twice and proves more difficult to manage after a long battle. Or mayhaps the Bec de Corbin?" Maria noticed how Matthew's eyes opened wider at her knowledge of the weaponry of their time. Even David was impressed by her knowledge. "Christopher taught me. He was a master sword maker. He taught me of the different weapons made to slay a man."

David laughed. "You pick the weapon and the battle, I shall do the rest." His confidence in his ability would be his downfall. David knew that no other warrior in his land or Jarrett or Harlem for that matter could match his skill. If only he knew what Maria was planning.

"Very well, it is settled. I chose the Bec de Corbin battle and the stakes are…"

"To the death. There is no other way." David smiled and walked across the field to congratulate Shelton Benjamin on joining his team of champions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David stifled a laugh as a small woman with hair the color of the setting sun made her way to the dining hall. She wore a modest dress, with her red hair pulled up in a bun, her green eyes shined like emeralds and her face was a smooth as porcelain save the permanent frown on her lips. He looked her up and down and then turned to Matthew. "Do you wish me the laughing stock of all of McMahon?"

Matthew shook his head and walked over to take the maiden by her hand. "My lord Arch Duke, this is Lita…the finest jouster in Hardy. She may not look like much, but she will match any man on any horse, anywhere." He brought Lita to stand in front of David and turned her around so that he may inspect her.

David narrowed his gaze and looked at the young girl in front of him. "So you wish to be a man?"

Lita lowered her eyes. "Nay my lord, I wish only to be treated as an equal. It would be an honor to fight in the games. My father lost four sons, I am all that remains. Tis always been his dream to have his son ride under McMahon's flags. I wish only to make him proud."

David reached out and touched his hand to her breasts. "But you are too soft to be a champion." His hand continued to trail her body as he watched her cringe. "To feminine to ever compete with a man."

"Forgive my tongue my lord, but if you wish your hands, you will remove them from me at once." Lita bowed and turned toward Matthew. "I did not come here to be groped. I came here to fight. If you wish me to prove my skill, then I will require a horse and a lance; neither of which I have in my bosom." She turned to David and curtsied before attempting to walk from the room.

"You will pay respect, or you will face the consequences." Matthew warned as he grabbed Lita by the arm.

"And _you_ will respect me or you will face _my _consequences." She snatched arm away and stared the Duke down as though she were ready to battle him. In one swift movement, Lita reached out removing the sword from Matthew's waist and swiped it so that a lock of his hair fell to the ground. "Now, is there a chamber for me to change, so that I may prove that I will beat any man who is brave enough to mount a horse against me?"

David nodded. If nothing else, he liked her determination. Unlike Maria who wanted David to change, Lita wanted to fight. He could respect a fighter, not a wordsmith. "Very well, you will have your audition, in the morrow. For now, I require a meal and sleep. You will stay here, as my guest." He turned to Matthew and received no disagreement.

Maria watched feeling an unknown tingle of jealousy at David's interaction with Lita. Why was it that she could defy him and he not be angered, but when _she_ defied him, she was punished? She fell in step behind Lita and David, noticing how he took her arm in his and led her to supper.

"I believe she will be your replacement. It is only a matter of time, before you will be in your chamber and I will be joining you." His whisper on her neck made her ill. David could not take an interest in Lita, he could not leave her alone to suffer Matthew.

She sat silently at supper listening to Lita talk to the men as if she were one of them. She needed not to be spoken to before she could speak, she needed not to ask permission to answer. Lita was a woman in David's company that had freedom. Lita was woman that Maria needed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria found her standing outside by herself. Just the proud way Lita held her head, forced Maria to let go of her fear and approach. Maria was shocked when Lita curtsied her. "My lady? Are you alright?" Lita asked with a gentle voice.

Maria shook her head and looked Lita square in the eye. "How do you do it? How are you able to demand their respect?"

"Tis simple, if they do not respect me, I will kill them. I care not for what happens to me, but they will know that the last thing they saw before they fell was my face." Lita spoke like seasoned solider, she was hard, she was numb…she was everything that Maria wanted to be.

"Can you teach me?"

"To fight? My lady, Lord David would have me hanged." Lita was set to die at her own defense, not at the defense of a helpless female. "Though I do not envy your position, I do not see any other way for you to exist. I would not spend one night in this house, if I were unarmed. Duke Matthew takes what he wants and throws away the rest. Lord David uses the Thrown to back his play. There is no free will here."

Maria's desperation was growing. "That is why I need your help. I must learn to defend myself. My parents were both strong and raised their daughters to speak their minds. But talking to men that know nothing but war does no good. They understand brutality, physical aggression, arguments with swords…my words fall on deaf ears and my actions are punished." She turned her back, so that Lita would not see the pain in her face. "I can live knowing that I will mean nothing to Lord David, but I pray that my child will not have that same fate. But what I can not live with is the fear that Matthew will find me alone in his home and demand payment for his hospitality."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and Maria turned around. "We must meet in secret. I will teach you how to defend yourself and where to strike to kill a man. But, you must never tell."

Maria nodded. "Thank you. In the morrow, I will be ready." She brushed a quick kiss on Lita's cheek and retreated back into the house.

Maria had accomplished much in one day. She had gotten David to promise to fight; she had gained his trust by playing on his fondness of her. She had enlisted Lita to teach her to kill. Now, she had to figure how to combine these triumphs. If she could have David vulnerable to the point of submission, she could deliver the fatal blow and kill him herself.

The plan made her giddy with excitement, but the pain in her heart brought tears to her eyes. In the short time she had been with him, she had grown use to his moods, his temper, his gentle hands, his warm eyes. Maria found herself thinking more of him and less of Christopher. Christopher's death brought nothing but pain and sorrow to her heart, but David's smile brought warm and burning sensation on her flesh. She would not betray her love for Christopher anymore. That sweet, gentle man was now dead and no matter how hard it would be to do, Maria would make sure that David paid for his sins.


	21. Finding Pleasure

_Author's Note: Hello again...sorry it's taken so long for an update. I think I must be really horny because I've been writing sex scenes in all of the stories I'm working on. It's hard to make each one different, but Maria and David deserved their own time together. _

_Discoinferno1, the super sluth that she is saw through my little plan and now I have to reveal a little earlier than I wanted. This chapter really doesn't have much to do with the plot, but I wanted to write it! Forgive the typos or missed words. I'm tired of re-reading it and I'm sure I missed something._

_Enjoy! Shanny_

**_This chapter contains sexual content._**

Finding Pleasure

The training with Lita had been intense, but well worth the effort. Maria had learned the points in which to strike a man to kill him and where to strike only to maim. Lita taught her the different ways in which to hold a blade to slice and how to stab; she taught her where to strike a blow to render unconsciousness and how much pressure must be used to split the skull. For a woman, Lita was as skilled in defense and weaponry as any man that Maria had ever encountered.

A soft knock at her chamber door, found Maria in a panic. She was sure it was Matthew, coming for his payment of hospitality. She had just entered the bath, she was naked and wet…there was no way to cover herself or try to protect herself and her child. Lita had told her to always be prepared for as a woman in this court, she never knew when she would have need to defend herself. But Maria thought nothing of it at the time. All she knew was she was tired, her muscles sore and a bath was the cure to her ailment. Now she sat alone and vulnerable. If Matthew wished her, surely there was nothing she could do to stop him.

David stood looking at Maria, her eyes were wide with fear and she desperate way she tried to cover herself beneath the soft lavender scented water. Something was amiss, he could see it in her face and the nervous way her hand trembled as she reached for her bath cloth. "I had come to ask your company for a walk around the grounds. Hardy is home to beautiful gardens."

Maria blushed and took her washing cloth to cover her breasts. "My lord…" A sense of relief washed over her, yet she still felt like she was on display to his eyes.

David stepped in closer. "Are you embarrassed? I have seen you naked several times over."

"Tis true, but those times were before you…we…"

A large smile crossed his face, to which she noticed how his eyes danced when he was happy. "You can not say it, can you?"

Maria felt a tinge of anger sweep across her body. How dare he make fun of her? "I can too say it." She lifted her chin defiantly and spoke with authority. "You have seen me void of clothing, just before we join."

Now sitting beside the tub, David reached in the water and removed her cloth. Carefully he pulled the fabric around her shoulders and watched as she closed her eyes against the warmth of the water coursing her back. "Is that what you have learned it is called?"

"Is that not what it is?"

He shook his head; she still had much to learn. "When you join with another and it is pleasurable to both, tis making love, not joining. Animals join, animals mate, animals have sex…"

A deep red blush tinted her cheeks. "My lord, tis not proper for a woman to discuss such things. Tis not proper for you to be at my bath."

"And who sets the rules on propriety?" There was a hint of arrogance in his voice as he spoke. They both knew his station and hers as well. They both knew she was at David's mercy.

"You, my lord." She dropped her eyes in shame at his superiority.

David turned her face to look at him. "Will there ever be a time, when you will just refer to me as David? I enjoy the way that name sounds on your lips."

Her breath started to catch in her throat as his hand traveled down her neck and the cloth gently swept the hollow. "Do you wish to join with me now?" Her question was not one of fear, but one of want. She had never felt like she wanted to become one with him before, but seeing how he interacted with Lita, made her realize that she would miss his visits if he chose her instead. She had been angry of his visits to Layla, but not jealous. She had never seen Layla and David together, but she saw the way he looked at Lita; the smile on his face as she spoke, the way his eyes never left hers. It set her blood to a boil.

The adrenaline from her training still ran through her veins and seemed to settle somewhere deep in her stomach. Maria's heart was betraying her. She was not to care what David did or what he wanted, she was to kill him; no questioned asked.

"Is that what you want?" His lips were close enough to her neck that he could feel the heat from her skin on them. The smell of lavender on her damp flesh was intoxicating. He wanted nothing more than to shed his clothing and join her in that bath. But this was the time when he would teach her to find her own pleasure.

Maria titled her head slightly so that David's lips brushed her skin. "What I want does not matter. I am here to serve you."

"Let us play a game." He whispered in her ear noting the way the goose bumps arose when he spoke. "Let us pretend that you are not here against your will…that you are here of your own accord. What would you want?"

Maria was embarrassed, this was not how proper women were to behave; this was more of the actions of the women that walked the night. She could not tell him that she wished him to distinguish the fire burning in her body. She could not say that she wished for him to touch her. "I am not good with games."

David let out a laugh and moved the wet hair from her shoulder. "How do you know if you will not play?" He could tell he was affecting her. He was getting her to the point where she no longer felt him her burden. He had her flustered and he loved it.

Since that first night in Hardy, things between them had changed. She no longer did she look at him with fear in her eyes, but now those large brown orbs held something else. There was a distinct yearning in them. There was also the blush that touched her features whenever he made eye contact with her. Though he did not know the reason for the change, he did not mind it. They had been together many times before that night in Hardy, but that was the first night that she gave herself to him freely. She needed him that night and he was all too happy to help her. But since then, he could feel her hesitation. He knew that she still loved Christopher, but she did not talk of him as often. He knew that Christopher was the one man that prevented him from completely occupying her mind. But something in the way she lowered her eyes when she spoke to him, let him believe that he now held a small corner.

"Tis not a woman's place to want; tis her place to please her partner." She didn't believe the words coming from her mouth, mainly because David was too close to her. She kept fighting with herself. She was supposed to be able to loathe him and pretend to enjoy his touch. But the harder she tried, the more she needed it. She let her eyes drift to his hands. His hands were large, but surprisingly soft. His nails were neatly trimmed and judging from the smooth pads of his fingertips as they ran over her shoulder, he had never done a hard days labor in his life.

"And why would you want to devoid yourself of pleasure?" David was finding it harder and harder to remain just her master. He found himself wanting to be all to her. Even if she would just berate him for his actions, the sound of her voice was soothing to him; her outlook on the world was novel. Maria held so many qualities that he had never experienced and he found himself wanting to experience them all of the time.

He let his hand go beneath the surface of the water and pressed it softly against her stomach. "In a few months time, your body will swell with my seed. You will feel things that you have never experienced then. You will crave things that you never wanted before. I have been told that it is most pleasurable when the woman is with child."

Maria looked up at him and frowned. "When I am no longer an interest to you, will you take another?" Why could she not shake the jealousy? She did not want to want him, but his breath was heavy on her ear, his fingers were inches away from making her feel things that made her blush.

"Do you wish to be replaced?" He never let his voice go above a whisper. He paid particular attention to how she closed her eyes as his hand trailed lower.

Maria shook her head before she had time to think of his question. "I thought with Layla and Lita that…"

"If I had interest in either, I would be with them now." David stood and held out his hand, helping her from her bath. The time for talking was over; there were more important matters to discuss without words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David laid close to Maria watching as the water droplets rolled down her damp flesh. There was no need to have her dry herself, for what he had in mind. He noted the way her breathing became labored and she became uneasy at his proximity to her. Something as simple as his breath on her shoulder, made her eyes cloud over with lust. He took pleasure in seeing her so wanton, knowing that that he was the cause of her desire and not Christopher.

"What do you wish me to do?" He wet his bottom lip as he watched the way her nipples transformed from a flat surface to a stiff peak when the autumn air touched her damp flesh. Each droplet of water was strategically placed on her body and ran down her silken skin, creating lines that he wanted to trail his tongue over.

"Whatever you wish?" She felt foolish. David always decided when they would be together, being with him was always what he wanted. Although her body responded pleasurably and naturally with him, she had no idea what it was that _she _found pleasurable.

David laughed. "You are not following the rules of the game. I will not touch you until you show me where and how." He enjoyed this power struggle, finally he had her submissive. He could intimidate her and make her bend to his will, but it was infinitely more exciting to see her struggle within herself to give her will over to him freely.

"How do you know if a touch will be pleasing? How do you know what pace to set? I am not skilled in this art; _you_ decide what I like." She could see the hurt in his eyes. She never thought that being with her meant anything to him. But something in the look on his face proved that he felt himself a failure. "I am sorry if I have offended you."

David shook his head. He never once imagined that she did not feel the same pleasure with him that he did with her. He was careful and gentle, but yet that was not enough. All this time he had used her body for _his_ pleasure and though she found her own, he never once cared if she did.

David took Maria's hand in his and held it up to his lips. "Today you learn how to find what pleases you." He examined the small hand and smiled at the power it held. "Your hand is two fold; it posses the sense of touch. With it, you will feel what your flesh feels like; you know what it is like for me when I touch you. It also holds the sense of pleasure. Your body will come alive under the soft pads of your fingertips." He moved her hand and placed it on her stomach. "Do you even know how soft your flesh is?" Holding her wrist he gently guided her hand up toward her breasts. He watched her large eyes widen at the first touch her hand made as it swept over the sensitive area. "Close your eyes and just feel."

The manner in which he held her arm made her fingertips brush her nipple with the slightest amount of pressure. She instantly felt chills run over her body. She was embarrassed at touching herself, but curious just the same. Her hand slowly brought forth a feeling in her that she had only felt before when he touched her. It made her wonder what else she had the power to do. She closed off her mind to everything else and let her thoughts settle on Christopher's lips. She could almost feel them on her skin; the way his tongue would gently caress her neck and his hands would rest on the small of her back, pulling her closer. She could envision his beautiful blue eyes at he looked at her with want. She could hear herself giggle at his advances and felt herself actually smile. As her hand traveled down her neck and back to her breast, she no longer noticed David's hand was not touching her anymore. Instead, she remembered the way Christopher's muscular chest felt upon her naked breast. She could feel the pressure of his weight on her as he kissed her and the gentle sound of the river flowing behind them. She felt her breath hitch as her fingers trailed a circle over the flesh and suddenly she wanted to feel more.

David watched in amazement as her body responded to her touch. Her fingers were slow and dragged out each sensation with a grace and elegance that he marveled. "Do you enjoy that?" He asked softly and smiled, fighting to keep his restraint. "Is that how you wish it to be done?" The simple nod she granted him, forced him into action. He watched the slow circular motion she made with fingertips against her breast and he copied those movements with his mouth on the other. He felt her body lean into him and the sound of her gasp threatened to be his undoing.

Maria could feel a stirring in her body that she didn't know was possible. Not since Christopher had she ever felt so alive. She imagined it was his mouth gently feeding on her breast, making every hair on her arms stand straight on end. She imagined gazing into his blue eyes, then suddenly those blue eyes turned brown. His long blonde hair was replaced by a cropped black shade and his tanned skin turned caramel. Even with her eyes closed she could not remember the smell of his hair, but only the scent of David's. She longed to feel his mouth on hers, just as she had once longed to feel Christopher's. Even her imagination was betraying her.

David was surprised when he felt her hand touch his head and the gentle way she held it. He gave over to the feeling of her hands rubbing his neck, encouraging him to continue with his actions. He watched as she bit her lip to try to contain her feelings. "Tell me what you feel." His fingertips replaced his tongue still mimicking the motions she made.

"I have the need to kiss you." She was quiet in her command, but was pleased when she felt his lips on hers. He did not move, he only allowed his lips to touch hers. She needed more. She started to move her lips against his and slowly she opened her mouth and let her tongue trace his. She could feel his tongue, warm and soft, creating the same erotic feelings in her mouth that it did on her breast. Maria touched his face with one hand and found her other arm pulling him closer. She had never kissed Christopher with such passion, but at that moment Christopher was now the furthest thing from her mind.

David did not protest when she guided his head from her lips to her neck. He surmised that enjoyed the before play before the act. She enjoyed the touching and kissing and gentle feelings, before giving her body over to the ultimate union. Her lavender scented skin did something to him as his lips trailed on her shoulder. If he could have devoured her whole he would have. In the countless times he had bedded women, none had been as passionate as this inexperience woman. He gently removed her hand from his head and placed it back on her breast. He whispered to her with her eyes still closed. "There is more of you to explore."

Maria let her hand travel between the valley of her breast and gently over her belly. She flinched at the tickle, but more than a tickle was anticipation. The lower her hand got, the more her body responded. "I burn." Her voice was labored and heavy with need. She did not understand what was happening. "Why do I feel that way?"

David watched as her hand traveled between her legs and watched it come to a halt. "Your body craves release from the pressure of your desires. Give yourself that release."

"I do not know how."

He allowed himself to touch her leg and gently he parted it from the other. He guided her hand to where she needed it and watched as her face erupted in a surprised smile. "Touch yourself; give yourself over to your want." He was neither demanding nor impatient, but confused as to why she deny what her body craved. He watched as she slowly explored her femininity, touching as herself as if she never knew it existed. Her movements were small and soft and not conducive to finding an end. "A gentle pressure, a constant stroke. Find the rhythm that you enjoy, find a spot that pleases you the most."

Maria did what she was told and was surprised at the feeling that she gave herself. Never once had she considered having this power in her own hands. The more she gave in, the more she envisioned David's chiseled body looming over her. She could feel his hands and his length bringing forth that same feeling that she had on the inside. Her movements were that of a gentle stroke, like one does on the head of an animal, but even that gentle touch started a feeling in the her body that she was sure to die from if it wasn't released. "Please?"

David looked at her and read her expression. "Tell me how to touch you."

"I do not care, just release the pressure."

He let his lips touch her stomach and took the same path that her hand did. He stopped at her waist and smiled when her hips bucked slightly upward. "Would you like for to taste you?" His whisper was seductive and he smiled at her hesitation.

Maria had no idea that was possible; for every time she had been with David, he had never done it before. She found herself wondering what his mouth would feel like. Would be as gentle as his kiss? Would it ignite another fire in her just as it did when he suckled her breast? She found herself excited by the prospect. "Please…"

He was slow in his torture, just barley letting the tip of his tongue touch the peak of her sexuality. "You set the pace." He whispered and watched as she titled her pelvis closer to his mouth. Her scent was beautiful, sending him to a high that he had not known in a long time. Her folds of skin were softer on his mouth than they were to his hands. He enjoyed the way she rolled her hips in search of something more. Then suddenly he felt her hands steady his head and he knew she had found what she was looking for.

There was a point in Maria's mind when she could not remember Christopher's name. All she could do was feel the name of David wanting to escape her lips. He had opened a door to her body that she had not known was closed. He elicited behavior in her that she did not think she could posses. He created a feeling that went down to her toes and demanded to escape or she would burst. She could feel the cocoon of warmth surround her, but it was different than all the other times she had felt it with him. She heard her voice, whimpering and begging him for an end. "David…" And suddenly she felt his fingers enter her and the electricity they caused made her arch violently from the bed. She had never experience anything as powerful as that before, yet it was still not enough.

David smiled when her body tightened around his fingers. She was more pliable than she had even been. He leaned up on his elbows and looked into her eyes. "What do you want now?" He would not give in and take her how he wanted. He wanted her to take him…he wanted her to _want_ him.

Maria felt no shame, she had tasted what she considered heaven and she wanted more. She sat up on the bed to face him and greedily attacked his lips. She could herself on him and the sensation created a monster. Somehow despite his strength she turned him and kissed his chest. Everything he did to her she wanted to return. His body flinched under her touch and when she reached his manhood, she paused. Never before had she looked at him, never before did she realize the power that he held; never before did she notice the power that _she_ held. She opened her mouth and easily let him slide in. Just the look on his face was enough to make her want to continue. She had him vulnerable, to the point where he would give into anything. She held the power to give him life or destroy it. All this time she believed that she was his prisoner, it was not until she saw the passion in his eyes did she realize that _she_ held _him_ captive.

David let down his guard. Any thoughts he ever had of harming her or taming her ended when her eyes met his. All he wanted now was to hold her and protect her. He wanted to keep his child safe to have its mother want him not for the sake of duty, but for the sake of love. Never in his life did he wish to be another man, but in that moment he was envious of Christopher and wanted what he had. He wanted Maria…and not just physically; he wanted her in every since of the word. A primal groin escaped his lips as her small warm mouth pulled forth a feeling within him. "You needs stop." He tried to tell her in a breath filled warning, but she would not listen.

Maria was surprised that his release was different than hers. Yet she still not end her actions. She enjoyed the power that she held and the fact that she created the glassy look in his eyes. Those warm eyes were melting her heart and torturing her soul. She kissed her way back to his lips and laid on him as he held her. "Please…" She did not know what more she was searching for, but she knew that he could give it to her. She could feel him hardening against her body and she desperately wanted him inside of her. "I know not how to do this."

David placed his hands behind his head to keep himself from taking charge. His breathing was still impaired but somehow he found enough breath to speak. "Do whatever you wish."

Maria had never felt anything like the feeling of having him in her and being in control. She was able to set the speed, the angle, the location…the depth. She moved the way her body demanded and watched as David remained helpless. She could tell that he too felt the way that she did, from the tight grasp on her hips that he held. She felt alive and free, she felt wanted and beautiful. And when she felt his lips touch her breast as he sat up to face her, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close. He was warm and of human flesh; not the ghost of remembrance that Christopher was. He was there and real and his body slowly doused the fire in her veins. She now understood why Lady Torrie spoke of always wanting to be in her husband's arms. She wondered how the Duchess Patricia could not want to feel like this with this beautiful man. His moods no longer mattered, nor did his temper; the only thing that mattered was the feeling of his body joined with hers.

"Give yourself over. Do not deny your body pleasure." His words were gentle as he fought to hold back his tribute to their union. He wanted her to feel her release on her own. He would not aid her in her journey, only be there to support it.

She was so young and so beautiful. She did not know of the dangers of war or the pressures of the Crown. She only knew what was in her heart and that to him made her angelic. He had taught her how to find pleasure, but she had taught him that _she_ was _his_ pleasure. Just seeing her eyes cloudy with desire and her full lips glistening from his kiss settled something aching in his soul. He would not deny her any longer, though he knew what this would mean. "I love you."

The words from his lips caused her body to shutter. A euphoric bliss that allowed the sun to shine into her chamber and warm her flesh from its heat captured her and made her return the sentiment. "I love you too." She gave herself over to him and felt her heart break. Now lying in his arms, she watched as he settled into a light slumber and she could not control her tears. "What have I done?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria knelt at a sleeping David's side, with the blade pressed gently at his throat. How dare he make her love him? Feeling it was one thing, admitting it was another. She could not spit on Christopher's memory that way. All she had to do was slice and she would end this torment. But the more she tried the less steady her grip became.

David never opened his eyes, but reached out his hand and pressed the blade deeper on his flesh. "If you are to do it, do not hesitate." He let a small smile cross his face as he rolled his head and opened his eyes. He held her hand firmly in his and pushed with enough pressure to feel the slight trickle of blood run down his neck. "You would never fair as a solider, you feel too much."

She did not know what to do. She wanted him dead, yet she could not bring herself to do it. "How did you know?"

A throaty laugh preceded his explanation. "I know everything. I know the guilt you harbor; I know that Christopher has his hold on you still. I know that he wants me to die…why do you think I agreed to the games? You want me to fight, so that Randal will kill me; yet you want me to die sooner so that you have not to deal with what is in your heart." David closed his eyes and turned his head away from her. "If it makes you happy, do it now. I just ask that you kill me swiftly."

She felt her hand shake as she struggled to end his life and the tears flowed freely. "I can not do this." She looked at him with pleading eyes, wanting to see a glimpse of the man she hated. That would be easier than killing this man that she loved. "You have killed my love, you have displaced my life; yet I find myself wanting to make one with you."

David looked at the frightened woman and spoke to her honestly. "I know not what else to do to make you happy. I am defeated…you have won. I have never laid down my sword in a fight, but I throw mine down at your feet and beg for your mercy. You vex me more than any solider or army or Crown I have ever faced. I have tried to distance myself from you, but the more I try, the more I crave you. Your tears are like acid burning my skin; I can not stomach them. I have never loved a woman in my life, but if I must lay my life down to prove that to you, I will." He dropped his hand her hers and placed it on the side of her face. "To know that I wish you with me and that you wish to be gone kills me. So I beg you, put me out of my misery. Kill me now; do not make me wait to meet my end."

"Every beat in my heart for you is betrayal to him. He is what I have built my life around and I can not let that go. What you offer is not real. It will end as soon this child is born. You will take another and wish to lay with her, just when we return to your home, you will take your marital bed with your wife. You can not be what I need; what I need is gone." Large tears rolled down her face as she let the knife slip from her hand. "I never wanted this. I never wanted you, now I fear to be without you. The plan to kill you is my last gift to him. I can not let him think that our love meant nothing to me…he can not have died in vein. He died trying to protect me, this is the least I can do." She watched through teary eyes as David sat up and held her. "But, I fear that if you die, I will die too. I can not lose another…love is not supposed to hurt."

David kissed her head as he rocked the crying woman. "Tis why I never wanted to find it."


	22. The Baron of Helmsley

_A/N: The story is becoming more complex. There are references made to things that happened 10 chapters ago. You may find it helpful to go back and reread the chapters, A Near Escape and Maria's choice to refresh yourself with her family's role in this story. Let me know if this is too confusing and I will reiterate it in later chapters._

The Baron of Helmsley

The Baron of Helmsley looked around before he knocked softly on the cottage door. He needed to make sure that no one saw. Relief over came him when she opened the door and he found comfort in her arms once it had been secured behind him.

"My love, all you alright?" He looked at the raven hair beauty touching her cheek as he gazed into her eyes. "And Aurora how is she?" His concern was present as he spoke quietly afraid that anyone else in the house would hear.

She looked at him with affection and closed her eyes against the touch of his hand on her face. "All is well now that you are here." Quickly she led him by the hand to her chamber and closed the door before melting into his arms. "I wish to go home Hunter. Helmsley is a fine place, but I want our daughter not to be raised here. Not while we are not allowed to roam the land. We will be safe back in Nitro…Nitro is our home."

"Nay, Nitro is your home no more. Tis not safe to have you about." He sat on the chair pulling the striking woman down to his lap. "The risk is too great and I could not live with the knowledge that I put you or our child in harms way. All will be done in time, there is too much bustling about now. There is too much I stand to lose by sending you home."

She felt tears touch her eyes. She loved him so much and he only wanted to protect her. "But your wife…it scorns me to know that she has you at all times and a scrap of you I get when you can sneak away. When Hunter, when will it change?"

Her eyes were the color of coal, they matched her hair. She was beautiful and sweet as a honeycomb, but young and naïve just he needed. He could fill her head and her heart with sweet words and she was never the wiser. "Candice, you must understand. As long as the rebel army still has fire beneath their feet, tis not safe for you. I can not cast the Baroness away, tis not safe for _her_. If she dies, all that I have built for our family dies with her. I have station on my own, but I can not take the Thrown without her. Once she is dead, _you_ will take her place as Queen and our daughter Princess…just as it should be." He kissed her softly feeling her melt into him. When he pulled away and saw the dreamery in her eyes, he knew it was time to ask. "To speed the process I need your help. Who is the leader of the rebels? Tell me so that I can stop them and then all we have worked for will come to pass."

She wanted to tell him, but she could not betray her father. The guilt of what she had already done was too great. "I can not. I do not know. The rebels do not trust us anymore. My family is too involved with the monarch to carry their secrets. I can not help us." She did not want to lie, but she could not stop it. Candice knew that her father the Undertaker was the leader and she knew the rebels had their own plan for ridding the country of Prince Randal. But their plan conflicted with Hunters. Their plan involved having Maria become Queen. She did not know where her allegiance should lie.

Hunter knew that she knew the truth, but it would take more coaxing for her to admit it. "What happened to your sister is not your fault. You could not have known that the Arch Duke would take her as his slave."

"Had I not told you of Christopher's plan to storm Castle Batista, he would still be alive. I understand he was bate, but Lord David took Maria as his payment. My heart can not dream of what he has done to her and to know that Christopher died because of me…I can not live with that." She stood from lap and walked over to the cradle in which her babe slept. "I told the secret and now my sister and my child have to live in hiding in Helmsley so that the Crown and the rebels can not find us. And Mickie…how did they find her on our travel? The effects of my admission weighs heavily on my heart."

Hunter arose and held the woman. "None that has happened are you to blame for. We knew that Christopher would be a pawn to get what we wanted. All of this has been done so that we may be together. Do you think that I want the country to believe that my child is that of a slain rebel? It hurts me to deny my child, but I must to protect your virtue. No one would condone that you are unwed and not a courtesan to me, they would label a whore to know that you lay with me. No one would understand our love. Had I not had to marry the Baroness, I would have taken _your_ hand in matrimony. You are my one true love, Candice…I will do anything to protect you."

She could not resist his eyes or the way his lips moved when he spoke. The Baron of Helmsley had Candice under his spell. Feeling his body on hers as they lay together told her heart that this course was the lesser of two evils. It would be wicked and a sacrilege to live without him. Some people must be sacrificed so that love can live when it is forbidden. If he didn't love her, his body would not fit with hers so perfectly. His eyes would not tell her the secrets of his heart. He would not kiss her with such passion or touch her in a manner that only her soul felted it. Her family was a means to an end and in time they would forgive her, but her heart would never forgive her if she did not try to help him.

"I have gotten word that your sisters make their way to Helmsley. The Arch Duke approaches this eve to visit for days. Maria is his companion and your other sister, if she is not dead, will be with them." He stroked her hair as her head laid on his chest. "I will arrange for you to see them so that your heart will know that I speak the truth. Only you can not let them know of your hiding." He titled her head to look her in the eyes. "Myhaps more trust in me you need. But know when I find the leader this nightmare of our life will be over. Only then will I be able to love you for the world to see and give our daughter the family she deserves."

Candice bit back her tears and struggled to find a solution. Tell Hunter that her father was the leader of the rebels and watch him be slain, knowing that his death would bring about a war to which Hunter would come out victorious and King. Or live in hiding, stealing moments away from his wife, knowing that their love must remain a secret and her child a bastard. She closed her eyes against the warmth of his flesh and held him praying for forgiveness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lord Hunter had a smile on his face. The Arch Duke of McMahon would be arriving by supper. Everything was going according to plan. He looked over at his wife and gently touched her hand. "Not long now before all that we want will be within our grasp."

The Baroness Stephanie frowned. "But how can you be sure? Tis a dangerous web you have tangled. One wrong move and we find ourselves standing in front the kingdom with an axe to our necks. Mayhaps this plan you need let rest." She touched her husbands hand and pleaded. She had worry that things would not be as he promised.

Hunter soothed his wife's fears. "Tis your birthright. You will return as McMahon's rightful monarch."

He gently closed the book holding the crest of McMahon. His wife was the last living soul of the original house of the country; the last McMahon. Her father was a king; he was the last rightful king of the country. His fathers before him had forged the army that won the battle of the Raw is Wars and freed McMahon from the rule of Jarrett. They started their own rule over the land they sequestered and they ruled with honor. The lineage of the McMahon's was vast. When the King Vincent of McMahon was killed and his son, King Shane took over, the country was in an uproar. Knowing that King Shane was more maniacal than his father, King Robert of the House of Orton found it easy to overthrow his rule. Years ago, King Robert disrupted the lineage, denying Hunter of his seat at the Thrown. All that remained now was Stephanie, his betrothed, reduced to that of Baroness. The House of Orton had stolen from him what was rightfully his. He was to marry a Princess and himself to rule as King under her flag. But no one found the last of the McMahon's a threat. They let her live giving her minimal power all the while giving Hunter time to formulate his plan.

Randal and David were but pawns in his game. He had gained rank from Randal by agreeing to kill David. He had been given the secrets from David by hearing his plan to rid McMahon of Randal. He had been given a child by Candice, Maria's sister, that he would use to get the answers he needed on the leader of the rebel army. Everything was falling into place. As soon as he found the leader of the rebels, he would kill them to gain Randal's favor and with David already dead, there would be no one to interfere with his taking of the Crown. Surely there was always Ashley to contend with, but as long as Hunter outranked Earl Jeffrey, she would never see the Thrown. For added security he had made arrangements with King Jeffery of Jarrett to provide him with ownership of the Champion River, the largest port in all of the country. King Jeffery was to be paid in his aiding of riding McMahon of the House of Orton.

"I have made the previsions; all we do now is wait." He smiled at her face, his one true love. His body ached with love for Stephanie. Surely Candice was a treat for his eyes and release for his loins, but she was nothing more than a way to get what he wanted. If he had to use her to gain the Thrown, he could live with watching her die. "Soon you will be Queen…"

"And your child? What will happen to her?" The Baroness had proven barren. She was jealous of Candice because she gave Hunter the one thing she could not.

"She will take her place as Princess and raised as our own. That child is yours, promised to you the day she was conceived. Her birth was no accident, I made her for you."

"But her mother…" Stephanie's heart filled with the hope that one day Aurora would be hers. She could care less about her title or her place as Queen, all she wanted was the title of mother. "She would never allow this to be."

Hunter shook his head with a smile. "She will not object once she is dead. I will swing the blade myself to make sure that she will never harm you. I have already created a world for her where she has no choice but to help me. Her sisters have been taken and she is to blame. The rebel Christopher will kill the Arch Duke and I will convince Christopher to kill the Prince. He has succumbed to Randal's insanity already, a spin on the story of Maria and David will truly become his undoing. King Jeffery will aid in the death and slay Christopher himself and once he has his port, there will only be you and I. We will send Ashley into exile, she becoming the concubine of Jarrett and Earl Jeffrey will remain in the towers until his death of old age. There is nothing to stop us my love, tis been too carefully planned. As soon as they are rid, the next coronation will find you Queen and me King and _our _daughter Princess. We will rule McMahon as your father wished. _We _will restore this country back to what it had always been."

The tears of happiness ran from her eyes. "Promise me this will work. I could not stomach it if you were held for treason and killed for your love for me."

"It already has. No one suspects, no one shall know. This plan has been set in motion and now we wait for them to destroy themselves."


	23. Prying Eyes

_A/N: This chapter is for Fidelitas...you get so excited, you're reviews make my day! I think I've finally gotten the knack again, so hopefully I'll be updating more frequently!_

Prying Eyes

Prince Randal's caravan made it to Helmsley before David's; everything was going according to his plan. "I wish not to let my presence known until the morrow. I have a few surprises for the Arch Duke." The Grand Prince walked swiftly through Hunter's home, barking demands at his Baron. "I will take sleep in _your_ chamber this eve and when the champions are sparring, I will pay my cousin a visit."

"Your Excellency, do you think it wise that you brought the rebel?" Hunter turned a cautious eye on Christopher. "This was not part of the plan."

"Are you second guessing the Grand Prince?" Randal asked with disdain. He could not help but to laugh at the hasty way Hunter retreated and bowed in forgiveness. "Plans change Lord Baron. There is too much at stake to only have one course of action. Keep us hidden and all will be better in the morn." With the Duchess Patricia on one arm and Gail on his other, Randal made his way to Hunter's bed chamber and closed the door.

Alone with Hunter, Christopher turned to the man that he knew was behind more than his words admitted. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Hunter's dislike for Christopher was stronger than it had ever been. Before, he was a nuisance threatening to stand in his way of the Thrown, but now Christopher was an insane man; just as vile as the Grand Prince himself.

"Is the Arch Duke to bring Maria to your home?" He had to choke out her name, because it instantly gave him a tart taste in his mouth. To think that he could have loved her made the juices in stomach churn.

Seeing the distress on his face, the Baron sprung his lies forth. "Tis true and you will notice a change in the man. She has softened him, made him bend to her will. They have switched roles; no longer is he the master and she the servant. Now he does as _she_ commands. The love bond between them is great…greater than I have ever seen."

A small shred of decency threatened to spill forth from Christopher. "That can not be. She would never willingly give her heart to him."

"Just as she would never give her body?" Hunter laughed covering his mouth to hide his amusement. "Oh Christopher, so much you have to learn. I did not know of your planned attack on the Castle Batista until the Arch Duke himself told me. He learned it from his love, Maria. She betrayed you and sent you to what was to be your death. _I_ saved you, for Randal wanted to kill you on the wheel. _I _convinced him to spare your life so that _you_ could end the Arch Duke's and reclaim your love. You owe me, you owe me all."

Hunter's story conflicted with Randal's. Randal said that David tortured Maria into loving him, not that she willingly gave herself to him. "I do not believe you."

"Believe me you will. I shall make arrangements for you to see the lovebirds together, then your heart will know that I speak the truth. Within his chamber is a room, where you will witness all. You will see just how much of his _slave_ she really is." Patting Christopher's shoulder, the Baron retreated praying that he had planted enough doubt in the young rebel's mind to make him distrust his new bosom friend and want to kill David even more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The reception for the Arch Duke's company was vast in Helmsley. Lord David had always been a favorite amongst the people of that land. Helmsley was the last of the territory to be taken from Harlem ten years past, during the peasant uprising that was come to be known as the Royal Rumble. Helmsley was the land that bordered Harlem and since the Raw is Wars, periodic battles from King Booker's army and those of Lord Hunter's would happen over those lands. It was not until the Arch Duke's army defeated the Harlem Heat and David handed King Booker the head of his brother, Prince Steven Ray, did Harlem finally retreat. Whenever David arrived in those lands, the celebrations went on well into the night. For Maria and David both, the travel to Helmsley had been tiring. Two days journey from Hardy, with only short breaks to rest the horses and set camp for meals, had both wanting nothing more than a hot bath and sleep.

"Aw my lord, I am glad you have made it before the sunset. The country is busy preparing for your feast this eve." The Baron of Helmsley bowed to David and then to Maria. "My lady, may I introduce you to my wife, the Baroness Stephanie."

Maria saw the face of the woman known as the Baroness and curtsied. "Tis an honor Your Grace." She had been told the stories of how Stephanie was by law the next ruler of the country. To many of the common people of McMahon, Baroness Stephanie _was_ Queen.

David scoffed. "She is of no consequence; such formality shall not be spared." He turned indigently toward Hunter. "My lord Hunter, I require a bath and rest before the feast. Come, show me to my chamber."

Hunter bit back his harsh words. Stephanie was the rightful ruler, not David's family. "And the Lady? Shall I have my servants tend to her in hers?"

David cast a look onto Maria and noticed how she lowered her eyes trying to hide her blush. "Nay. The lady shall bed with me." Out of character for David it was, but he stood beside her and extended his arm to which she took. He walked through the villa, known as the House of Royalty, arm and arm with his concubine. The looks they received from the servants did not go unnoticed by either.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A feeling of euphoria swept over Maria at the events of the celebration. David danced with her during the dance that was reserved for the King and Queen, not the Arch Duke and a commoner. He treated her as if she were royalty, allowing all of Helmsley to see her and pay homage to the Lady of his court. She had never appreciated the proud way he held his chin or the way he walked with his chest out before. It was not until she realized that he was boasting about her being on his arm, did she feel honored. She was captivated by the gentleness that she had never known his eyes to hold when he looked at her. Their love could never work, but it was real and undeniable. Even Hunter seemed surprised at David's sudden change in behavior. It was to his advantage, for he had spun the story to Christopher, which was now coming to pass.

Upon the conclusion of the festivities, David, Maria and Hunter made their way back to the House of Royalty. The hour was late and all were ready to retire for the evening. "At the dawns, we shall hold the audition for those you deem worthy to fight. I have grown tired of the search, so I suggest you send me your finest and not waste my time." He turned to his friend and nodded, before looping Maria's arm around his to escort her to _their _chamber. As they reached the door, David turned toward Hunter. "In the room that you had prepared for Lady Maria, see to it that Mickie is comfortable there. She is healing from wounds acquired on this journey and I demand that she rest in the utmost of comfort."

"My lord, she is a servant…"

David smiled at his oldest friend. "No longer a servant in my court, she is now my guest." He looked to Maria and took in her smile. It was a small gesture, but it meant so much to him. He did not want to tarnish the bond that they were building and by offering her Mickie's freedom, surely Maria would come to accept his love.

Once safely in the quiet of the master chamber, Maria turned to David. "You did not have to make special arrangements for my sister. I know her duty." She watched as David approached her and closed her eyes against his warm hand cupping her face.

"Speak no more of duty, for duty is threatening to rob me of my wants. For so long I have wanted nothing more than my duty; do not let me cast those sins on you and yours." David sat at the edge of the bed, pulling Maria to stand before him. His voice held the same gentleness that his eyes did. "In the morrow, I will grant her freedom. Tis my gift to you."

Mickie's freedom was important to her, yet she did not want to be without her sister. "Thank you." Her voice was quiet and unsure; she did not know what he would ask in return for this kindness.

"Does that not please you?"

She nodded, afraid to tell him what was in her heart. "It does. I wish her no more hardship by my doing, yet it shall hurt to be without her. She is the closest in the world to me."

David thought for a moment and forced his lips to move. "Then I shall grant your freedom as well. I wish you with me of your will, not your duty."

Maria looked at him with wide eyes. "You want to send me away?" She thought they had grown closer, coming to some sort of understanding though they knew the turmoil that loving one another would bring. "Have I displeased you?"

She was a mystery; no matter what he did it was not right. "I thought that is what you wished. You wanted not to be without your sister and after the morrow, she will not be here. You can be with her, but not of _my_ want, of _yours_."

"But I wish to stay with you." She had never imagined that she could want to be with him. He was the ruler of all evils, yet he was angel of love. "If I leave you my heart will suffer the same pain as if you died. I told you, I can not lose another...my heart can not take it."

David embraced the small woman and held her close. "Nor shall your heart ever feel loss again."

Christopher bit the side of jaws watching the affections between David and Maria. They were not a relation of master and servant as Randal had said, but as Hunter told him, a relation of love. She had so easily cast him aside to be with David. Could it be true that she was the one that betrayed him in the beginning? He had witnessed them at the feast, they way they looked at each other… they way they dance…

He watched silently from the secret room in David's chamber as his mortal enemy took the woman that was once his love. Her body moved with his, her voice expressed such passion and fulfillment as he shared his love with her. This was not the woman that _thought_ he knew; this was the woman that had made him the sacrificial lamb.

Slowly Christopher retreated to the main house, his mind racked with pain. He could slay them both in their sleep and neither would be the wiser. He replayed the words they said to one another in their heated bout of passion. "_I love you." _Those words resonated in his head like a sick tune from a music box, forcing himself deeper and deeper into the black of his mind. There was no one he could trust, no one that would understand. His mentor lied, is love betrayed, his enemy won…there was no one else but Hunter to which his loyalty could lie.

As he closed the door to his chamber he noticed movement on his bed. "Prince Randal required that I be your gift this eve." Gail lowered her eyes. She happened to look up at Christopher's face and noticed the distance in his eyes. Making strides to toward him, she held his face in her hands. "Do not give into the black, Christopher. This is a world to which neither of us is made for. They will twist their fantasy into your reality…do not let them."

He looked at her as if he had never known her and without any warning, he roughly threw her to the floor. Christopher took his gift with force and knew at that very moment that he did not _give_ into the black…he had become the black itself.


	24. The Ghost of Love

_A/N1: This story is taking a totally different direction than it was supposed to. But I have to do what the muses tell me and right now, they're telling me this..._

The Ghost of Love

Lady Maria, Lady Torrie and Mickie sat in the parlor watching the mock tournaments happening in the fields. Maria's heart was heavy, yet she rejoiced for her sister. "Lord David has granted your freedom." She spoke to her sister without raising her eyes, but nervously winding his handkerchief between her fingers. "Father told me that Candice, her babe, and Dina had been brought here for safety. Mayhaps you can find them and you four be safe together."

Mickie's back was still recovering, but her movements were no longer limited. She shifted in her chair and looked over at her younger sister. "I shall not leave you. Once we were reunited, I promised to watch over you. I cannot do that if I am not with you."

Touching Mickie's hand to her cheek, Maria turned her head to kiss her sister's open palm. "He has granted my freedom as well." She thought of how she could tell Mickie without Mickie hating her as David was the cause of her injury to begin with. "I have chosen to stay."

Lady Torrie's head came up in question. "Forgive me my lady for I will speak out of turn. The Arch Duke has granted you clemency, yet you wish to stay his prisoner?" Torrie knew that the bond between David and Maria was strong, but in order for Maria to give up her freedom willingly, it had to be stronger than anyone had suspected. "What about your love? The time for grieving has yet to pass, if word got out to the villages, you would be labeled a whore."

Maria shifted her eyes between Mickie and Torrie. "No matter, I will always be labeled. The Council sees me nothing more than his concubine, the duchess thinks I am nothing more than his courtesan, my heart thinks I am nothing more than a fool…but David thinks of me as his love." She felt a flutter in her stomach and smiled as she clasped her hands over it. "My son…_our_ son will feel what we felt, Mickie. He will have parents that adore him. David will teach him his duty and station and I will be there to make sure that he knows how to live and to love. If I leave now, how I can teach my son to rule with his heart, if I do not rule my life with mine?"

Mickie embraced her sister and smiled. "Tis your fate to stay, so then it is mine. Nothing but death will keep me from you."

Out of the corner of eye, Maria spotted a bright red robe and several men approaching where they sat. Instantly she could feel her pulse quicken at the base of her neck. She looked around, but David was not within her sight. There was nothing to stop him from hurting them. The knights were not about and the servants were busy preparing for the next meal. Maria swallowed and stood, giving a deep curtsy and lowered her eyes at Prince Randal. "Your Highness."

The smile on Randal's face was sickening. "My lady…it has been to long." On his arm was the Duchess Patricia looking as regal and hateful as she ever had. "Where is the Arch Duke? I have need for an audience."

"He is on the field, Your Highness." She looked at the other two frightened women in the room with her, but kept her head low so not to meet his eyes. His eyes were like the dangerous blue sea, sucking his victims into a world of horror.

Randal smiled as he let go of Patricia's arm. "Then I request an audience with you." He reached across the table, grabbing Maria by the wrist and slowly pulling her around until she stood in front of him. Prince Randal took a moment to relish in her beauty. He could not resist running his thumb over her plumps lips. "Too long has he kept from me what I want. You _will_ pay homage to the Throne; I wish to know if are you as sweet as your beauty…"

"I have warned you once about touching what is mine." Lord David and the Baron of Helmsley entered the parlor without having their presence known. David made quick strides toward the Prince and with the blunt end of the Morning Star in his hand he struck Randal about the head. "The next time you touch her; I will not use this end. You will know my wrath when the ball and spikes meet with the grey matter inside your head."

With Maria safely in his arms, David inspected her for any wrong doings from the Prince. "Has he harmed you?" His voice was a quick whisper as he looked her over for himself.

"No, my lord, I am fine." She looked and noticed how the black in his eyes melted away from the warmth of the brown. His concern from her made her heart skip a beat and the lines worry that creased his brow made her smile.

Prince Randal raised his hand to ward off Sir Robert of Lashley. He wiped the trickle of blood that ran down his face and laughed. "And to think, I came to Helmsley to deliver you good news."

"And what news is that, cousin?" David turned toward Randal and for the first time he noticed his wife in the room.

Patricia stepped forward and extended her hand toward him. "Ah husband, so long since I have seen you. We come with news from the King." David eyed Randal cautiously and then let his gaze drift back to his wife. "It seems that King Robert demands you an heir."

"An heir has already been created." He stepped away from the woman he loathed and made stride over to the wine sitting on the table. "Your travel has been for naught. I will tell my uncle of my heir with the Lady Maria upon my return."

A very dainty laugh escaped Patricia's lips. "Nay…his Majesty demands a _real_ heir…not a bastard _animal_ that you made with your peasant whore. That _thing_ shall have no place in my castle once it is born." Patricia held her head high and looked down upon the lesser woman. "I have returned from my retreat, so the laws of the house will now change. _You_ will no long take sleep in his chamber. You will revert back to servants' quarters like the filthy trollop that you are."

Never taking her eye off of David, Maria spoke with authority. "My lady, I have let you treat me unkindly before, even allowing you to brand my skin with a hot iron. What you do to me is of no consequence, but you shall not, _will_ not insult _our_ child ever again. I will swing in the gallows before I ever let you harm my babe."

David moved toward his wife grabbing her by the arm harshly. "Insult the lady again and my punishment will be severe. And if you do not still your tongue _you_ will find yourself sleeping with the slaves. After my duty, I _will_ return to the comforts of the lady's bed, then mayhaps _your_ Prince would want to share yours. " He narrowed his eyes to meet those of the Grand Duchess and watched as she shrieked away in fear. "This will only be done because it is commanded by the Crown. But no child of yours will ever be anything to me, but _your_ burden."

"Tis your duty to your King." Randal interjected with a smile.

David wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Maria and protect her from more hurt and turmoil by his doing. Finally, they had gotten a point where they could express their love for one another and now it threatened to be ruined. He reached out and cupped his large hand around her soft cheek. "Maria…"

She shook her head and hitched her chin high. "I understand, tis your duty." This was her price for agreeing to stay with him. No longer was she his prisoner destined to live out his commands, but now she was his guest, his love, and the mother of his unborn child. When Maria loathed David, she would pray for the nights when he took sleep in his marital bed. Now that she loved him, she would rather cut out the beating heart of his wife than to watch him walk down the corridor with her for the purpose of joining. She knew that there was no love involved, but she did not want to share the feelings of euphoria that he gave her. That was his gift to her, only her, just as her body was her gift to him.

"This is my choice." Maria turned back to Mickie and tried to smile. "I leave the life as his prisoner and enter the life as his whore."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The supper had been unusually tense. Between the constant bickering of David and Randal over the champions that the Grand Prince added to David's team and the disdain that David had for both his wife and cousin, it was difficult for any to eat.

Lord Hunter found the turmoil almost amusing as he stole glances at his wife from across the table. His plan was going along better than he had hoped, but now it was time for further progress. With a nod to the Baroness, he watched as Stephanie leaned over to help refill Maria's goblet. Adding small leaves to her cup, Stephanie explained that the herbs would settle her pains of the belly due to her pregnancy. "Twill settle the babe into a sleep." Stephanie said to Maria with a smile.

"Thank you, my lady." Maria smiled shyly at the Princess of McMahon and took her goblet to her lips. The herbs made her watery wine sweet and she thought not of it as she drank them down. As soon as the herbs made way through her body, she noticed how everyone's voice seemed to lag and their faces slid away. Her eyes felt woozy and her head spun around as it were a top. Something was not right, only she did not know what it was.

"What ails you?" David asked in a quiet voice, leaning over to his left to catch the small woman before she fell from her chair. "Are you not well?"

The Baroness looked over at her husband, then back at David. "She had complained of pains of the belly. Tis good that she take rest and lie in down for a while."

David examined her dilated pupils and asked her again. "Should I have the healer sent for?"

Maria shook her head as she tried to focus on his face. "I require rest tis all." Her voice was as weak as her body as she tried to figure out what how to tell him what she was feeling. "I need retreat to my chamber and wait until you finish what is commanded of you." She closed her eyes and let her head fall forward feeling David's strong arms wrap her and take her to safety.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was gentle knock at Christopher's chamber and a nod from the Baron to signal that all was clear for his visit. Without words, Christopher made way to Maria's chamber and watched the woman as she slept. Although his gut wrenched from the pain of knowing she loved David, he still wanted nothing more than to hold her one last time. One last touch before dying was all he asked. He let his hand stroke the soft brown hair of the sleeping woman, who was as beautiful to him now as she had always been. Her skin seemed to glow and her cheeks held a rosy color than he had ever seen before. Christopher touched Maria and his heart broke.

A fluttering of her eyes forced her to try to focus on the blurry image in front to her. The room still seemed to spin and nothing was clear to her cloudy mind. Yet the familiar stroke of hands and the faint image of golden hair made her feel at peace; she knew instantly who he was. "I have prayed every night that your soul be at peace." Maria smiled at her angel and batted her eyes slowly. "Now I know that God answers me."

Not answering, but only watching her mouth move, Christopher remembered why he loved her. It was a sacrilege to allow Dave to relish in his comforts. The love that he promised her was false, for he was another woman's husband. Although he might give her his heart, he would never give her his soul. He knew the way the monarch worked; Christopher knew that David's soul would always belong to the Crown.

"Speak to me, my angel." Maria tried her to focus her eyes, so that she may see the beautiful clear blue of Christopher's. "My heart has mourned you for so long."

Clinching his jaw, he found the words to tell to his love. "You never mourned me for you have found comfort in the arms of another. The promises you made me were false."

She shook her head; her eyes now clouding with tears blurring her vision of the angel of Christopher even more. "Nay. I loved you, my soul loved you. Only you did not love me enough to stay. I have hated you for leaving me and loved you for staying in my heart."

"You give your body to a man that caused my death. You show no grief when you lay with him." He did not want his last visit to her to be accusatory, but his heart pained him.

Maria reached out and touched the hand of her apparition. "He provides me with comfort from your loss. I can not grieve you forever. Nor can I avenge what you set out to do. Prince Randal killed you and to have David die would kill me too." She let her hand roam to his face and closed her eyes against the memory of his skin. "We were to marry, to have a family, to live out our lives for ever and always. But you left me; you left me for honor instead of staying me for love. I can not go on living with your ghost. You have to set me free."

The herbs were still taking effect on her. She could not distinguish her fantasy from reality. Christopher was very much alive and sitting next to her, but the powerful drug that she ingested made him but a ghost to which she must explain herself.

"I only came to tell you that I loved you more than I loved myself. But now, you have proven to me your love to be unworthy. You lay with my killer and will have his child. You live the life with him that was reserved for me."

"You died, nothing short of dying too, have I done." Maria desperately clutched his body to hers feeling the warmth of his skin. "I may love another and betray every beat of my heart for that feeling, but know this; I will never love another as much as I do you. You are my all and with that I shall never part."

Christopher pulled her away only to look into her cloudy brown eyes. He knew she did not see him, not as he was. But the look in her eyes as she gazed upon his ghost made the darkness within him give way to the light. "Love me…save me." There was desperation in his voice; finally the voice of his heart overtook that of his head. "I wish to be what I was to you."

She traced the outline of his face and slowly pressed her lips upon his. "You are my gift from the Heavens, so the angels will rejoice at our union. I wish to give to you in death the one of part of me that I did not in life." Slowly she felt his tunic and untied the binding. She let her hands roam across the muscle on his chest and listened as he groaned.

Christopher could never resist anything she wanted. He laid upon her, sealing their pledge made so long ago. With their bodies joined, he knew he could find himself again, even if he must give in to the darkness to do what needed to be done. He made up his mind, after Randal and David were dead, he would spare her life. She would be his, to do whatever his wished and when the torments of his mind became too great, he would to come to her in gentleness and her comfort would cure him for a time.

The physical passion that Maria shared with David paled in comparison to the emotional release of being one with Christopher. No matter what she felt for David, Christopher was her one true love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Baron of Helmsley stood beside the Arch Duke of McMahon, holding his arm. "They have planned this from the beginning. Christopher's death was but a rouse so that you would trust Maria during her grief. The Prince has planned to kill you for more time than I can count. That poor girl is but a rouse to your death."

David's jaw clinched as he watched through the cracked door. Maria was giving herself to Christopher. All of the promises and vows of love she made to him not one night before, she was repeating with this rebel. Taking no more of the show, David turned toward his oldest friend. "And her blood shall run with his."

"Nay my lord, she is not part of it. I had watched with my own eyes, as the Grand Duchess added the poison of the mind to her cup. Her mind is gone for short time; she does not even know he is there." Hunter kept his hand planted firmly on David's chest to prevent his advancing. "Randal has a plan that I am not privy. All I know the Prince has kept the rebel alive and is hell bent on taking all that is yours."

David's eyes narrowed as he unsheathed his sword. "Then they shall both taste my wrath."

The Baron watched David retreat and smiled. "And _you_ shall taste mine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A/N2: For those of you not reading my other story, you may not know this, but I finally have an editor! Sarahblue23, the goddess that she is, is reading all of my chapters and checking for puncutation and missed words. I just can't do it anymore. It always says what I want it to say, then when I post it...it's wrong. So Sarah is helping a sistah out. _


	25. Plans of Action

Plans of Action

The Baroness Stephanie looked around cautiously before she stepped into the small cottage. Late was the hour and all within the house were still. She hated these nights but she knew that they served a purpose. Her husband was laying with his courtesan for no other reason than to give her time without interruption. Quickly she made the journey to the small room at the end of the hall and inside she saw the small cradle that was placed near the hearth. Her heart and her eyes filled with love as she peered over the edge and laid eyes on the infant inside.

With trembling hands, Stephanie reached in and lifted the sleeping baby. She breathed in her scent as she walked toward the chair to sit with the baby in her arms. "Not long now, little one. Soon you will be mine and I will love you so much, more than she ever could." Stephanie watched as the baby clutched onto her finger and her face settled into a peaceful slumber. "Once we are together, no one will ever separate us. You should have been mine, but no worries now. Your father will make sure that you have the family you deserve and the life you were meant to lead."

She sat in the dark room for hours holding Aurora close to her. She loved that baby and she could not wait until they would finally be a family. Although she hated to see others die for her dream to come true, it was the price that they had to pay. As a mother, she would do anything for her child, even if that meant killing that child's mother herself.

"I will visit soon, my daughter. And next time, maybe you will grace me with the color of your eyes." She placed a soft kiss on the baby's head before placing her back in her cradle. "Sleep well Princess Aurora…your mother loves you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Through the cloak of darkness, Hunter made his way back to his home. Upon entering his room, he laid eyes on his wife. She was adorned in a white satin bed gown, leaving her neck and arms naked for his eyes. Her skin was like porcelain and her light brown hair, hung low down her back. Her eyes dance wildly with delight and the smile that completed her attire made her face radiate. "Did you spend time with the baby?" He asked studying her smile and feeling his heart lift. "She is beautiful, is she not?"

Stephanie eyes danced with pride. "She looks like you, only with raven hair. She will be the most beautiful princess McMahon has ever seen." Stephanie embraced Hunter, but pulled away almost immediately. "You smell of _her_."

With a sigh, Hunter walked over to the basin and poured the water from the pitcher inside. He removed his clothing and started the task of washing before entering his bed with his wife. "You understand why it is this way, do you not? How else was I suppose to steal you time with _your_ daughter?" He looked over at Stephanie's worried eyes and smiled. "With any luck, I may have made you a son this night."

Stephanie laughed happily at the prospect. Two children would be more than she dreamed of. "I can not believe that this will come true. We will have a family with children in our home. All of this is because of you."

Hunter walked slowly toward his wife and took in her beauty. "From the day I first met you, I vowed to make all of your dreams come true. We will have all that you have dreamed of and more."

They were so close, but one wrong move would ruin everything. Stephanie opened her arms and wrapped them around Hunter's large frame. "Promise me…promise me this will work." He could have promised her anything and she would believe him.

"It already has. I have sped up the plan; everything is going the way we need it to." Hunter smoothed the hair on her head and looked deep into her eyes. "The herbs you gave to Maria put her in dream-like state. I sent Christopher to her and it was fate that he bedded her. Then, I brought David to watch."

"But why?" Stephanie felt herself panic. Hunter's plan left no room for error, there was no reason to go this far. "Why would you reveal that Christopher was alive? David will ruin everything."

"Do not fret. I have insured that all will still go accordingly. I told David that it was Patricia that poisoned Maria's mind. He has no idea that we were the ones behind it all. He now thinks that Randal sent Christopher to take Maria as his prize. David is so angry that he will kill Randal, Christopher, _and_ Patricia, putting a stop to any claims she might have for the Throne as well." He smiled with pride as he detailed his plan to his wife. "He trusts me. We spent hours discussing his revenge. I know exactly when and where Randal and Christopher will fall." He could not resist the laughter that came from his throat. "He has enlisted _me_ to help him."

"And what of Maria? Does he think she betrayed him?"

Hunter shook his head. "I explained that she was poisoned and that Christopher took advantage of her by pretending to be his ghost. He feels pity for her and she will be unharmed."

"But what if he tells her that Christopher is alive?"

"And risk her leaving him? That would never happen. He will keep that secret until he can make sure Christopher has met the grave himself." A wicked grin crossed his face. "But if she would happen to learn of his lie by _acciden_t, well…she may be upset enough to kill David herself. That way we will not have to rely on King Jeffery and we will keep our port…we will take the Throne and owe nothing. And if you wish…we will take Maria and David's child as our own too." He hugged her tighter. "Don't you see, my love, this plan is becoming clearer everyday."

Stephanie did not wish to hear anymore. She would have children and her husband and her kingdom back. She was sure her heart would burst from happiness. "I love you." She whispered before kissing him. Even if he had laid with Candice only hours before, he was with her now and that is all that she cared about.

"I will meet Earl Jeffrey in Northumberland and then we will get to the next phase of our plan. He will be all too happy to help, when he learns that I know of his secret." He laid her back on the bed and kissed her passionately. "This is all for you. _Everything_ I do is for you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David lay next to Maria listening to her call out Christopher's name as she slept. His heart ached with pain, but he knew that he must keep Christopher a secret. If Maria ever found out that he was alive, she would blame him as if _he_ had known all along. It had taken so long for her to trust him, for her to love him; he could not risk losing that.

He held the tiny woman close to him, letting his hands play in her long hair. Her large eyes, although closed, mesmerized him. How could he part with seeing that face? How could he live without hearing her voice? She would leave if she knew; she would go to Christopher and reclaim what they had. That was sacrifice for love that he was not willing to make.

Maria's eyes opened slowly as she tried to settle on David's face. She held a lazy smile as she reached her hand to stroke the warm skin of his cheek. "I have been visited by an angel." There was such a sweet satisfaction in her whispered voice that it broke his heart. "I must confess… I sealed myself in eternal love with Christopher. I can never let him go." She rested her head upon his chin and sighed. "I will keep him with always, but know that his place in my heart is separate from yours. I love him in death, but I love you in life." Her eyes drifted shut as the last of the herbs played with her sanity. "Forever torn between my angel and my champion, I shall be."

David watched her slumber, loathing himself for ever trusting in love to begin with. But had he not given in, he would have not have known how her touch instantly settled his heart or how her smile eased his pain. Christopher did not deserve her; David would never have left her.

In the few months that he spent with her, she had become his everything. There was no way he would allow Randal and his band of misfits to tarnish the one shred of happiness he had. Randal would have his chest split open for harming Maria and possibly his child. Christopher would bleed to death slowly while the vultures feasted on his rotting corpse for taking the pleasure that David had grown to know as only his. Patricia would hang and have her neck snapped for being a part of the treachery. And when it was over, David and Maria would retreat to the Grecian Isles, leaving the country to Princess Ashley and Earl Jeffrey to rule as they saw fit. Maria often spoke of far away lands and once McMahon was rid of the threat, he would make good on his promise to show her the world. He would _give_ her the world if he could, but he would never be able to give her complete honesty.

"Promise me something." She stirred in her sleep, feeling her hands upon his chest. "Promise me you will not fight in the games. Randal will kill you if you fight and I can not risk that."

That was a promise that he could not make. If he retreated from the Games, then his plan to end the treacherous three would be ruined. "I have pledged to the King that I will stand with his champions."

She shook her head as tears started through her closed lids. "Christopher died for honor and you shall die for duty. Just once, I wish someone to live for love."

David held her close and breathed in the scent of her hair. He searched his heart and made her the one promise that he could keep. "I will live for _you_."


	26. Alliegence

Allegiance

The Earl Jeffrey of Hardy knew this was to be expected. He rode silently without protest with a shield over his eyes. He had been a friend to the rebel army for some time now, but he knew because of his status, they did not trust him fully. Whenever he met with them, it was always done like this. It was always in secret, under the cover of night and his eyes were always shielded from the location. It did not help that the meeting places changed with each visit. Sometimes they would meet in the densely covered forest, others would be in a small cottage, just outside of the Nitro boarders. But no matter where they met, those in attendance were always the same.

As Jeffrey heard the driver signal for the horses to come to a halt, he felt himself being lifted forcefully from his carriage. He knew he was playing at a dangerous game, but this was the only way to ensure that Ashley became queen. If he stood any chance at being wed to Ashley and saving McMahon from the treacherous mind of the Grand Prince, he would gladly risk treason.

"State your business." A deep voice boomed in his ear.

Earl Jeffrey did not easily scare. But he knew that he must show humility, for he was the outsider in this matter. "I am the Earl Jeffrey of Hardy, Lord and Master of Enigma. I have come to seek the Maker of Plans." Never before had he been in this situation. Usually, when he would make a night visit to the rebels he was greeted by only one man. The man referred to only as the Undertaker.

A hearty laugh rang throughout the area and Jeffrey could feel his heart race. He was quickly thrown to the ground and felt a pressure upon his back. Something was amiss. "Please…I have important news. I needs speak with the one who I have come to see."

"And why should I trust the noble? You have only come to state your claim on the thrown and ruin what plans we have made." This voice was unfamiliar, yet, the man seemed to know the Earl. "I smell fear in you. No nobleman are you."

"That is enough." Another voice rang out. The man reached down and helped Jeffrey to stand. "A longtime friend of this army he has been. There is no need to treat him thus."

Jeffrey was led inside a small room and could instantly feel the warmth from the fire on his skin. He sat in a chair and tried to adjust his eyes as the blindfold was removed. He looked around was surprised to see the Undertaker and the Baron of Helmsley sitting beside him. "What are you doing here?" Jeffrey had never known Hunter to be with the rebels. In all of the years he had supplied the army with weapons and secret plans, never once had Hunter been a part of the operation.

"I have come to help my brethren put a stop to the mockery that is the House of Orton." Hunter spoke his words as though they were true. "And you, young Earl…what business do you have here?"

Looking at the Undertaker, Jeffrey nodded. "I have long been a friend of this man. I only come to aid him with answers to questions he might have."

Hunter narrowed his eyes. If Jeffrey was friends with the rebel army, he could have the power to ruin his plan. There was no way that he would allow that to happen. "And you trust him?" He turned to the Undertaker and questioned the giant man. "He is to wed one of _them._ He wants to keep an Orton on the thrown. Who do you think has been the one supplying the Prince's army with information? How do you think they knew about your daughters traveling in secret to Helmsley? No one but a traitor could have given away that information. You have not only one, but two daughters now at the whim of the Arch Duke."

Jeffrey was stunned. Never before had he and the Baron been friendly, but the Baron had never turned on him. "And what gain would I have from taking his children?" There was something about the hostility in Hunter that immediately put Jeffrey on alarm.

The Undertaker stood and looked at both noblemen. He had been warned before not to trust those who allied themselves with the royal family. But both men had proven worthy to him on several occasions. Earl Jeffrey kept his army supplied with goods and offered them retreat and care while in Enigma. The Baron had helped his daughters escape the tortures of the Grand Prince. There was only one way to settle this. "What have you come for?"

"I come to ask you for the leader's name. There are great plans happening in the Royal House. The Fall Brawl will prove to be a war and you needs be ready." Hunter stood and tried to be as helpful as possible. "What I need to discuss is too great to be relayed to you. I can not chance having my message contorted. I need know who is the man behind this all." The begging in his voice proved to be his best performance yet.

The Undertaker shook his head. He was not about to reveal his true identity as the leader to the Baron or anyone for that matter. "I do not know who is in charge. I get my orders in secret, just as you are asked to come here in secret."

Hunter swallowed his anger as he spoke again. "You take orders from a blind leader?"

"And you betray your king by words of nothing more than a follower." The Undertaker stood his ground and glared at the Baron. His trust in the man had dwindled since he learned of Mickie's abduction. The Baron was the only person who knew that his daughters were traveling to Helmsley for protection.

"Are you unhappy with me?" The Baron could not believe that this peasant had the nerve to speak to him in such a manner. But his plan needed for him to remain calm and appear to be on his side. "I have done all that you have asked. Your children find safety in my lands. I provide them with shelter and food. I visit Candice and her babe everyday, and I have seen that your youngest is apprenticed to the seamstress in my home. I am providing a life for them so that they may not feel as prisoners from _your_ actions. Do not question my loyalty to this movement, sir."

The Undertaker turned to the Earl. "What reason is there for me to trust you?"

"I have provided healing, comfort, and shelter to both Lady Maria and Mickie. I had her fixed, for she was threatened with fever from an injury. I comforted Maria on the day she was to wed and I stopped the poor treatment of her from the Arch Duke." Jeffrey stood and looked at the Undertaker. "I want nothing from you or your people. I only came here to offer my help. If you wish me leave, then I will do so."

The Undertaker softened his gaze. "Forgive me, my lords. There has been treachery within our ranks. Someone is alerting the Royal House of our movements. I cannot afford not to be careful."

Hunter felt his heart settle. "I have been most loyal. I cannot, however, vouch for the Earl." He turned to Jeffrey and questioned. "How is it that you have become allies with the rebels? What is it that you stand to gain?"

Jeffrey refused to speak to Hunter. He was not sure of his plan, but he knew that Hunter's purpose there was more than the welfare of the kingdom. "Sir Undertaker, if I may speak to you alone…"

"He has allowed your daughter and the Arch Duke refuge in his home. He has done nothing to stop him from taking her at his will." Hunter spun the truth to further bring the Undertaker to his side. "How is that you claim to be a friend to these people, yet you let them suffer at the hands of the Duke?"

"How is it that you know so much? Am I mistaken that just two days past Lady Maria and the Arch Duke were safely dwelling inside of Helmsley? Were they not your guests too?" The Earl stood and squared his shoulders at the larger man. "And is it not true that the Grand Prince paid them a visit while in your home? Tell me Baron, how is it that _you_ stood by and let that happen?"

"Enough!" The Undertaker spat. The time for the rebels to make their move was almost at hand. There was no time to listen to the squabbles of the rich, not when the kingdom was at stake. "You have both proved loyal, and the time is upon us that we must work together. As you said, the Fall Brawl approaches in the weeks to come and there is much to prepare for. That is the time that the entire kingdom will gather, as well as with our enemies. That is the time that we will strike. The plans have been laid, all you both needs worry about is whose side you will fight for. For when the war hits, you will either find yourself standing next to our swords or on their receiving ends."

Both men watched as the Undertaker left the room and the silence between them was deafening.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My lord, I know not what game you are playing at, but it is a dangerous one, I assure you." Earl Jeffrey stood to leave, but was stopped by the Baron's voice.

A wicked laughter escaped from the Baron. "Oh, dangerous is right, Lord Earl. But the danger is for you. For you will help me destroy the rebels _and_ the House of Orton."

Jeffrey turned confused. "Destroy the rebels? All of your words were to for him to distrust me, yet you are the traitor."

"Aye. But with good cause." Hunter walked over to Jeffrey and placed a firm grip on the smaller man's shoulder. "I wish Randal dead, I wish David dead, and you will help me do it."

"Nay. I will help the rebels and the Arch Duke rid McMahon of Randal, so that Ashley can take her rightful place on the thrown. But, that is as far as I will go." He removed Hunter's hand and glared at his new enemy. "These people want only the good of the kingdom, what gain will I have for betraying them? I wish not to lose more countrymen, I want an end to this fighting."

"As much gain as you had for helping Lady Maria escape." Hunter's smile was unyielding. "Do you think the Arch Duke will still grant you a marriage, if he knew that you were the one that threatened to take away his love?"

"And do you think the rebels would help you if they knew you fathered that child?" Jeffrey was as cunning as Hunter, though his intentions were good. "It seems we both have secrets, Lord Baron. Twould be a shame if either left this room."

Hunter had not planned on Jeffrey's knowledge of Aurora. "And what gain do you stand by letting that be known?"

"The same as you. For when Randal is no more, Ashley will become Queen."

"That will never happen, not when the rightful Queen sits in my villa with the title of Baroness." Hunter moved in closer to threaten the Earl.

With a smile, Jeffrey stepped back. "Then it should be a battle for the throne, no matter the status of Randal. No McMahon will ever sit on the seat of power again. Ashley is the rightful ruler and I will stop at nothing to make sure that happens. She loves this country, she loves these people. Can you say the same? You wish to rule by threats and lies, I only wish an honest monarch on the throne. As long as there is breath in my body, you nor that _McMahon_ shall ever reign over the country that I call home."

"So quick to judge. You only wish for Ashley to rule, so that you may become king. But a lowly Earl that has never seen a battle has no place on the throne."

Opening the door, Jeffrey turned to Hunter. "And that is where we differ. I have no desire for the kingdom, but only the desire to see one whose heart is pure to take care of her people. I wish nothing but the best for McMahon…can you say the same?"

Hunter watched as Jeffrey walked out of the cottage. He knew too much; he had information that was privy only to Stephanie and himself. "Well, I will make sure that there is no more breath in your body, Earl Jeffrey. The Fall Brawl will see more bloodshed than ever before."

"Then I say, so be it."


	27. Defiance

_A/N: Ok guys, we're coming to the home stretch. I think there may be about 5 or 6 more chapters in this one. If it seems rushed, I didn't mean it to. The chapter that I was going to put before this one, didn't say much and I will incorporate it in the next chapter. _

_I don't want to drag this story on and make it more confusing. I will start to tie things up in the upcoming chapters._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Defiance

David looked through the window of the carriage and sighed. The journey back to Northumberland had happened all too quickly. The time away from his castle had proven to be just what he and Maria needed to become closer to one another. Though the trip had its rough patches, the end result was beautiful. They were in love, she was swelling with his heir, he had pledged himself to her; he should have been happy.

But, happiness for the Arch Duke came at a great price. For him to build a life with this woman that he had grown to love meant that he had to continue with the lie. The only way to ensure that David and Maria would have a future would be to kill Christopher. There was no other way. Surely Maria would hate him for lying and for taking Christopher from her a second time, but he could not concern himself with that. He had never felt happiness like he had with her and it was not right to deny himself that pleasure. In months that he spent with her, she taught him how to live, how to love… how to hope for something better. That beauty need not be wasted on a man that would pretend to be dead and hurt the woman that loved him more than life itself. Had that have been David; he would have killed Randy and made his way back to Maria. Wild horses would not have been strong enough to keep him from her. Christopher did not love Maria, not like David did. He did not deserve her tears or her thoughts. The only way to free Maria would be to end Christopher's life, for certain this time.

David thought about his course of action. Before he could concentrate on ending Christopher, Randal had to be dealt with. Randal would suffer like no mortal had ever suffered before. His punishment would be severe enough for all of his crimes. David would hold Randal accountable for what he did to the peasants and for the humiliation of what he did to his slave. He would hurt him for the tortures that he brought upon the Princess and for the poisoning of the King. David would kill him for keeping Christopher alive and training him in the ways of his mind. And David would cut out Randal's heart and post it on the Palace door for his plan to harm Maria and his child. Such gruesome actions were not becoming of David, but a solider at war could not be held accountable for what happened on the battle field. The Fall Brawl was no longer a game; it was a battle for freedom, for the kingdom… for love.

A warm hand touched his forcing David to turn his eyes away from the window. "You have not spoken since we left Nitro. What troubles you?" Maria's eyes were full of concern for David. He had seemed distant since she confessed to her dream lover all those weeks ago while in Helmsley.

David studied her face and knitted his brows. "Why do you wish to stay with me? You had your chance to leave with your sister in Helmsley. You had the chance to stay whilst in Nitro. Why return with me to castle, knowing full well what the Grand Duchess is capable of?" He needed to know if Maria was truly worth all that he was willing to do for her. Killing Randal had always been part of the plan, but abdicating his home, turning his back on this duty, leaving the life that he knew to take her to the Grecian Isles and live a life as noble, was more than a sacrifice. He was willing to leave it all behind, if only she meant to love him forever.

Maria's confusion could be seen on her face. She lifted David's hand and touched it to the pouch of her belly. "Because my home is with you now." She smiled when David's eyes closed at the feel of his child beneath his hand. "There is nothing left for me in Nitro. My father will try to marry me off to another; my sisters are in hiding in a place unfamiliar to me…I have made my peace with Christopher. You are all I have."

"I am a last resort?" Dave removed his hand and studied the power he held within his grip. "If these events had not transpired, would you wish to be with me?"

"Where does this come from? Are you still vexed from the dream I shared?" Maria touched David's face and brought his eyes to hers. "You must understand that Christopher was my past, but you are my future. Whatever that holds, I want it with you. I am willing to share you with your wife, I will grow accustomed to a life of privilege and I will marvel in watching our son be reared by a solider with your knowledge and passion for his duty. This is not the life that I would choose, but it is the life that I fully accept."

"Am I only an acceptance?" The fear of giving up everything for love weighed heavily as the gates of Castle Batista came into view. In one week's time, everything would change. "I need to know."

Maria leaned in and softly kissed David's lips. "You are my love. Above all others, I love you."

David closed his eyes. Her admission was what he wanted to hear, but it was not enough. "If Christopher were here, would you feel the same?"

"Christopher is dead. I have to live with that for all my days. But I will not miss living to grieve his death." There had to be a way to make him understand. "I choose you now. I must let Christopher rest in peace."

"Then in pieces he shall rest." There was no way David was going to let Maria know the truth. She said herself, she chose him. She wanted _him. _He would kill Christopher without anyone's knowledge and to get close enough to the man, he knew he must rely on Patricia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David watched as the champions sparred with a new passion. They were ready, they were strong, and they would represent McMahon and go down in the history books as victors. He did not turn around when he heard the door open; he knew who was entering.

"You have requested me, husband?" The Grand Duchess entered David's study and stood behind him. She looked around and smiled. "And where is your whore? Off servicing those who will fight?"

David turned around slowly and looked at his wife. "Tis a shame that a woman as beautiful as you has such an ugly heart."

"Heart? What do you know of hearts?" Patricia moved in closer and smiled wickedly. "Do not tell me that she has found a way into yours. So close to your demise…seems a shame that you have wasted so much time being my enemy."

David touched Patricia's face and smiled. "I have wasted nothing. Being a worthy adversary to you has made my life worth living. Imagine how happy I will be to take the blade your throat myself? Or mayhaps, I will have Lady Maria do the honors. After all, you owe her for the herbs in her cup…you owe her for keeping her love away." He nodded at Patricia's shocked expression. "I know all. The plan that you and Randal had to kill me at Christopher's hands. My only questions is, were you going to tell her before he killed me or after?"

"I know not of what you speak." Patricia tried to walk away, but David's grip on her arm was too tight. She could feel the blood cutting off in her limb as he closed his hand around her tighter. "Unhand me."

"I will do nothing of the sort until you tell me everything."

"I will take it to my grave."

"That can be arranged." David said with a grin. "You will tell me all that I desire to know or I will punish you. And I guarantee that you will find no pleasure from it." David narrowed his eyes darkly as he stared through his wife.

Patricia knew that look all too well. David was not a man that punished her often, but when he did, it was severe. There was no enjoyment like when Randal would do things to her. David discipline was painful, it was cruel and it scared her to no end. "Randal will kill you of that I am sure. And when you die, I will shed no tears. Instead, I will dance your bones as I condemn you to hell itself."

"No hell could be worse than being wed to you." David led Patricia by the arm down the stairs to the gallows. With Sir Jonathan by his side, David waited until Patricia was safely bound by the hands before he stripped her of her gown. "Tell me."

Patricia gritted her teeth before she spat in the Arch Duke's face. "Rot in hell."

"After you." The first blow to Patricia's stomach with the whip broke the skin. The sound she made could be heard throughout the castle. "Tell me where and how I can find Christopher."

Patricia tried to hold out, for if she told, the happily ever after that she was promised with Randal would not come to pass. But when the leather contacted with her delicate skin the second time, curving around her rib and splitting the flesh on her side and back, she gave in. "You beast! Nothing I tell you will stop the inevitable. Randal will have Christopher take your whore and do with her as he pleases. He will torment her for your eyes only. Then her raped and battered body will lay alongside your sleeping form …and that bastard animal she is carrying will become a trophy for Randal to carry around with him forever. And when the grief consumes you, they will finish you off. You will bleed slowly and painfully watching the vultures eat at the corpses of both you and your love."

David could feel the rage course through him as his eyes darkened madly. There was no way he would allow anything of the sort to happen. Maria would be unharmed; his child would live a life that he had only wished for himself. David dropped his whip and stepped toward the Grand Duchess. "What has become of your maddened mind? Has Randal poisoned you too?"

With a defying smile she shook her head. "I was the one who told Randal how to bring you to your knees. I will relish in your pain and find joy in every tear you shed. You have made my life unbearable."

David's hands found themselves around Patricia's throat. "You wish me to suffer as you have suffered? Well then, let me teach you about suffering." As he started to squeeze he noticed the way her eyes bulged and watered as the oxygen had been cut off her lungs. "Tell me and I will end this. Where do I find Christopher?"

Patricia fought and when David released her she gasped and cried as the air burned her lungs. "Helmsley…he resides as Hunter's guest." Her voice was a cracked whisper. Her vocal cords were nearly crushed and her body tried to regain composure. She knew that David would kill her had she not told him the truth. She only hoped that Randal would kill him first. "Why love her and not me? I have a kingdom in Greece to which you will become King. I have power and station…why give it all to a peasant?"

"Because you have no soul." Sick of this game, David pulled out his sword and pushed the tip into Patricia's side. "May you dance with the devil for the sins you have cast." He watched as Patricia's eyes widened then close as the blood poured from her wound. Finally, living with the pain of this woman was over. She was now a causality of war, there would be no remorse for her.

David wiped the end of his sword against Patricia's gown on the floor. "Take this _thing_ to the Champion River and depose of it." As he returned it to its sheath, he turned to his Knight. "Send out the scouts…I want the Baron at my feet before sunrise. Prepare your men, for we ready for a battle that this country has never seen." Without giving a second thought to if Jonathan would fulfill his request, David made his way from the gallows in search of Maria.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My lord, what was that scream?" Maria looked around trying to find the source of the animal that cried out in pain. "Something is amiss here."

David touched her face and pressed his lips against hers. "I leave for the Palace this night. I needs ask for forgiveness from the Bishop and the King."

"Forgiveness for what?" She did not like the look in the Arch Duke's eyes. He had done something in the short time they had returned home.

"For the killing of the Grand Prince." David turned from her and started toward the door.

"Please…do not do this. Do not leave me." All she could think about was the way that Christopher died. How he promised her he would return and never did. David was headed for the same fate. "Do not leave me here with the Duchess alone."

"She will not be a bother to you, ever again."

"Please…" Maria grabbed David's hand and held it to her tear soaked face. "I will not lose another to battle."

Guilted by her begging, David turned to her once more. "Then come with me. But know that if you do, you are just as guilty of treason as am I. I am willing to give up everything to prove my love to you. Are you?"


	28. Deal with the Devil

_A/N: For all of you still with me, thank you. There's only 4 more chapters...it's almost over! This chapter is a little violent, but I think it sets the tone for the upcoming chapters._

_xoxoxo_

_Shanny_

_**This chapter includes rape.**_

* * *

Deals with the Devil 

The hours spent waiting were excruciating. He had promised to be back before the sunset on the day after he left, yet when the Baroness of Helmsley looked out of the window, her husband's caravan was nowhere in sight. There was so much at risk. If his meeting with the rebels was not favorable, Hunter stood to be killed for treason or slaughtered at the hands of the rebels themselves. If Lord Jeffrey could not be persuaded to aid in the quest to rid the kingdom of the House of Orton, then the promise of returning a McMahon to the thrown would have been in vain. And though these problems plagued the noble house of Helmsley, the Baroness could only concentrate on one thing, Aurora.

Stephanie had watched from the secret chamber within the modest cottage as Candice doted over her young daughter. She listened to the raven haired woman promise the sleeping baby that her father would come for them soon and when he did, they would leave Helmsley and live in the Royal Palace. Candice spoke with a giggle in her voice knowing that she would be Hunter's chosen queen and live out the rest of her days in luxury and love.

Though she had yet to tell Hunter the identity of the rebel leader, that did not stop her from telling her child. The secret between mother and daughter would remain between them for all of their days. "I have wronged those I love." Candice spoke as she watched the babe in her arms nurse at her breast. "I have sacrificed my sister's happiness and killed her one true love. I have driven my other sister to a life of service and one more to a life of hiding. You have been born away from the comforts of the home my father's father built. Never will you know the wonderment of Nitro, nor shall you see the way the river shines cobalt in the summer night. But know this, Aurora, all that I have done has been out of love. My love for you and your father has led my actions. I would do anything for you both." As Candice stood to place baby in her cradle, she touched her raven hair. "When he returns, I will not tell him. He must never know that my father is the man he seeks. I can not allow anymore heartache to be dealt at my hands. But do not fret, I will make this right. You will have the life that he has promised us."

The Baroness listened to it all. A slow smile crossed her lips as she watched Candice leave the room. It was too risky to spend time alone with the baby, not with her mother roaming about. But with Hunter gone, she had no other choice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sweat ran down Prince Randal's face as his breath became harder to catch. The metal from his sword, clicked with that of Christopher's with such force it created a spark. Both men danced about the floor, blades crashing upon each other. Both were on a mission, destroy thy enemy. Christopher was skilled, there was no doubt, but the Grand Prince did not trust that he was ready.

"We have only a few days, is this how lenient will be on the Arch Duke? Fight like you wish to win! Care not that I am the Prince! Envision my cousin's face with each blow you strike!" Randy charged at Christopher with full force, his blade actually hitting the older man in the arm. "He will take no mercy on you and you shall not with him. You have been granted life with _his_ Lady at the promise of his death. Do not break that promise."

Christopher doubles his efforts and stepped one foot in front of the other, crashing blows against Randal's sword. "All shall pay for taking my love." Using both hands he griped the Metalingus and swung hard enough to break Randal's tine in half, the shear force alone threw the young Prince to the floor. Gazing down at a stunned Randal, Christopher smiled feeling the black run through his veins. He held his blade to the Prince's throat and let the words of the Baron of Helmsley wash over him. Randal had lied, he kept him prisoner, away from his love, allowed her to fall in love with another. Everything that happened had been Randal's fault; killing him would be easy. _All it would take is one push of the blade_. Placing his foot on the chest of the soon to be King, Christopher leaned his weight down and heard the gasps from the man below him.

"Your Highness, forgive the intrusion." The Baroness Stephanie walked into the room and curtsied. "The need for an audience is great."

Christopher looked up at the woman and released his hold on the Prince. Instead of helping the other man from the floor, he sheathed his sword and retreated from the room.

Randal lifted himself into a seated position, touching the cut on his neck. He looked toward the door to see if he could recognize that look in Christopher's eyes. He was familiar with the black, but not like he had seen in Christopher. The time had come where Christopher was no longer the student, but would now become the teacher. That look, that raw abhorrence, was at a level that Randal had only dreamed of. Too much time had been spent showing Christopher the beauty of madness and not enough giving into his own. The thought of what he could learn from Christopher brought a smile to his face.

"Your Highness?" The Baroness walked over to where Randal sat and looked him in the eye. "I have a request for you. Tis not my place to ask, but you are my only hope."

Randal let his gaze slowly fix onto Stephanie. She was a beautiful woman, one that he could easily break. "And what is it you request?"

"In the carriage house there is a woman, Candice. She has born the child of Lord Hunter. That child has been promised to me, but as long as she lives I will never get to be her mother." Stephanie's eyes welled with tears and her heart broke for the fate that she was casting onto the unsuspecting woman. "Hunter has promised me that he _will_ take the babe and we will raise her as ours. But with him gone…and the Fall Brawl approaches, what if he is not successful? What if I lose a husband and a daughter? I must ensure that his legacy live on."

A sardonic laugh escaped from the Prince. "Affairs of the heart are of no concern of ours. We are Prince, next in line to the Thrown. Do you know to whom you speak?"

"Forgive me, Your Highness." Stephanie lowered her head. "I know the whereabouts of the Princess Ashley and who the leader of the rebel army is."

Randal roughly grabbed Stephanie and pulled her body flush to his. "We could make you give us that information, right now." He crushed his lips against hers and closed his eyes at the gasp she made. "But we feel generous. We will make a barter; your child and its mother's life, for the knowledge of our sister and the capture of the rebel leader."

Stephanie nodded slowly, now afraid that she had made a horrible mistake. "Please, Your Highness, I am not a vile woman… I only wish to be a wife and mother."

"We care not. You do realize that now you have sold your soul to the devil himself. You will now do our bidding as we see fit." Randal lifted himself from the floor and looked back at the woman still sitting there. "Won't the Baron be so proud of you?"

As she watched him retreat from the room, Stephanie lifted her eyes to the heavens and cried. "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Candice busied herself over the cooking fire, humming the song that she sang to put her daughter to sleep. In less than a day, Hunter would be returning from his trip to Nitro and once again she would find comfort in his arms. Even if only for a brief time, she, her love and her child would be a family. She could not help the smile that tickled her lips thinking of how it would be when they could finally stop hiding their love. All of the patience and the sneaking about would finally pay off. She would have everything that her parents did; a child to watch grow and a loving man that adored them both. And with any luck, they would live out their days in the Palace as the next King and Queen of her beloved country.

She felt her breath catch in her lungs as a large hand covered her mouth and another wrapped about her waist. Afraid to turn, she dropped the spoon from her hand and tried to grab onto the hearth to prevent herself from being carried away. The tears and fear came faster than she could control. She had no idea who this was, but when she found herself thrown to her bed, she gazed upon the crystal blue eyes of Christopher.

She did not speak to him, she only looked. He looked like the Christopher that her sister loved, but there was something in his eyes that she did not recognize. She tried to run to protect her child, only to find herself being roughly pulled back; that is when she noticed the Grand Prince lying by her side.

"Your Highness…please?" She knew of the reputation of Randal. She had heard how he enjoyed his torments. "I know not why you are here."

Randal smiled. "But I think you do." He turned his attention to Christopher. "Take the babe to the Baroness. This peasant will have no more need of it." He nodded and watched as the fair haired man left the room.

Candice felt her world closing in. All of the lies and the treachery had caught up to her. For sacrificing Christopher and Maria, she would now get her payment. "Your Highness, that is my child. Please…do not take my babe."

"_That_, is the offspring of the Baron of Helmsley. _He_ belongs to me and surely what belongs to him does to me as well. I have chosen another mother for that child; one that you will have to live with. And if you choose not to, then, I see no point in you living at all."

Against her better judgment, Candice jumped in an attempt to run and save her child. She felt herself roughly slammed against the wall and she cried out in pain. Her mind raced at a thousand mile per minute for an answer to this predicament. "My sister is a Lady in your court. She carries an heir to your family. Please…my child is subsequently your family as am I. I am at your mercy…do not take her away."

"_You_ are Maria's sister?" He smiled sickly as he turned the raven haired woman around. "Beauty truly does run in your family." He let his hands roam over her throat before tearing away at her bodice. "I have had the privilege of meeting both the Lady and her Lady in Waiting, but found myself thwarted in my attempts to have them. Mayhaps a sample from you will enlighten me to the wonders that your sisters hold." With an amused look on his face he grabbed her arms and used them to fling her onto the bed.

Candice watched in horror as he loosened his chausses and climbed on top of her. Kicking her legs wildly and scratching at him, she begged him not to harm her.

Randal found her display of bravery endearing and it only heightened the maddening of his mind. "Beg. Beg me not to hurt you." He roughly whispered as he pinned her legs with his strong arms. He let out an animalistic growl as soon as he entered her.

Candice screamed. "Please! No!" She fought him with everything she had.

The more she hit and the louder she yelled, the more he enjoyed it; however her arms and legs moving about made it harder for him to concentrate. With one hand, he closed around her throat and looked her in the eye. "If you do not hold still, I shall make this very unpleasant."

Candice could feel the air cutting off from her lungs. She tried to still her body and let the Prince do what he wished. With any grace from the Heavens, after he was done, he would leave her in peace and then she could focus on getting her daughter back. But though she was still, his hand never left her throat.

"Scream…" He snarled moving through her with force. He needed to hear those screams, it was the only way he could enjoy it.

She tried to gasp for air, but only a shrill squeak come from her throat. No longer could she concentrate on what the Prince was doing, but only on the pain in her neck as his hand blocked the air that she need to breathe. Clawing at his fingers, she could feel the blood from his hand drip onto her skin and his skin under her nails. He was not going to stop; there was nothing she could do.

Randal licked his lips and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Look at me. I want my face to be the last one you will ever see." He kissed her lips but never let his eyes leave hers. With one final thrust, he tightened his grip hearing the cracking beneath his hand. When he finished he sat up and righted his garb before looking over at the lifeless woman lying on the bed. "Such a shame…you were so beautiful." He allowed his eyes one more look before he exited the chamber.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Baroness sat in a frenzied state waiting for the Grand Prince to return. If he did what she had asked, she had no idea how to explain it to her husband. How could she tell Hunter that she did not trust his plan to have no consequences? How could she tell him that she wanted that child more than the thrown, when he had worked so hard to get it for her? He often told her all he did, he did for her, yet her asking the Prince for help was not for Hunter's benefit, only for hers.

She almost bolted toward the door when she heard the handle being turned. Christopher stood stoically holding the small child in his arms. Stephanie reached out to grab her, but was stopped by Randal's smile.

"We believe you owe us information." He stepped in between Stephanie and what Christopher was holding. "She _is_ a beautiful baby. Mayhaps we should keep and her raise her, then teach her how a woman in this court is to behave."

"We made a pact… you promised."

Randal shrugged. "We do not feel like keeping our promises today." He casually walked over to the chair and sat. "We feel you must do something to change our mind."

Running over to his feet, Stephanie threw herself down at his mercy. "Anything, Your Highness. What do you wish to know? The Princess is in Enigma, with the Earl Jeffrey. The leader of the rebels is the man called, The Undertaker…he lives in Nitro and is father to Lady Maria. What else? What else, must I do?"

Randal looked over at Christopher and let out hardy laugh. "So easy this is." Touching his hand to the face of the Baroness he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He replayed the sounds of Candice in his mind and felt himself grow to life. With Patricia gone back to Northumberland and growing tired of Gail, Randal needed entertainment. "Show your gratitude…then we _might_ consider your request."

Stephanie looked over at Christopher and the baby who had started to cry. She would do anything for that child. Holding her breath, she untied Randal's chausses and ignored the scent of Candice on his flesh. She paid her respects, trying to keep the contents of her stomach from rising to her throat with his tight grip on her hair and every violent push of her head on his length.

"Give that _thing_ to a woman of the house. It disturbs me." Randal looked up at Christopher and smirked. "Once that is done, you will return to this room. The Baroness has to thank you properly."

As Stephanie did her ungodly task of thanking Randal _and _Christopher, she prayed that this choice was worth it. She was so close to having her child; she did _everything_ that Randal requested and e_verything_ is what he demanded.

When it was over, Randal walked out of the room, leaving the broken, bloody body of the Baroness of Helmsley on the floor. He returned a short time later, holding the baby in his arms. He knelt down beside Stephanie and whispered in her ear. "Enjoy her while you can. You never know when we may decide to collect her." He left the small crying child next to the semi-conscious woman. Closing the door behind him, he turned to his comrade. "Make yourself ready. We travel to Enigma at nightfall."


	29. Saving Face

Saving Face

The sound of his heart racing was the only thing he could hear. Since the Arch Duke David had granted him land to stop the feud between he and his brother over the rightful ruler of Hardy, Earl Jeffrey had yet to see carnage or massacre befall his countrymen. His lack of experience did not stop his eyes from processing the tattered bodies scattered throughout his grounds and his home upon his arrival. Jeffrey's heart pained him for the quick end that his befell on his fellow Enigmatorians, but even with that pain, the only thing he could consider was Princess Ashley's safety.

Jeffrey tore through his villa in a desperate search for his love. His only charge was to keep her safe and away from her brother. Since she had gone into hiding, he had not let her out of his sight. But in one misjudged moment, he traveled to Nitro, knowing that he would soon return, leaving the unarmed Princess alone.

His guards had been slain, his home had been ransacked; it were as if whoever did this, was in a desperate search for something. Checking all of the rooms for any sign of her, he held his breath before he reached her chamber and prayed that she would be within, unharmed. As soon as he opened the door his eyes filled with tears.

There were feathers from the goose down pillows scattered about, her beautiful gowns had been ripped to shreds, the furniture had been turned on end…Earl Jeffrey stood looking at what must have been a struggle and tried to process the scene. Stepping further into the room he noticed a small stain of blood on the mattress of her bed and lying in the middle of it was a bobble shaped ring. "Randal."

With nothing left to say and his suspicions confirmed, Earl Jeffrey gathered his bow and arrows, strapped his sword to his side and left his home. There was only one person now that could help him find his love and that man was to be the Prince's decapitator.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Let me accompany you on your journey." Ashley sat in front of the hearth wrapped in a blanket and the secure warmth of Jeffrey's arms. "I do not wish to be anywhere in this world without you."_

_A pleasant smile danced on Jeffrey's lips as he leaned down to kiss the side of her head. "Well, Your Highness…if we follow the laws of the country, this land is yours. I can not prevent you from travel, no matter where it shall be." He moved his head around to look at the side of her face. "But…if we follow the laws of love and I am to be your husband, then I say no. Your safety is far too important to me to risk you being found on the travel to Nitro. Now…which law shall you follow?"_

_Ashley leaned back and rubbed her cheek against the soft hairs of Jeffrey's beard. "The laws of love, of course. Nothing and I mean nothing, not even the Throne is more important to me than our love. If it is your command that I stay here, it shall be done."_

"_I would never command anything of you. Well…maybe that you love me for all of eternity." He was pleased to hear the soft sound of laughter from her heart fill the room. "Our bond is not about power, it is about sharing. I hold nothing over you, no rank, no superiority; we are equal. Our hearts are the same. They beat with the same passion and at the same time for the same reason. Our marriage, just like our love, shall be about caring and equality, not about power and ownership."_

_Ashley turned to Jeffrey and placed both hands on his cheeks. "Never in my life have I met a man such as you. You show humility to a woman, although I outrank you. You do not know how many times noblemen of this land have treated me as if I were no more than a housemaid, although I am the Princess. But you, you are the most gentle creature I have ever witnessed."_

"_You make me gentle. There is nothing more that I would rather do, then to spend my days making you happy." Jeffrey's whisper paled in comparison to the profession of love that his eyes made. "You may be the Princess of McMahon, but you will always be the Queen of my heart."_

_Ashley leaned in and touched her lips to his. "And you shall always be the King of my heart first and of my country second."_

Jeffrey's horse galloped at dangerous speeds, but the need to get to Northumberland was great. He knew that if he kept that pace, the horse would most likely need to be put down once he reached his destination. There was no way it could keep that pace for nearly a day's travel, but he would deal with that later.

He traveled through the night and most of the day without stopping for food or water or to give his horse rest. His mission was simple, find the Arch Duke and prepare a plan of how to kill Randal. As soon as the flags for Castle Batista were in sight, Jeffrey's adrenaline spiked at an all time high. For just over the gate would be the answers that he needed. He only prayed that he was not too late.

"Lord Earl." Sir William of Regal bowed at Jeffrey as he approached the stairs. "We were not expecting you."

Dismissing the lesser man, Jeffrey removed his riding gloves and studied the door carefully. "Is the Arch Duke about? I have urgent news."

"Nay, my lord. He has gone to seek an audience with King Robert. His carriage left at sunrise; he should only be a few hours ahead of you. The Lady Maria has accompanied him. In her condition, he must travel slowly."

Laying his hand on Sir William's arm Jeffrey nodded. "Many thanks to you. I will require a new steed; I fear mine is broken from my hasty exodus from Enigma. I will also need water and food for my journey."

"You need not to rest? You can start your journey later after this storm passes." Sir William looked to the graying clouds and then back at Jeffrey. "It looks to be a fierce one."

"The weather is of no concern, only that I speak with the Arch Duke. I will rest whilst you get my previsions."

"Aye, my lord." With a bow, Sir William turned on his heel to make ready Earl Jeffrey's requests.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David looked out of the window from his carriage suspiciously. It was not like Sir Jonathan to leave the formation and double back behind his carriage. Something or someone was tracking them. Feeling his jaws clinch, David touched the hilt of his sword and looked over at a sleeping Maria, wondering why he allowed her to accompany him. This travel, though not long, had the potential to be dangerous. Anytime anyone went to the Palace, there was the potential for danger, for visitors never knew if the Grand Prince was about or what mood they would find him in.

He knocked on the carriage to signal the driver to stop. Once at a halt, David opened the door and stepped outside. "Guard the Lady Maria and wait for my return." Taking a horse for one of his knights, the Arch Duke made his way back through the terrain they had just traveled.

"What do you see?" David moved his horse next to Sir Jonathan's.

"Someone is following us." He motioned toward the trees. "Judging from his speed, he cares not if he is found out."

David sat stoically and awaited his visitor. "He appears to have a death wish. We needs give him his wish then." Both men unsheathed their swords and dismounted their horses. As the hoof sounds grew closer they looked at one another. "He rides alone."

Stopping abruptly in front of the two armed men, Earl Jeffrey dismounted his horse and walked quickly toward the Arch Duke. "My lord…forgive me. I must speak with you."

There would only be one reason that Earl Jeffrey would track him from Enigma. "Ashley?"

With a hurried nod, Jeffrey lowered his eyes. "I was only gone for a half day. She wished to accompany me to Nitro, but I declined. Upon my return, my house has been pillaged, my servants slaughter and the Princess is no where about." Jeffrey reached into his satchel and pulled out the ring. "I found this next to her blood. _He _has done this."

David's face grew impatient with the man in front of him. "You were instructed not to leave her side. What business in Nitro was important to disobey my order?"

"I met with the rebels." Jeffrey knew that this information could lead to his death, but at that moment he no longer cared. His only concern was for Ashley's safety. "I have been helping their army, with plans to rid the country of Randal. Though their methods are unorthodox, these are people who love this land, they have fought in the wars for our freedom and demand they live in a place where their daughters can roam free without fear of being spotted by the Prince. I know my actions are treasonous, but so help me, if it rids McMahon of the likes of Randal, I will suffer whatever fate the King bestows upon me."

There would be a time to deal with Jeffrey's treachery, but now was not it. "I trusted the future of this country to you. You had one task, to which you could not keep…"

"There is more, my lord. The Baron of Helmsley has formed a plan to kill the Prince and you, my lord, taking the Thrown for Stephanie of McMahon. He has gained the trust of the rebels, by securing a child with the eldest sister of your Lady. He had a solider killed and claimed the child to be that of a dead man to keep his secret. He has asked for my help in your destruction. I only share this, because once Randal is dead, Lord Hunter still poses a threat to Ashley. He will stop at nothing to put a _McMahon _on the throne." Earl Jeffrey lowered himself to one knee feeling the silky mud beneath him and held out his sword, holding it out to the larger man. "I ask for forgiveness. Our goals were but the same, only the method had differed. But please, no matter what my fate shall be, please find Ashley safe and protect her." He closed his eyes, awaiting David to take the blade from his hands and strike his head from his neck.

David shook his head and pulled the Earl from the ground. "We have no time to waste, plans must be made. I will seek forgiveness _after_ the Prince is dead and the Baron of Helmsley dealt with." David hardened his gaze as he turned his Paladin. "Make ready the champions; we leave for Diva in the morn. There will be more blood on blades than broken bones at the Fall Brawl this year."


	30. The Kingdom

_A/N: I know that I said there were only 4 more chapters left, but I don't know if I can hold true to that. I tried writing action scenes for the games and they sucked! I can not write action, so I've figured a way around it. But I don't know if I can do that in just those few chapters. We'll see._

_

* * *

_The Kingdom

Maria's eyes opened with a flutter as she ran her hand over the cold mattress beside her. Trying to adjust her vision to the darkened room, she sat up pulling the sheet to her body. David was not beside her and judging from the way the furs were still neatly folded next to her, he had not been for the duration of her sleep. It had been a long day with the travel half way to the Palace and back. Upon their return David and Jeffrey along with Sir Jonathan, the knights and the champions, all retreated to make plans for their arrival in Diva. The house was busy and Maria's duty was to rest and concern herself not with what the men were doing. Though she had been given orders, her mind wondered if this would be the last night she would ever spend in David's arms.

Wrapping the sheet around her, she lifted herself from the bed and started on a search for David. It was strange for her to sleep in the bed that he shared with his wife. Usually, he would join her in her chamber, but this night, he had requested that she come to his. Stepping down the stairs to the platform on which the bed rested, Maria felt the draft from the opened balcony doors. She proceeded to walk toward the doors and let her eyes rest on the naked form of the man staring at the moonlight.

Without words, she crept up behind him and peered around him at the vast sight of Northumberland cloaked in darkness. The lush green grass looked a hazy blue hidden beneath dark, moon and fog. The welcoming trees swayed silently and the rolling hills forced the eye to see past them, straight into the wonderment of the forest below. Upon the hill that castle rested on, all within the Arch Duke's home were unattainable and untouchable to the world below them.

"You should be asleep." Dave spoke without turning around. Her presence was overwhelming. He did not need to see her to know that she was there.

Maria nodded and touched her hand to his shoulder. "As should you. How did you know I was here?"

David pointed to the moon. "You cast a shadow, larger than life. It touches everything and changes it somehow."

She walked around to face him and pulled the sheet up over her shoulders, shivering from the chill in the autumn air. "Will you not come to bed?"

David shook his head. "I have never been able to sleep the night before a battle. You should get as much rest as you can. We have an early start to Diva and the travel is long."

Maria reached her hand out to David's face and ran soft fingertips over the lines on his brow. "The weight of your duty shows heavily on your face."

"Tis the price of my station. I was born with this face." His voice remained quiet and distant when he finally his eyes rest on hers.

Maria smiled at him. "Tis not true. I have seen another face on you. On rare occasion, I have seen you smile. Tis quite handsome, actually. I can almost imagine what you looked like as a child."

"I do not believe I ever smiled as a child." There was more to his voice than just the dread of the duty he had to fulfill; there was feeling stirring in David that he could not place.

"All children smile."

He shook his head. "Not since my mother died, was I happy as a child. Not until I met you, did I smile again." He was amazed by Maria's calming effect on him. She had changed so much from the wild, untamed girl that came into his service months ago. Standing before him was a woman that had the power to change his mood just by the soothing sound of her voice. "I have done something and now I live with the consequences. And yet there is still more to do."

"Randal?"

David nodded. "I have to kill my cousin. Though I loathe him, he is still of my blood. I have no choice."

"We all have choices. If ridding the country of a madman such as the Prince, will bring peace to our people, then your choice is not whether to kill him, but how it is to be done. Shall it be out of mercy or malice?" Although Maria did not believe in the taking of lives, she had started to understand and accept the ways of politics. When it came to government, there was no reason, only action.

"I have rid my home and this world of Patricia. Her body rests at the bottom of the Champion River for all of the creatures of sea to feast on." He admitted to her murder with no inflection in his voice.

Maria's face grew worried. "Why?"

David let his eyes drift back to Maria's confused expression. "She had threatened to harm you and the child. I could not let that happen."

Feeling overwhelmed, Maria touched her hand to David's. "Make me a promise." She searched his face and felt relief when he nodded. "Promise me that you will be victorious and come back to me unharmed. And after this duty is done, we will leave to live a simple life, away from politics and duty and corruption. It will just be us."

"You do realize that after I kill Randal, I will become King only to hand the country over to Ashley and Jeffrey?" He needed her to understand what that meant. "Any claims I had to the Throne of Greece, I killed along with Patricia. Once this is over, I will have nothing to offer you, no kingdom shall I have."

Maria nodded. "I do not need a kingdom as vast as McMahon. The only kingdom I wish to rule over is this one." She placed her hand on his chest over his heart. "This is all I need. You once asked me if I were here of my own accord what would I wish. At that time I did not know, but now I do."

"And what do you wish for?"

"I wish for a life." She smiled as she choked back the tears in her heart. "I wish for a husband to fulfill my sacrament with God. I wish for a father for my son, to fill his life with a purpose and knowledge. I wish for a lover to fulfill my every want and desire. I wish for a love to fill my heart. I wish for a life with you."

The feeling of uneasiness crept further into David's stomach and threatened to make him dizzy. "I am a man who was taught not to feel and I know not about fear. But I am _afraid_ that I can not be what you wish for."

"But you already are." She cupped his cheek and stared into his eyes. "I see everything I wish for when I look into your eyes. Fear does not make you weak, it makes you human. You are solider, yet soldiers feel. You have a heart, in here. And whether it is hidden behind the breastplate of your armor or exposed openly to me, it is always there."

"Feelings lose wars…they put lives at risk."

"When you are on the battle field standing with your brethren, do you not feel pride with them at your side? Do you not feel pain when one of them falls? Do you not feel joy when you are successful?"

David nodded.

"Those are feelings…you can not escape them. You are a man first and a solider second. Your feelings of love for Randal are what weigh on your mind. Your feelings of love for Ashley are guiding your actions for the morrow. Your feelings of uneasiness toward me are nothing more than the fear of letting go." It was that knowledge that Maria had always been told would get her killed. She knew too much to be a woman. She never held her tongue no matter to who she spoke. Months ago, if she would dared to tell the Arch Duke he was afraid, she would have been punished. But now, she had softened him, broken through the shield that surrounded his heart and taught him how to love. "Just as when in battle, neither Crown, nor army can break through the ranks when your men stand together; no one shall be able to break us when _we_ stand together. I feel enough for us both and you know of things that I can not. Apart we are two halves searching for something. But together we are whole…with my heart and your strength there is nothing we can not do. And together we will teach this child how to become the King of country that will welcome him with open arms."

For the first time since David of Batista was a small child, he felt his eyes burn with tears. Gently, he removed the sheet covering Maria's body and stared at her naked beauty. Kneeling before her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to roundness of her belly. He felt his child move beneath his face and he tried to contain his emotion. "I promise when that when this is over, King Jeffrey and Queen Ashley will grant us a marriage and we will travel to any corner of the world that you wish. My duty will no longer be to McMahon, but to our family."

"You will never need kneel before me; for if you kneel, we can not stand together. You are no longer my lord; you are my love. I am no longer your prisoner; I am your partner." Maria lifted David's head, so that he may look into her eyes. "Nothing… not the Fall Brawl nor this war against Randal will break us, for that I am sure."

"I will win back this kingdom for you."

Helping David to stand, Maria put her hand his. "Come…let me show you the kind of kingdom I wish you to protect, tis the only one that matters; tis the kingdom of love."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Baron of Helmsley walked into the small cottage and sat down his sword. Noticing how quiet things were, he assumed that all within were asleep. His first stop was into the chamber that his daughter occupied. As he walked to her cradle, he noticed it empty, yet things were settled around the room as if she had just been removed. Thinking she must have been put down for the night next to her mother, Hunter made his way to Candice's chamber.

When he opened the door he noticed the room in disarray. She was lying on the bed, completely still. Her frock had been ripped open and there was blood on her hands. Making his way over to her, he noticed that her eyes were open, yet there was no breath in her body. Frantically, he tore from the chamber to make way to his home. He knew that he had left Randal and Christopher alone with Stephanie and if they could do that to Candice there was no telling what was done to his wife.

The walk from the carriage house to his home was only a few yard, yet with each step, he felt himself grow angry. Candice was not for the Prince to touch. She was his to do as he pleased. Randal had overstepped his bounds and for that he would pay. There had been too much coaxing and coddling to get Candice to the point that he needed her and in one hasty move the Grand Prince ruined it all.

With his feelings teetering between hatred and fear, he burst through the main doors, calling out Stephanie's name. Hunter was not greeted by the answer of his call by his wife, but by a wailing of a child. Almost running, he opened the door to the chamber, only to see Stephanie on the floor and Aurora crying next to her. "Stephanie?" His heart pained him at the sight of the state her body was in. There was no telling what the maddened Prince and his protégé had done to her. He crawled over to her slowly and moved her hair from her face.

Dried blood stained her once rosy cheeks and her eyes that he loved so much were all but beaten shut. The tattered remains of her clothing covered nothing and provided no warmth for her on stone floor. Even his child, wrapped only in a thin blanket had been left to starve in the place that she laid. "She is ours now. I have secured her for us." Stephanie's voice was barely a whisper as she painfully reached her hand over to soothe the crying baby.

"What?" Hunter believed his ears had deceived him. "What have you done?"

"I want not a kingdom, Hunter. I only want a child." She tried to open her swollen eyes to look at him, but it was to no avail. "I love her more than her mother ever could. She stood in the way of our happiness, so I had her dealt with. But the baby…she is ours."

Hunter felt all of his plans slip away with Stephanie's admission. "You stupid woman!" His anger got the best of him. "All of these months I have carefully laid the work for Throne and for our future and in one moment you have ruined it all."

"But this…this is all I want."

"I care not for _your_ wants. We deserve this kingdom and you have just sold it from us. You could not trust that I could this…you could not wait until I was victorious. I promised you the child, yet you took her without my permission." Picking up Aurora, Hunter moved from his wife.

Stephanie could not understand his anger. He claimed he was after the Throne for her…it was out of his love for her. "I need not permission…she is mine. You promised her to me."

"She is _mine._ _I_ laid with her mother to make her. _I_ am her blood. _You_ are nothing more than a foolish woman playing at mother and Queen." If he did not need Stephanie to secure the country, he would have taken his sword and finished what Randal started. But without her, he had no claim on the seat of power. For the only way he could become King was to put Stephanie back on the throne and through her, he could have what he wanted.

"Hunter…please do not take her away from me." She reached a broken arm out toward the sounds of the cry that Aurora made.

"While you lay there, you best pray that I can recover from your folly. For if this Kingdom sees another descendant from the House of Orton as its ruler, you will never see _my _daughter again."

Lying on the floor, shivering, half naked and plagued with cut skin and broken bones, Stephanie wept. "What have I done?"


	31. Diva

_A/N: This chapter is short...I was going to expand it, but that threw off the next chapter. _

* * *

Diva

The sounds of hoof steps seemed to echo at a deafening volume throughout the kingdom. Everyone from nobility to commoner stood alongside the road to Diva. It was celebration for all of McMahon…twas the day that the best of the country would defend their honor against the swine of both the countries of Jarrett and Harlem. The people watched the procession; women threw flowers at the riders and men bowed to show homage…all were proud of their champions and wishing them victory.

Though the procession was vast, there was one thing missing; the royal family, save for the Arch Duke of McMahon, were nowhere to be found. All knew that King Robert had taken a desperate turn for the worse and it was not expected that he live through the end of the games. The Princess Ashley would have normally accompanied the King in his carriage, followed closely behind by the Grand Prince Randal of Orton on horseback, but this day the procession was lead by David and his champions.

Their formation was one of valor and royalty. As common practice when preparing for the games, all shaved the hair from their heads, with the exception of Lita of Hardy; and donned themselves in black cloaks baring the symbol of the House of Orton on their backs. Their steeds were the finest Arabian horses dressed similarly to their riders; the champions sat straight upon the backs of their animals, never letting their eyes break from the road. Behind the champions rode the knights baring the formal garb of the masters they served. The Paladin and his elite few road behind to secure the caravans, making sure the precious cargo of royal and noble women of McMahon made the journey unscathed. And inside one such carriage, Maria peeked out of the window to see if she may catch a glimpse of David.

"You seem worried." Mickie rested her hand upon Maria's and leaned in to study her face. "Lord David has fought in the games many times and has never lost. You should have nothing to fear."

Although Maria had faith in his skill, she still wondered if this would be the last time she saw him. It was forbidden for her to talk to him in the morning before they left. It was believed that a woman had the power to soften a champion and for that his life would be at stake. The rules of the games were simple, fight to the death. There was no such thing as second place at the Fall Brawl.

Maria looked at the happy faces of her countrymen as they rode past them. "They look so happy, all of them. I can remember standing on the road with father bidding the riders a good journey. Never once did I imagine these were husbands going off to never see their wives again. These were fathers fighting and never seeing their children. These are games…they should be played and the player live to play another day…but now this I do not understand." She turned teary eyes back to Mickie. "I have lost Christopher for what he thought was a good cause. And I shall lose David for no reason at all."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diva was the only stretch of land that was neither occupied by Harlem, Jarrett, or McMahon. It was mutual territory that was believed to be inhabited by witches. During the time when the countries were one in the same, a great field had been constructed for the purpose of sport. This was the area in which the Kings of McMahon enjoyed watching their countrymen fight in games amongst each other to the death. So different those times were; these were not champions chosen to fight, but prisoners chosen to sacrifice their lives for the sake of entertainment. It was legend that the souls of the prisoners still walked those grounds and the only time they were at rest was when the games were to be played.

The long journey was nearing an end. The red flags from Harlem could be seen just over the hillside and just beyond that were the blue flags of Jarrett. The three countries would gather for three days of play and in those days, one country would hold the title of victor of The Fall Brawl.

Slowing his horse to a comfortable pace, David looked over at Earl Jeffrey. "Count Jonathan of Nitro shall take your place in the archery competition."

With a silent nod, Jeffrey kept his eyes on the hills. "If I find him before you, I shall not wait to end his life."

"Randal will be dealt with, but I wish the satisfaction of killing the youngest son of the House of Jericho." At this point it no longer mattered who gained the glory for the slaughter of Randal, only that it be done. "Do not let your anger foil the plans we have made. All of those who have dared to besmirch the country that I call home shall be punished."

Earl Jeffrey bit the inside of his jaw as the company reached the first of the grand tents. Fixing his eyes on the largest tent bearing the shield of the House of Orton, he pointed. "There."

David signaled the riders and the company came to a halt. He watched silently as the champions dismounted and moved silently into their tents to prepare for the first of the games. Never letting eyes leave Maria's carriage, he nodded his head in a silent acknowledgement of her while feeling her handkerchief beneath his tunic. He waited until she was safely inside and Sir William stood outside of the tent that she would share with Lady Torrie, Mickie, and Layla, before he dared to dismount himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A silent nod was shared between David and Randal's Paladin, Sir Robert of Lashley. Sir Robert moved aside and let the Arch Duke and the Earl of Enigma enter the Prince's tent, against strict orders. Before the cloth was pulled on the tent, David spoke to the Paladin. "Have the Baron of Helmsley brought to my tent immediately."

Once inside the two men looked around the large area and to their dismay found it empty. It was almost too easy to have Randal and Christopher inside so they could dispose of them quickly. If it was a hunt the Prince wanted, then a hunt he would have. They would stop at nothing to hunt him down and rid the world of him once and for all.

Turning to leave, Earl Jeffrey fixed his eyes on the movement in the corner. He unsheathed his sword and stepped closer to the movement. As soon as he pulled back the curtain his heart stopped, for huddled in the corner was the Princess Ashley, covered in dirt and wearing not a regal gown befitting a Princess, but barely a rag on her body. She was shaking and pale…Randal had broken her. "Ashley?" He spoke softly daring to reach out to touch her.

Hearing the scream come from within the room brought the Arch Duke back in a hurry. He joined Jeffrey and let his eyes fall on the saddened state of his future Queen. Pushing Jeffrey out of the way, David knelt in front of her. "Ashley…"

Shaking her head and hitting at David, Ashley appeared to be in a trance. "Do not touch me…no more, please…"

"Tis David from the House of Batista."

"Cousin?" She could not allow herself to believe that David had come to rescue her. She was sure she was going to die at the hands of her brother and his soul mate.

"Aye…and Earl Jeffrey accompanies me." David kept his voice calm and soft as not to frighten the woman anymore than she already was. Taking a calming breath, David did the undesirable task of asking her what happened. "Who did this to you? Was it your brother?"

"Brother? I have no brother…no brother would do what he has done."

"Has he betrayed your virtue?" He knew that was going to be painful for Jeffrey to hear, but he had to know the answer to Maria's question: was he going to kill Randal out of mercy or malice?

"What virtue? I have no virtue left." She buried her head in her hands and wept. "The price on your head has been paid for repeatedly by me to the Kings of both Jarrett and Harlem. My brother has made sure that I am nothing more than payment for your death. No longer am I Princess, no longer am I pure…no longer am I Jeffrey's love. I am no longer anything."

Earl Jeffrey knelt beside her and took her hands in his. "This is of my doing. Never should I have left you. I will make this right; I will avenge your virtue, your honor, your station, and your love. And if by chance I fall on Randal's sword, know that I died avenging you, loving more in this moment than I have ever loved you before."

Taking the weeping woman into his arms, Jeffrey reassured her that nothing would break to promises he made to her before the hearth while still in Enigma. He reaffirmed that he intended to wed her, that they would spend a lifetime of caring and love and that no one of them was above the other for their hearts would not allow it.

Earl Jeffrey carried the frightened Princess to the tent where the women of the court stayed. Once he was satisfied that she was in good keeping, he made his way to find the Arch Duke.

"The Baron of Helmsley awaits us." Motioning his head toward the field, David spoke to Jeffrey. "The games have begun, now it is time to end this one that the Grand Prince is playing."


	32. The Traitor

The Traitor

A single trickle of sweat ran down the side of his face as he struggled against the tight grips on both of his arms. He had been thrown to the ground and forced to kneel in front of the man that he was to kill. This was no treatment for a Baron; this was how peasants and traitors were dealt with. And though Hunter's actions could have been seen as treacherous, he was still a nobleman in the Kingdom of McMahon.

He lifted a cautious eye toward David, noticing the disinterested look on his face. This man had been his oldest friend. They had been through everything together, including the introduction of his wife, the Baroness Stephanie of McMahon, by the Arch Duke himself. If anyone should have understood his reasoning behind wanting David dead and saving the country from another Orton on the throne, it should have been the Arch Duke. But by the stoic way he sat in his chair, with his chin resting against his palm, blinking slowly at each word that the Baron uttered, Hunter knew that David did not have a care for his motives, only for a solution to his problem.

"So…this was all for the betterment of McMahon?" David righted himself in his chair and looked over at the Earl Jeffrey and shrugged. "Did you really secure a baby to gain their favor?"

Hunter eyes bulged. Surely Jeffrey had told David about Aurora and his consorting with the rebels. "That is a lie, my lord. I have no interest in helping the rebels. After all, it was I that brought the Lady's sister to you at your request. I showed no loyalty to those peasant swine. I am loyal to only you."

"Is that so?" David nodded his head toward Sir Jonathan before resting his eyes back at the kneeling man before him. "And why was it that you were seen in Nitro, meeting in secret with them then?"

"Mayhap you ask your Earl Jeffrey why _he _was there." Hunter cut his eyes toward Jeffrey. "_He_ is the one that has been helping them formulate plans to rid the country of you, not I. I had been given word that he was the traitor and I only went to see it with my own eyes. He is not to be trusted. He is trying to poison you against me."

"I see." Growing bored of this game, the Arch Duke stood. "So then there is no truth to you helping the rebels? You did not father a child with Lady Maria's sister and had her husband, a rebel solider, killed and that child's birth pinned on a dead man to save your secret."

Hunter felt his heart race. He was close to being found out and having everything ruined. "Nay, my lord. Those actions are not becoming of a nobleman."

"What say you, Sir Undertaker?" David lifted his eyes to the large man that stood at the mouth of the tent. "Has the Baron been a friend or foe to your army?"

Hunter turned his head nervously and looked over at the hardened face of the man that he betrayed. The Undertaker held so much power to be a peasant. He could tell the Arch Duke of secrets he shared dating back years. Everything was falling apart and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "My lord, I have information on the Earl Jeffrey's behaviors. He has not been loyal to you. He was the one that helped the Lady Maria escape. It was he that tried to drive a wedge between you and your love." It was desperate attempt at saving himself. All of the lies that Hunter had spread were coming back to haunt him.

"My lord, it was I that asked the Earl to aid me in the release of my daughter; his actions were out of loyalty to the cause of the rebels. But this…" The Undertaker walked around toward the Baron and knelt in front of him, "_thing_, has been the traitor in not only my camp but yours. I know things that no one outside of the royal council should ever know. And as well, I suspect the royal council always knew of our movements. It appears he has scorned us both."

"He lies, my lord. I know not this man." Hunter managed to scurry away from the arms holding is down and throw himself at David's feet. "Tis only fair, if I am to be punished, then Earl must be too. Tis the law for treachery."

Roughly kicking Hunter off of his boot, David returned to his chair. "And now you have a care for our laws? Earl Jeffrey will be punished. His punishment is this kingdom and all of the corruption that lies within it. When he is King, he will be punished everyday that he sits on that tainted seat. But until then, he has confessed to me his sins already and I have met with the leader of the rebel army, Sir Undertaker, and we have all managed to reach one accord. This country needs to be rid of the Grand Prince and all those who have aided him. That includes you."

"But I am no friend of the Grand Prince. I have been humiliated by his actions as well. Just two fortnights ago, upon my return to home, I found Candice murdered in her bed, and my child left to starve. The Baroness was beaten and violated, all at the hands of Randal and Christopher." Shifting the blame onto the Grand Prince was surely to win himself back into the Arch Duke's affections. If only the Baron could convince David to let him free to kill Randal, he could still manage to salvage his plan of killing David as well.

David leaned in toward Hunter and clinched his jaw. "That is another problem we face. You knew of Christopher's life, yet you kept that hidden from me."

"Twas for you, my lord. To bide you time to woo the Lady Maria." More lies poured from Hunter's mouth as his brain scrambled for a way out of his predicament. "Once your love was secure, I alerted you to his existence. I was faithful that you would find a way to rid of him once and for all."

"Finding out that Christopher was alive is unfortunate for him. He will be dealt with, but as for you…"

"What?" Maria stood at the tent opening praying that her ears were deceiving her. She had only come to seek the Earl Jeffrey because Princess Ashley had requested him at her side. But as soon as she stepped within hearing distance of the tent, she learned of her sister's death and more importantly, of Christopher's life. "Christopher is alive?" Maria could feel the tears pooling in her eyes and her heart that was so full of love for David only moments before, slowly turning to stone at the sight of him. "He is alive and you knew?"

Taking large strides toward her, David held his breath as he tried to find the words to explain. "He is not the Christopher that you loved. Randal has changed him. I am to save you from what he has become." Taking her hand in his, he looked in her eyes and tried to see himself there once more. "Not before the travel to Helmsley did I know."

"You knew he was alive, yet you let me wallow in grief?" She cared not for his excuses; there was nothing he could say that would change her heart now. "All the talks of love and trust were just empty words for you. You know not of love. The transformation of the Arch Duke into David was but a lie. You are no better than Prince Randal. You use people, you lie, you hurt them by taking away the things they love." She snatched her hand out of his and took a step back. "You altered my life and took my one true happiness, for something false, based on a lie with you. You are not my love; you are a murderer and a liar."

David wrapped his arms around her for fear that if she moved he would lose her forever. "I did not tell you because I wanted to protect you."

"That night…twas not a dream. I became one with Christopher and my love for him was just as pure as it has always been." She pushed David away and dared not to wipe the tears falling from her eyes. "And you wish to kill him again, to keep your secret safe from me? Well slay me too. I would rather die and be joined in eternal love with Christopher, then to spend one more day in a lie with you. I wish for him to find you first and end your miserable existence, before you ever have the chance to harm him. And when your body drops to the ground, die knowing that Christopher will be the father to my child and the space in my heart that you could never be."

David watched Maria run out the tent closed his eyes tightly in frustration. There was too much at stake. The Baron needed to be dealt with, the Grand Prince needed to be found, Maria needed to be reassured, Ashley needed to be tended to, and the country needed to righted. This was the price of his station; this was why David neither wanted to be King or a love. He was a solider first and foremost and soldiers did not deal with emotions or feelings. The promises made before the moonlight meant nothing; a man was born to do his duty and his duty would be done.

Angrily biting the inside of his jaw, David turned toward the Baron and unsheathed his sword. "Where is the child now?" The cold and biting tone of his voice was unmistakable. The solider in him was now on the forefront of his mind; there would be no mercy on any that met with his sword.

Hunter's eyes widened as his head shook vigorously. "That is my daughter, my lord. You have no right to demand her."

"Just as his daughter was killed by your doing. You had no right to take her." Pressing the blade against Hunter's throat, David narrowed his eyes. "I will ask you again. Where is the child?"

Hunter thought carefully trying his best to make it out of his dire situation. "I know where the Grand Prince and Christopher are in hiding. They are laying in wait with King Jeffrey of Jarrett. They are in his tent, just below the hollow trees. When darkness covers Diva, they will make their way here, to end your life. With my help, we can thwart their efforts…"

"WHERE IS THE CHILD?"

Hunter had seen that look in David's eyes before. Though he was normally a rational man, he had known the war drunk state that all soldiers carry. At this point there was no talking his way out of his fate. "She is in Helmsely, with the Baroness." He lifted his eyes to David in a last ditch effort to plead with his captor. "Please?"

David stretched out his back and turned his head to the Undertaker. "He has wronged your family more than mine. He is to do with as you please, then go to Helmsely and collect what is rightfully yours." He knelt down to Hunter's side and whispered in his ear. "Die knowing that I did this to you for all of the hell that you have caused." Standing up, David safely secured his sword at his side and turned to the Earl of Enigma. "We have an audience with the Grand Prince. We shall keep him waiting no longer."

As David and Jeffrey stepped outside of the tent, they could hear the roaring from the crowd at sport played for their enjoyment. And though those in the stands were happy, David could not hear their joy over the sound of his own heart breaking. He would find Maria and prove himself to her, after his duty was done. But until then, he had to remain cold and impassive to ensure that he carry out his mission.

The cries of victory and the trumpeters of McMahon echoed through the valley; David's champions were winning the games and soon David himself would win his own. And though the celebratory cries were deafening, there was still the unmistakable sound of hard metal slicing through human bone and the muffled cry before the blade came through to the other side.

"You did not deserve my daughter or her child." The Undertaker's voice rang out from the tent.

Earl Jeffrey looked back, only to see the Undertaker holding the bloodied sword downward and the Baron of Helmsley's body lay limp on the floor while his head rolled to a stop away from it. "We shall give the spirits of Diva new company this night. The blood shed has just begun."


	33. Tainted Love

_A/N: I know the last time I said this, I lied…but there are only 2 chapters and an epilogue left! I can't wait…it's almost over!_

Tainted Love

Maria hurried through the crowded campsite, trying her best to leave behind the guards that were following her. She knew it was not safe; being a woman alone amongst a field full of warriors, soldiers; royalty and gentry. No matter what her station, she was a woman and by right, she could belong to any man that decided he wished her. Her will meant nothing; she was powerless. The only thing that seemed to work in her favor was that all those around her knew that she belonged to the Arch Duke of McMahon and he was feared throughout their kingdom as well in Harlem and Jarrett.

Taking a moment to rest, she leaned against a hollow tree and touched her hand to her belly. Her child, the child that was the bridging force between she and David, moved happily with the tight space of her belly. Though the feeling was uncomfortable, it was not painful; yet she needed a moment to catch her breath and cherish the feeling of her child moving.

As Maria looked down at her hand, she noticed a larger hand grab her wrist. The forceful manner in which she pulled alerted her immediately that it was not David or one of his men that had found her. As soon as she regained her footing and managed to right herself, she stood frozen looking into the blue eyes of the Grand Prince.

Maria tried to control the scream that she wanted to release. Randal was dragging her further and further away from the safety of the camp and with no one around to stop him, surely he would do whatever twisted thing his heart desired. But more than herself, she was worried for the safety of her unborn child. If Randal could kill Candice, the mother of a new babe and in turn leave that child for dead, surely he gave no care to Maria or the plight of her child.

Though she wanted to cry out, she felt an overwhelming sense of comfort. If what the Baron said was true, then Randal would lead her to Christopher and together they would escape and live the life that they had promised to each other. David had no right to keep such a secret from her. He had lied to her; everything he promised her was a lie. How could she have been foolish enough to believe him or to believe that a love that she shared with Christopher could have ended when he died? She had betrayed him and if he permitted her to, she would spend the rest of her life righting that wrong.

By the time she was deposited inside of the tent, Maria looked around and let her eyes settle to the man sitting in the chair and the woman, from the Orient, that knelt at his feet. From where she laid, he looked like Christopher. But the words that fell from his mouth and the blank look that his face took on, proved otherwise. Christopher would never be so cruel or rough with any woman. He wouldn't hold her head as he choked her with his body. He wouldn't demand anything loveless and just for his own satisfaction. This man that she watched was not _her _Christopher.

"We have a guest." Randal stepped over Maria's body and smiled at his friend. "Mayhaps when you have your fill of Gail, Lady Maria will show us what it is that keeps the Arch Duke on such a short leash."

The sickening sarcasm in Randal's voice threatened to make Maria ill. She pulled herself up into a seated position and tried to process what she was forced to witness. She watched as Christopher pushed the woman away by her face and slowly pulled up his chausses. There was a cold, dead stare in his eyes as he cautiously made his way over to her. But once in front of her, he extended his hand and she saw the slight warming of his blue eyes. "Christopher?"

He had waited so long to hear his name from her mouth and he felt the dark start to give way to the light in his soul. Christopher helped Maria from the dirt floor and spent just a moment to look into her eyes. She was there; she was not under the influence of herbs, but there of her own free will.

"You _are_ alive? All this time... I believed you were dead." Maria let the tears spill from her lids as she wrapped her arms around the man her heart ached for. "Finally, we can have the life that we were meant to. We can leave Christopher. All we need is each other. Let the corruption stay with the corrupt; but you and I, will have something pure together."

Pulling her away to study her eyes, Christopher felt the conflict in his heart. One part of him wanted to abandon all that he had experienced with Randal in favor for a life with his love. But there was a side to him that could not overlook her betrayal. He touched his hand to her belly and felt his jaws tighten. "And where would _this_ reside?"

Placing her hand over his, Maria was stunned at his question. "You know that I was held at as the Arch Duke's prisoner. This child is a product of my capture, but it is a part of me. We can raise him together and have many more of our own. All I have ever wished was to be with you; we can be a family. I love you."

A sickening smile crossed his face as the light was slowly choked out by the black in his heart. "Is that why you made promises to your Arch Duke? You love me? You wish to be with me? Is that why you gave yourself to him of your own free will?" Christopher gentle pushed Maria aside and stood next to Randal staring down at the small woman?

"Mayhaps we make her prove where her loyalty lies." The Prince's smile broadened at his suggestion.

Maria stood under the accusing eye of her love, unsure of his question. There was no way that _her _Christopher would even suggest such a thing. Could have been that David was right? Christopher had changed; he had become a beast the same as Randal. "Christopher…" She spoke slowly and searched his eyes for the man she knew. "What are you thinking?"

Christopher ran his finger of the hilt of his sword and slowly removed it from its holster. "Tis a simple choice. Prove to me who you love." He examined the Metalingus watching the way the candle light danced off of the metal and shined on Maria's face. "If you love me, then you will do this and we shall live out our days however you wish. But…if you decline, then you have proven that you love him." The sickening smile returned, "Either way, this child will not come to pass. Make your decision."

Instinctively, Maria clutched her hands to her belly. "This is my child you speak of. My child has nothing to do with the love that I feel for you." She took a step toward him and placed her hand on his. "We have both wronged each other. You kept your life from me and let me grieve your death. You came to me when I thought you were a dream, but never told me that you were real. I gave myself to another and opened my heart to him only after I thought you were gone. We can put all of that behind us and start anew."

"Your words are empty; they mean nothing to me. If nothing else, Randal has taught me that actions make one valid. Now it is time for you to act. What do you choose? Your child or me?"

"What have you become? These are the sickening woks of the Grand Prince, not the son of the upstanding House of Jericho. What has he done to you?" Her words were broken by her sobs, as she tried to gain understanding.

"I have merely helped him see his potential." Randal smiled proudly as the stepped closer to the small woman.

"He has shown me another life; one that I accept fully." Turning the pointed end of the sword toward himself, Christopher fixed his eyes on bulge of Maria's belly. "If you do not choose, I shall make the choice for you."

With a deadly smirk, Randal stood behind Maria and pressed her body against his. Breathing in her scent, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, never taking his eyes from Christopher's. "And you should choose wisely. Christopher is not as gracious as I."

The Prince looked up as he heard trumpets sound. Those trumpets were familiar; they were his father's signal. Making a hasty exit from the tent, Randal left Christopher and Maria alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David and Jeffrey's journey to the tent of King Jeffery was stopped when the trumpets of the King sounded. Turning to face the riders approaching, David felt his stomach drop. There could only be one reason that the King's men were now in Diva.

"My lord, Arch Duke." The Bishop Shawn Michael stepped out of the carriage and righted himself in a regal fashion. The Bishop wore his wealth for all of the country to see. Adorned in the finest silks, laced in gold and emeralds, his station was not to be missed, nor the fact that the clergy was paid handsomely to ensure that the royal family was in God's favor. "I have news from the Palace."

"So it has ended?" The Arch Duke did not need the formality; he knew why the Bishop had arrived.

Lowering himself to one knee, the Bishop held out the declaration from King Robert of Orton. "The King's passing was at dawn. As decreed by his hand, you, my lord, are King until Prince Randal reaches thirty summers or until Princess Ashley marries." Placing the decree in David's hand, the Bishop stood and motioned for his court to lay out the royal carpet at David's feet.

The cry of sorrow could be heard from the women's tent as Ashley learned of her father's death. So close the two of them had been, So many times he had promised her to protect her from Randal and when he knew that was no longer possible, the King made it David's mission to do just that. Now her father was dead and if Jeffrey or David failed to end his life, there was nothing to stop his torment of her.

With a heavy heart, David knelt at the feet of the Bishop. "I do not wish this honor."

"Tis no matter; it has been commanded by the King. Tis the law." The Bishop said a blessing over the crown and held it high for the spectators to see. "King Robert of Orton has crossed over to live with God. He still reigns over McMahon and will rule from on high. And though his life on this earth is no more, he has trusted his wisdom and grace to his nephew, the Arch Duke of McMahon. From this day forth, by the powers of the Viceroy, the Arch Duke is now King. He shall remain king until the Princess finds a husband that King David deems worthy of the Throne or until he deems that after thirty summers the Grand Prince can effectively take over his role as an Orton to this country." The Bishop scanned the crowd and met eyes with those in question. "The laws commanded by your King shall not be questioned, just as the laws commanded by God shant be either." He placed the crown on David head and blessed the man in his new station. "I give to you, King David of McMahon. All hail the King!"

David stood solemnly and watched as those around him dropped to their knees. This was not his plan. Randal should have been dead and Ashley married before the King died. At no point did David ever want this duty. Righting himself, he looked stoically over those paying him respect, but no where in sight was his love. Fixing his eyes on Earl Jeffrey's bowed head, David touched his hand to his shoulder. "There is much work to be done."


	34. Righting of Wrongs

Righting of Wrongs

Maria's blood ran cold as she stood at the blunt end of Christopher's sword. No matter the choice she made, her child would die. She looked around and saw the backs of the guards standing by the tent. There was no chance for escape. Her words had fallen on deaf ears. The man standing before her was not Christopher, the man she loved. He was now Christopher, the man that loved nothing. "Please?"

"Your time has expired. Name your choice."

Maria back away at each step toward her that Christopher made. She pleaded with him to change his mind. "Do not do this. I beg of you. All of the nights beside the river… all of the dreams we shared; did they mean nothing to you?"

"Those were foolish words spoken by an idyllic boy. That boy has been laid to rest." Mustering his strength, Christopher pulled the pointed edge of the sword toward himself until his muscles bulged, alerting Maria of the amount of force he would use at her belly.

She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but instead was met with the sound of metal hitting the ground. When her eyes opened, she watched Christopher step backward, desperately clawing at his back. His eyes bulged wide blue, and turned from empty vessels into the softening pools that she had spent so many nights gazing into.

Gasping for air, Christopher turned abruptly to stare at the woman behind him. Her eyes were as cold as his body was becoming and he watched as she picked the Metalingus from the ground. "You…you promised to love me."

With tears in her eyes, Gail pointed the blade at Christopher's throat. "Tis because I love you that this must be done. Your torments rival those of Randal's. You need them to survive more than he. You are a monster and I shall help restore you to what you once were." She watched as the blood slowly trickled from Christopher's mouth and he dropped to his knees at her feet. "I can not watch you suffer any more. This must be done."

Maria ran to Gail pushing her out of the way. Christopher was crazed but he could be saved. She was convinced that her love for him was stronger than the poisons of his mind. "No!"

In one move, Gail plunged the sword into Maria's shoulder, causing a deafening shriek from the woman. "All of this is because of you." Gail's anger consumed her when she looked at Maria's body bleeding on the ground. "Christopher was mine and you stole that love. You were given luxury for your punishment, I was made a slave. You get to keep your child, mine were taken. No more shall I live in your shadow. No more shall the name, Lady Maria, bring pain and jealousy to my heart. You wish an eternity of love? Then live in eternal death with your love."

Maria could feel the world around her slip away. Her body was cold although the warm blood poured from her wound. She lifted her eyes only to see Gail poised above her with the sword pointing at her stomach. She would not lose her child by Christopher's hands. Maria would lose both her life and her child's by Gail's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon reaching King Jeffery of Jarrett's tent, King David and Earl Jeffrey of Hardy withdrew their weapons. There was no telling what awaited them when they stepped inside. The merriment and cheers from the games were thunderous, but the desperation to find Prince Randal overpowered everything else.

The two guards at the opening of the tent were taken out before either David or Jeffrey were in their view. A master at the bow and arrow, Jeffrey aligned his target while still on the hill and aimed precisely at the first man. His death was silent and by the time his comrade noticed him slump to the ground and withdrew his sword, he was met with the same fate. The approach was stealthy and only the sounds of screaming could be heard from within. Jeffrey prepared another arrow and pulled back on the string to release it at whatever lied in that tent.

The sword was mere inches from Maria's belly when he released his arrow. A perfect shot into the throat of the woman that threatened to kill the Lady of McMahon was delivered. A shrill cry forced Maria's eyes to open again. When she looked, she saw the arrow sticking from the Asian's neck. She watched as Gail's body fell lifeless beside Christopher's. Maria could barely recognize the voices, but she heard the shuffling of feet and the sensed the urgency in the room. Though she wondered what the commotion behind her was, Maria could only concentrate on Christopher's face, so near to hers.

One side of her body was deathly cold as the blood slowly leaked from her deep wound, but it did not matter. She watched as Christopher grew pale and his jaws chattered and his blue eyes searched hers wildly. The tears that ran from his face gently trailed over the bridge of his nose and landed softly against the palm of her hand. This was love. How could she ever have questioned their love?

David took large strides across the tent until the tip of his sword pressed against Christopher's neck. There would be no words or warning; Christopher would die. It was not until he heard his name spoken by the woman that he loved did he pause in his mission.

"David? Please do not kill him." Maria's voice struggled against the amount of blood that she was losing. She knew that time was precious and that Christopher's was as limited as hers. She wanted to spend his remaining time remembering him how he was. The man she had witness was not her Christopher. _Her _Christopher had died months ago in Randal's dungeon. The man that resurfaced may have looked the same and shared the same name, but his heart was gone. Maria understood that, but somewhere behind those blue, blue eyes, there was a glimmer of the boy she mourned for so long. If he was to die, she wished it happen as she stared into his eyes, remembering everything that they shared. "Please?"

David angrily clinched his jaws. Just the knowledge of Christopher helping the Grand Prince to destroy his country and his family was enough to make him blind with rage. Christopher needed to die for what he planned, for what he did…for what he would do if he were not stopped. But when David happened to gaze at the large pooling eyes of Maria and noticed the way her limp arm lifted to touch the toe of his boot, he loosened his grip on his sword. This was no way for a solider to behave. The kill should have been swift and he would deal with the repercussions later. Instead, in a moment of weakness, David rested is sword by his side and walked away. If this was truly what she wished, he would not deny her. David loved Maria deeply enough not to deny her anything.

Maria's gaze moved from David's retreating form back to the eyes of her former love. The blood from his back matted his blonde locks and turned the ends of his hair to copper. The steady stream of blood flowing from his mouth as the lungs behind his rib cage bled out was an indication that the end was near. Maria closed her eyes when she felt Christopher's hand touch her face. The way his fingertips traced every outline, she knew he was trying to memorize it. She would love him for eternity, no matter what he had become.

Christopher watched through weak eyes as Maria face looked passed his and landed solely on David's. He had lost her, she was now another's. She would survive her wound and live out a life with a man that deserved nothing. Everything would have been in vain. David would have Christopher's love and their child would have the life that his children were meant to have. And it was all because of _her_.

Maria did not love him. She could not possibly have loved him, not as he did her. Never once since his capture, did he love another. He had shut his heart off completely, knowing that Maria was the only person in the world who held the key. He locked out love and allowed the beast within him to grow, but that did not mean that the love in him died. That love did not die until he watched Maria give herself to David.

All of the tortures and torments Christopher endured so he could save her were for naught. While he was being broken and whipped, she was willingly laying with a man that would give her power, wealth, and station. She was truly a whore; a concubine not only in title but in heart and spirit. There was only way to make it right.

As his hand trailed the path of her falling tears, Christopher smiled at Maria. He knew it was inevitable. Slowly, he let his hand descend and he closed his eyes as he tightened his grip around her neck. He was weak, but still possessed enough strength to snap her delicate bones beneath his hand. She deserved to die, for killing their love and maybe in death they could finally have the life that had dreamed of.

Maria's muffled scream caught David's attention from the mouth the tent. Turning on his heel he could hardly process what he was seeing. Christopher was killing his love. David crossed the room and lifted the sword above his head. It took only a second, but in one powerful downward thrust, David's sword found a home in Christopher's chest. There was a sputter and then stillness. Christopher was dead.

"Send for the healer." David spoke to Jeffrey calmly as he kicked Christopher's body to the side and knelt to the ground. Mindful of her wound, he pulled Maria's limp body to his lap. His brain could not fathom her in a lifeless state; his heart could not bear the torment of his love or his child being wounded when he should have protected them. Carefully, he smoothed her hair from her face and brought her body higher up in his arms to hold her close. "To hate me is punishment. To die would be torture." He whispered his words into her ear as he rocked her lifeless body in his arms. "Please…do not leave me."

This was no way for a king to behave. This woman was a mere peasant who had been given a title to bare his heirs. Her birth right be damned. This mere peasant taught the newly crowned King of McMahon how to smile, how to laugh, and how to hope and dream. Lady Maria taught King David how to love.

The foreign feeling of wetness on his face brought David to bring his hands to his eyes. He could not recall the last time he cried, yet he could not stop. His heart ached for the family that he had lost, the family that he had sworn to protect. His arms burned from Maria's blood and his lips were chilled by the coolness of her skin.

Though she was literally dying in his arms, he was dying at her feet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the chance that he had been waiting for. The Grand Prince peered into the tent and noticed David alone and otherwise preoccupied. He felt his lips twitch and his hands draw into fists at the crown that rested on the interloper's head. David was no king. He was not an Orton. His father may have been, but David was not of royal blood. He was the child of a whore, much like the one that his whore would bring to the throne. Now was the time to right the wrong his father had set forth.

Randal had not spent months killing his father slowly, poisoning him with hemlock, and making plans for the country to be used at his whim, to hand over the crown to David. Cousin or not, the play-king had to die.

He did not have time to mourn the death of his soul mate as his lifeless body lay on the ground, nor did Randal care that his slave had been slain. He would have many more slaves once he was king and the lessons in hatred that Christopher shared with him would be carried out in the most high of fashions on the throne for the entire kingdom to witness. A smile crossed his lips as he thought of the power he would hold.

Kneeling down to the body of the guard on the ground, Randal picked up the quiet weapon. Turning the weapon around in his hand, Randal studied the flail. The silver of the ball had been dented, probably from the last battle the weapon had seen. There was still maroon blood crusted between each of the spikes. The weight alone caused his arm to drop at the shoulder, but that was a good thing. It would only take one blow to the head; one blow to crack the skull and the spikes would settle against his skin and Randal would pull back so the points would rip the scalp from his head. He was being generous, killing David this way. For what he done, he had deserved a slow, painful death. Randal was offering him a death that albeit bloody, would be swift.

Randal's approach was silent as he made the short distance across the dirt floor of the tent. He felt nothing for his victim as his arm reared back and the blow was struck hard enough to knock the crown off his head and bring a chunk of the skin from his scalp and his hair with it as he extracted the object from the side of the king's head. A sick smile tickled Randal's mouth as he watched the way David's body slumped over, still holding his _Lady_ to his chest.

He was victorious. Randal had won. He dropped the flail at his feet, bent over to retrieve the crown and carefully placed it on top of his own head. Without so much of a backward glance, King Randal walked from the mouth of the tent with his head held high to meet his subjects.


	35. Love Is Stronger Than Death

Love Is Stronger Than Death

There was a thunderous silence that filled the arena as soon as the Crown walked onto the field. Holding his head high, the self crowned, King Randal, greeted his subjects with a smile on his face and a sinister look in his eye. It was almost too easy. The fear on the faces of all ignited a sweet satisfaction in the pit of his stomach.

The games that were in play stopped abruptly as soon as he stepped foot onto the field. Champions for Harlem, Jarrett, and McMahon alike all stood confused. It did not matter that the three countries had been sworn enemies, not when they all had a common enemy in Randal. The stories of his cruelty stretched over the lands and his tales of woe were what fathers told to their young daughters at night to keep them indoors and always on guard. If he were king now, no one was safe.

Randal surveyed the scene, never once explaining that he was wearing the crown that King David had been given a few hours ago. There was no explanation needed. _He_ was the rightful heir to the throne and he did what his duty commanded. And with his work done, he needed a prize. Normally would have had Patricia and Gail entertain him; one against her will, the other willing, not that it mattered to him. They would do things that he commanded to him… to each other…that power excited him. Having learned of Patricia's death and seeing Gail's body in the tent, he now demanded new toys to play with. Walking over to the area reserved for the royal family, he batted his eyes slowly and smiled. "You and you."

Lady Torrie and Mickie's hearts all but stopped as soon as the King pointed to them. If he was now king that could only mean one thing…David was dead. How could this happen? And what of Maria? Tears immediately sprung to the eyes of both women as they clutched onto each other and adamantly refused.

"We could make this very unpleasant. Is that anyway to greet your new king?" Randal took his seat and motioned for Sir Robert of Lashley to escort his prizes to him. Leaning back in his chair and looked at the two frightened women. "Remove those gowns. There is much for you to do." Clapping his hands he signaled for the games to commence. He had no care that he was fully exposing both women to an arena full of spectators. Randal's concern was that he be entertained and watching a battle to the death on the field while doing whatever his heart desired to his victims was just the type of entertainment he sought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My lord?" Earl Jeffrey ran to the aid of David, picking his head from the floor. The blood ran from his wound in rivers down his neck and tunic. With no response from the larger man, the Earl feared he was dead. "Quickly, save the King." Jeffrey turned to the healer with desperation in his eyes.

David had always been a friend to Jeffrey. He was the one man that believed in his ability to rule effectively. He was the man with the power to grant him a marriage to his love. He was the man that was to put a stop to Randal's cruelty. McMahon could not afford to lose their leader, just as Jeffrey could not afford to lose his friend.

Slowly prying Maria from David's embrace, Jeffrey held her as the healer worked. Maria's body was limp and the pink from her normally rosy cheeks had been replaced by a pale blue. Placing his ear to her mouth, he could feel her shallow breaths on him. "The Lady is still alive!"

Sir Jonathan of Cena rushed into the tent to see the carnage that Randal had left behind. Four bodies, an unknown Asian woman, a blonde man that he remembered as being called Christopher, the Lady Maria and his charge, King David. It was too much for his eyes to take in at one time. "Where is the traitor now?"

As Paladin, Sir Jonathan's job was to protect David at all costs. He had failed at his mission. He had been charged to guard the women while allowing his master to die. If Randal had the audacity to kill a king, what would he do when he was king himself?

"He has fled. He must be stopped." Jeffrey cared Maria's body to the bed made on the floor and placed the warm furs on her. "Guard the Lady, I will see to the _King_ myself."

"Nay, my lord. If you should meet your end, who will rule over McMahon? With the Arch Duke and the Baron dead, _you_ are next in line. Lord David chose you to rule this country that we hold dear. I will not go against his orders or jeopardize the well being of our people." Just as Sir Jonathan turned he leave, he heard a raspy voice speak his name. Rushing to the side of David, Jonathan knelt. "My Liege, 'tis my error you have been harmed. I shall make this right."

Trying to focus his eyes on the form in front of him, David spoke slowly. "Guard the women. Princess Ashley…protect her." His whisper was barely audible, but his message was clear. The Princess was to be protected at all costs. Randal now had the ultimate power; there was nothing to stop him from doing whatever he wished. As long as there was breath in David's body, Ashley would become Queen and Randal would be stopped.

A dawning came over Jonathan immediately. He had left the women in the charge of Sir Gregory. They were to attend the games with him as their guard. Yet, if they were at the games, why was it so quiet now? Surely the games were still being played. That could only mean that Randal was about. Making a hasty exit, Sir Jonathan and Earl Jeffrey started up the hill toward the arena.

"Maria?" David's cracked whisper echoed through the tent. He could hardly focus on anything accept for the incredible cold that ran through his body. His head hurt, his mind was cloudy. He could remember the events up to the blackness he saw, but even now they were becoming hazy. He was dying, for that he was sure and looking over at the still form of his love made his choice easy for him. There was no life without her. He had a mockery of living before she graced his presence and he had no desire to attempt a life without her.

"She is alive, my lord…barely, but she lives. The child still moves about in her belly." The gentle voice of the healer's young apprentice, London, rang out in David's ears. He stroked her hair and placed a cool rag upon her head. "I need permission to dress her shoulder." Fearing what David's response would be, London sat quietly and awaited his answer.

"Save them." Was the only reply before David drifted back into the fogginess of his mind.

Making quick work of her bodice, London applied an ointment made of herbs and wine to Maria's wound. He noticed as small gasp as soon as the solution touched her delicate skin. Though her pain was not his aim, her reaction proved positive. She could still feel, her mind registered the sting from the herbs. Chewing a root, into a mushy paste, London removed the remedy from his mouth and placed it over the bleeding hole in her arm. He quickly tore shreds of fabric from his own tunic and wrapped it around her injury. The root would stop the bleeding and slowly heal the wound. As long as fever did not set in, Maria looked as if she would survive. Yet the bruises on her neck trouble the young man. Her head was so easy to move. Feeling the elegant skin of her neck, he noticed no bones protruding, all seemed to be in place. Mayhaps not a break, but a mere fracture was the cause of this. Taking boards he found nearby, London created a splint to secure her head, so that no more damage to the Lady would be done.

Now it was time to wait.

"Bishop Shawn Michael…" David whispered through closed eyes. Maria would live, his child would live, that was enough for him. There was just one thing left to do to make right all that Randal had destroyed.

Sir Theodore dressed David's head with the remaining root. Wrapping the bandage tightly around the crown of his head, he spoke to his King. "Your Majesty, your wound is severe, but I believe I can control the bleeding. The crown absorbed most of the blow. But tis no matter…it may have just prolonged your death."

"Maria…" David reached his hand out toward the woman that he loved. Words did not register to him. David could feel the fog in his mind grow more dense and the past slowly slipping away. His eyes closed again and settled on the memory of a warm bath with Maria pressed against his body as their hands explored the expanse of her belly swollen with their child. The contentment washed over him. That was love; that was the feeling that he wished to die with.

But he couldn't give in to the death, yet. Not with Randal still about to cause his love pain. He could not leave her unprotected against the madman who started it all. Desperately trying to right himself to his feet, David felt arms holding him down.

"Your Highness, you must remain still. You are in no condition to move."

Slowly he opened his eyes, trying to remember who the man in front of him was. "Randal needs be punished." The pain made a blinding white light shine before his eyes. As soon as he sat up, the contents of his stomach erupted from his mouth. If this was the way he was to die, he gladly accepted it. He would lie down _only _after knowing that he had protected Maria's honor at all costs. He would surrender to death _only_ after knowing that his child would be safe to enjoy all of the wonderments that McMahon had to offer. He would rest in peace _only_ after he had proved himself worthy of the love that his Lady and his unborn babe had bestowed upon him.

The dizziness was too much to bear, yet David managed to crawl through blurry sight toward the mouth of tent. All he could focus on was Maria safety. That was enough to push past the pain, the cloudiness, the discomfort. Maria needed him to kill Randal.

"Your Excellency?" The Bishop Shawn Michael helped David to stand. "What has happened here?"

Without explanation, David spoke slowly. "Is your scribe about?"

"Aye, Your Excellency." Snapping his fingers, the heavily adorned man produced a small boy ready with parchment and quill. "Take down what your King says."

Steadying his breath, David found equal footing release the Bishop from his grasp. "Upon my death, Princess Ashley shall rule McMahon. I grant a marriage for she and the Earl Jeffrey of Enigma. He is to be crowned King at her coronation. Their government shall not be challenged by the Council, so is declared by the King."

Scribbling the words on the parchment, the small boy knelt and held it above his head for the King to sign. David took the quill, yet could not command his fingers to grasp the small object. He felt a hand encircle his and guide his fingers to form the letters of his name. It was done. The King had made a decree; the future of McMahon was now safe.

David turned slowly toward the spot where Maria laid. "Keep them alive until I return."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sir Jonathan of Cena had never disobeyed an order, but Princess Ashley was not of his concern at the moment. His only thought of was his wife. She had been left with a lesser knight and the silence from the crowd proved his worst nightmare. Upon entering the arena, he scanned the seats and noticed the women of the court crying fearful tears. There were two empty seats and his wife, Lady Torrie, was no where to be found.

He could hear his heart race in his ears. If she were harmed he would never forgive himself. Glancing quickly to the highest area of the stands, he noticed Randal nod in his direction. The blonde hair of his wife was unmistakable as was the sound of her crying.

Sir Jonathan took the stadium stairs three at a time until he reached his destination. Without question or care for treason, he withdrew his sword and struck at Randal. The blow missed his head by a hair when Randal ducked out of the way. And just as quickly Randal's sword met with a crashing sound against Jonathan's.

It was no matter that Randal's chausses were loose or that he had exposed himself and the women of his court to all eyes in the arena. This was a battle to be won and what a victory it would be to know that a partially naked man in the throes of pleasure was able to defeat a solider, heavily clad with armor. It made him that much more divine.

Stepping over the two women on the ground, Randal swung his sword and landed it with a crash against Jonathan's shield. The more he advanced, the more Jonathan retreated, taking their battle down the stairs and onto the field.

That was Jonathan's plan…no innocent spectators shall be harmed while this fight ensued. As soon as they were on the level ground of the field, Jonathan opened up and showed Randal why he was made Paladin. The blows were fierce, the foot work was immaculate. Each step was countered by a swing of the sword and followed by swing from the shield. If he did not cut Randal he would break every bone in his body with that shield.

Being a master swordsman, trained by the country's knights, himself Randal was prepared for the style of defense that Jonathan used. His strikes were precise and his agility to move out of the way of the shield made it so that no harm came to his body. He was a match for the Paladin. No one would take down the king.

An error in footwork found Jonathan on his back holding his shield above his head. He could see the menacing darkening of Randal's blue eyes as the man above him held his sword in a means to crash it down upon him. Turning his head to look at the stands, he focused on the teary face of his love and wife, Lady Torrie. He had failed her. "Forgive me." He mouthed to her and turned in time to see Randal's sword come toward him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One single arrow was all it took to bring Randal to his knees; one arrow to the chest of an unshielded man. Earl Jeffrey possessed a skill that was unparalleled in his country. Never breaking his stride, he advanced quietly, gently plucking the cord back and releasing the arrow that was made to stop madness.

Randal clutched his chest as he fell to the ground. There was blood. _His_ blood. To his knowledge he had never seen his own blood before and often wondered if he bled the same crimson that the common did. Coupled with the blood, there was pain. Randal caused pain, never had it been inflicted on him. Is this what felt like to those he hurt? The revelation made him laugh. Although he was losing life, he was gaining a sensation that was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was so real and raw that the feeling made him desperately wonton and aroused beyond comprehension. Was this what Patricia felt when she begged for him to hurt her? All of this time, he felt the ultimate euphoria from inflicting pain and fear. Never had he known that pain and fear felt so good on the other side.

The second arrow met with his stomach and the laugh in his throat doubled. He was going to die and he could do nothing but find it amusing. He locked eyes on Earl Jeffrey and controlled his humor long enough to talk. "If I die, what mockery would McMahon become? Run by a whore for a queen and a common Earl for a king. You know not what you do."

Sir Jonathan stood with his blade pressed against Randal's neck, waiting for permission from Jeffrey. "Please, my lord. Let me end his life."

"Nay…" A voice answered slowly from behind. "I shall have that honor myself."

Randal's eyes grew large as he watched his cousin slowly limp toward the party. This was not possible, he had killed David. He wore his crown as a symbol of his victory. "Even in death, you need outshine me." His contempt for David outweighed the mind games he was playing with his captors. There would be no games with David.

"Cousin, you have done enough. This is out of mercy for your soul."

"Worry not for my soul David, worry for yours and for that of your dead whore and bastard animal." The venom dripped from Randal's tongue as the blood rained down his body. He would not die without letting David know how much he loathed him. "Forever in your shadow, when I was my father's son. Forever forced to study you and imitate you…I found a way to be better than the great solider David of Batista. They fear you for your skill on the battle field; they fear me just by my presence. They love you because you are always victorious; they love me because I force them. They scream your praises, they scream in panic because of me. I am just as great, David. I am King of McMahon." The tears started to run his face. The anger he held toward David, he had never expressed before. If he was to die, he would do so letting David know what impact he had on shaping Randal into the man he was.

"Your mind is unsettled, cousin." David's stance was woozy and keeping his balance proved difficult. He only needed to fight until Randal was dead and he was safely back at Maria's side to die in her arms. Twould not be much longer. "Tis my gift to you."

"I want nothing from you. Let me die at the hands of another. You have done enough." Pulling the two arrows from his body, Randal winced in pain. "I need not your aid in my death. I need you not for anything. All of my life I have been forced to have your aid for protection or tutelage…always your shadow. Yet no matter how I admired thee, never once was I good enough. I never measured to your standards. I never measured to your team of soldiers. Never once have I had your approval. I wished so much for you to see me and love me… so much did I want to be like you. My mother was the one person whom I was enough for. And you took her from me. My father loathed me for not being you, Ashley loaths me for not being you…Instead of being you, I vowed to be the anti-you. But the folly is on you, cousin. Always invisible to the great David I was. Now you are forced to see me. I have done my duty. I have made myself your equal, even if it is as adversary. I have bested the man that they all love. Your death will be at my hands." No sooner did the words escape his lips did the arrow he held in his hand meet David's chest causing the larger man to fall to the ground.

The blow from Sir Jonathan's sword was swift, forcing Randal's head to roll across the field, with his smirk still intact. The nightmare was over. The Grand Prince Randal of the House of Orton was finally dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rolling hills of Nitro shined a lush green and the gentle waves of grass danced as the breeze blew across them. It was so tranquil. The air smelled of honey suckles and the bubbling sounds of the Champion River flowing over the rocks aided the birds in their songs. In the distance, the sounds of laughter and the scent of meat being cooked tickled the senses.

There was a vague familiarity about it all, but nothing tangible. It was almost like the ghost of a past played over and over again. Snippets of a life once lived where there, but in no connected form to piece together the man he once was.

Slowly opening and closing his hand in to fist, David sat trying to get the feeling back into his fingers. He stared absently as the two forms of small children ran around playing in the nearby pasture. So content they seemed. They had not a care in the world. Nor did he, but he felt as though he should.

Familiar hands trailed down his shoulders and a soft lavender scent put a smile on his face. "We needs get ready. The presentation of Prince Eric is this fortnight." Maria's gentle voice tickled his ear and David leaned back into her embrace.

"Prince Eric shall make a fine ruler."

"With Jeffrey teaching him the ways to rule with love and you teaching him the skill of battle, he shall fare well." Moving over to perch herself on his lap, Maria smiled at David. His large hands were gentle as they rubbed the expanse of her belly. "Just as our children shall fare well with you as their father."

"They seem happy."

"They _are_ happy. They have a childhood of love." Maria turned toward the children. Aurora and David the Minor played happily with each other, with not a care in the world. Raised as brother and sister, both young children eagerly awaited the birth of the new babe. Their family was happy with a mother that adored them and a father that taught them right from wrong and instilled values and duty into their minds.

David could not remember who he was, but the lessons of his life were forever burned into his memory. He did not know how he knew the skill of weaponry or the ways of politics, but he knew them nonetheless. His senses were as sharp as always and his reflexes just as quick. He was still hands down the fiercest solider McMahon had ever seen. Apparently he had many battles, so said the markings and tattoos on his body, yet he could remember none of them.

It did not matter to him anymore. What he could remember was the love that he felt for the woman sitting upon him, for the children playing, and for the woman that was Queen which he called Cousin. There was no remembrance of saving her from a madman, only the look of love and gratitude that showed in her eyes whenever he saw her. Queen Ashley and Maria had told him stories of what he did, but that man sounded like a foreigner to David.

"Do you miss the man I was?" David did not miss him, for he could not remember him. From what he understood, he had not always been a gentle man.

Burying her head to his neck Maria sighed. "Nay. The man you were and the man you are but one in the same. This man," She pointed to his chest, "was always there, but he hid behind his duty. I do not miss the scowling or the temper, but I do miss the arguments. A good verbal sparring was what drew me to you."

"I have nothing to spar with you about." If he could change to please her completely, he would.

"I do not miss the sparring more than I would your smile. Young David looks so much like you when you smile." Gently she pressed her lips to his and closed her eyes against the feeling of his arms around her.

"Do you mourn for the love that you lost?" His eyes looked at hers with desperation to hear her answer. He could remember Christopher or what Maria shared with him, but there was still a sad glimmer in her eyes when she spoke of him.

"No. I relish in the love that I have gained." She meant every word of it. Though she missed what she once had with Christopher, he had proved to have died long before his life ended. She missed the boy that she knew and all of the dreams that they shared. But she would not trade one second of the life she had now to get back any of the time that she had with him. "And what of you? Are you happy, David?"

"Aye. My family makes me very happy."

Please with his answer, Maria started the task of righting herself to her feet. Her swollen belly was heavy with the child to be born any day. She smiled when David placed his hands on her belly and leaned in to give it a gentle kiss. "She is to be as spoiled as Aurora."

"Tis another son. Of that I am sure."

"No matter, Young David is spoiled, too." She extended her hand to help David to stand. "Come. King Jeffrey and Queen Ashley await the presence of the Arch Duke and Duchess and the young Count and Countess and Lady."

The Baroness Stephanie of McMahon was found hanged in her bed chamber, leaving the baby Aurora alone. Having no use for young children, the Undertaker gave his youngest daughter, Dina, and his grand daughter, Aurora, to Maria to raise. It was a charge that she was too happy to accept. She had her sister and her late sister's daughter in her home. David had given Dina the station of Lady and awarded her all of the privileges that that entailed. Even Mickie was welcomed as a Lady of the country to reside in their estate.

It still amused her that she had a rank and that her niece and son were made royal. Soon after Randal's death, David handed over the Throne to Ashley and the day of her coronation she was wed to Jeffrey who became king. Their first decree was to grant David and Maria a marriage, reclaiming David as the Arch Duke of McMahon and naming Maria the Grand Duchess. Their children by right became Count and Countess, although Aurora was not of his blood. Twas no matter, she was child of a Baron and was entitled to her station.

He had no problem leaving Castle Batista to be run by Earl Jonathan of Cena, for Maria wished to raise their family in her beloved Nitro. That castle held no memories for David and a fresh start in a countryside that he was unfamiliar with seemed fitting. Nitro was magical, just as she had promised. There was laughter and harmony and the close bonds of family. And the sounds of the river flowing in the background when he and Maria made love intensified the wonderment that Nitro beheld. David wondered how it was that he had never lived there before.

Nodding, David called for the small children to come in from the field. He scooped both of them up from the ground, one in each arm, and planted kisses on them both before following his wife into their castle.

David may not have remembered his life before, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he had never been happier or felt this much love in all of his life.

Fin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A/N: This was my first AU story and I am blown away by how well it was received. I really did not think that anyone would find this story as magical or as much of a fairytale as I did. I did have an alternate ending that I was going to post, but I've decided against it. I will let this stay the way it is. This has been one long journey and I am thankful that it is over and pleased by the way it ended._

_I can't thank you enough for all of your support and kind words about this story. I truly hope that you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it._

_Be easy!_

_Shannon_


End file.
